After Winter comes Spring
by SRP1995
Summary: It's right when Edward left and Bella is in the forest. What if Bella left Forks for good and found someone? Could Edward live with it? or not? How would their lives change? It seems fate brings them back together but for what?  ... read and find out
1. The Chill

_**After Winter comes Spring**_

_**Chapter One **_

_**The Chill**_

_**(BPOV)**_

_**He said he loved me so many times but that doesn't matter now. The one time I needed it most he says he doesn't love me. What can I do my Edward is gone. He never cared he couldn't have to desert me like this. I have nothing to life for to look forward to. I tried to follow him I just couldn't catch him. he really left me here. I can't breathe I just lie here waiting, waiting for someone who will never come. I get cut off by Lauren I never thought he would be here still. He says he will kill me out mercy that Victoria has cruel plans for me. I never thought I could welcome death but here I am just standing waiting for my last breath. I close my eyes in anticipation when I hear the sound of growling and many feet thundering across the forest floor. I open my eyes to see six or more bear sized creatures surrounding Lauren after that all hell breaks. All those creatures more like over sized wolves than bears start lunging at Lauren. Lauren starts running out of the circle they created around him. The creatures get ready to spring into a run some shaking it seems in anticipation. A big black one comes up in front of all the creatures, giving what looks like a nod to them. They run off at the speed of light or close to that it seemed. All but one creature runs after the black one, it's a russet colored wolfish like thing that comes in my direction. It stops right in front of me looking at me with deep brown eyes that seem to see the real me. Then it ran off before I couldn't do anything other than look at where it had once been standing.**_

_**Seeing that beautiful wolf in the forest showed me something I hadn't realized before. I can get on with my life without Edward, It'll be hard but it can happen. I know what I have to do now. **_


	2. Leaving the Memories Behind

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Leaving the Memories Behind**_

_**I walk through the woods into the empty lot the Cullen's played baseball in which seems like such a long time ago. It hurts remembering how happy I had been here. That was before James came of course. I can't change the past no matter how much it hurts all I can do is change my future. I raise my chin high wiping away sad lonely tears from my face. I keep walking looking behind me every so often just waiting on Lauren to come after me. I make it home with no incidents which surprise me. I walk up my steps going into the living room where Charlie is watching a basketball game. I walk up the stairs to my room getting out my suitcase from my closet. I start packing my clothes and some of my other things. I make sure I packed only the things I'll really need or want to have. Then I think where will I live if I leave? I start going through the list of places; Theirs Mom and Phil's house- no way, Jacob and Billy's house-no can't, Emily and Sam's house- no, where is somewhere far away from here. Oh! I know I should call my Uncle Roger and see if I can stay with his family for awhile. I get my phone out and start to dial but I pause. Is this what I really want? Do I want to start all over new school, new house, and new life? I sit on my bed thinking about the pros and cons of going or not. I made up my mind I'm calling my Uncle. I start dialing the number again this time with no hesitation in my fingers. I hear the phone ring...and ring...and ring then I hear my uncle's voice on the other end say**_"Hello who is this?" _**in his rough yet gentle voice I smile just hearing it. I say **__"_Hey Uncle Roger it's me Bella remember me?"_**I hope you do I thought he says**_** "How can I forget my baby B? How you been B? Stacie will be so happy I heard from you." **_**I smile remembering my cousin with her long brownish-red straight hair and deep caramel brown eyes. I miss that girl almost as much as I miss Alice. I answer all Uncle Rogers questions some I have to kind of lie about. Then it comes to the million dollar question**_ "Ummmm Uncle Roger can I come to stay with you guys for awhile?"_** He doesn't answer for awhile but then says **_"It's alright with me if Charlie's fine with it. Have you asked him about this yet? It's a big decision for you to make on your own." _**I tell him that I'll tell Charlie at dinner tonight. Hopefully I'll be leaving these bad memories Behind.**_


	3. Time to Fly

_**Chapter Three **_

_**Time to Fly**_

_**I walk out of my room after hanging up with my Uncle. It's time to tell Charlie about my plans to leave here. I walk around the corner hearing the basketball game before I even get down the stairs. I keep thinking of different ways to tell him not making up my mind on how. I get in the living room fast walking to the kitchen instead of telling him yet. He probably would take it better on a full stomach then without right?**_

_**So I start cooking his favorite meal Chicken, mashed potatoes, corn, homemade rolls and a pumpkin pie. I got to work peeling the potatoes and scraping out all the bad parts. After this I put them in a pot of boiling water going to work on the next task. I get the bag of sweet corn out of the freezer dumping it in a bowl. I put a stick of butter in it and set it in the microwave for about five minutes. I get the rolls out of the fridge putting them in the oven for ten minutes. **_

_**Then I start getting to the hard parts making the Homemade chicken, and pumpkin pie. I start by making the dough for the pumpkin pie. After i have broken, poured, spilled, sprinkled, stirred, and rolled making the dough. I start molding it in the pie pan I got Charlie last Christmas. After the dough is in the pie pan, I get the pumpkin filling out of the cabinet to put in it. In the middle of doing all the things for the pie the corn goes off.**_

_**I take it out of the microwave wearing my trustee oven mitt placing it on the table. When I finished the pie I took the rolls out of the oven putting the pie in its place. All I have left to do is the chicken and the mashed potatoes. I get the potatoes out and mash them, stirring in the need salt and some pepper. I finally come to the longest part of the WHOLE process the chicken. I get the chicken out placing its tray on the counter. I get the fraying pan, the flour, the eggs, the oil, and all the bowls or plates. **_

_**I dip the Chicken is the egg yolks then lay it in flour, flipping it back and forth. Then I have to start frying it which can be a long process or a short one. I have to stop at one point because the oven stars beeping that the pie's done. After all this time, work, and effort I've made everything Charlie likes. So I call him in the kitchen to eat after I put everything on the table. He walks in closing his eyes taking a big whiff of the different smells in the kitchen.**_

_**When he does this I always thought he was thinking back to his childhood. He looks at me asking **__**"What's the special occasion?"**__** I say **__**"Oh nothing just wanted to make you something special." **__**While I'm thinking it's because I'm leaving you to go to Illinois. We eat in are usual silence until I went to get the pie out of the kitchen. That's when I dropped the bomb. Yet as always with Charlie he didn't hear me at all. I walk in taking a deep breath to calm my nerves. Then I tell him slower and louder this time that I'm leaving to go to Illinois to live with Uncle Roger. He at first just sits at the table in what I think is shock. Then he gets up pushing his chair so hard it slams against the floor with a CRACK! I look at my father for the first fearful of what could happen next. His face is red like a ripe tomato and he's strutting because he's so angry. I start to tell him how I made all the arrangements beforehand which don't seem to help matters. He asks why I want to leave in a weary voice. I tell him I just have to get away for awhile to not be mad at me; I need this more than he knows. He rants and raves at me but after about ten minutes he starts to simmer down. He says he will think about letting me go. I take this for now at least cutting slices out of the pie I made. I give Charlie his; I take mine going to my room. I know one thing for sure though it's my time to fly. **_


	4. Thoughts

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Thoughts**_

_**It's been a week since I told Charlie that I'm going to leave Forks. He hasn't talked to me since; I have had constant nightmares almost every night since Edward left me. I can't explain the nightmares it hurts too much to bear. I can't eat I can't sleep; I'm like a computer on shut down and you can't find the reset button. I'm so isolated from everyone now; I might as well be on a different planet. I don't do anything just sit in my room looking out the window. I just couldn't stand it here anymore; all the little things Edward related seem to be everywhere around here. The school, the hospital, baseball on T.V., and especially Romeo and Juliet remind me of him. I never thought anything could be this bad this...this... Painful, horrible, tragic I could go on for days describing how it feels. **_

_**I go through school in a blur never learning or seeing all I do is think about him. I walk to my truck today after school driving home to Charlie. I walk in thinking only of being alone when Charlie calls for me in the living room. I walk around the corner seeing him sagging in his leather armchair. I see **__**really see**__** how he looks with his hair slightly greyer and bags under his eyes, which is entirely my fault. I sit on the couch waiting for him to tell me whatever it is he wants to tell me. He looks at me then takes a deep breath saying "**__I know that this being here is hard on you with what Edwin did to you. so..."_

_**I know Charlie called Edward "Edwin" just to try and make me feel better. I look up into Charlie's face when he doesn't finish seeing things like loss, fear, angry, and something like regret in his eyes. He clears his throat and says "**__so... if it's...what you really want... you can...st...stay with your Uncle." __**I look at him in shock not knowing what to do next. I knew Charlie had tried his best with me and he wanted to be strong about letting me leave.**_

_**Yet I still heard the catch in his voice no matter how much he tried to hide it. I sit there for probably five minutes before I get up to go pack my stuff. As I get to the doorway of the living room I turn around and run to him giving one last hug. He just looked at me like I was nuts but hugs me back fiercely. I tell him I love him that this is for the best. Telling him that I'll see him later on not sure if that's true though. I walk away up the stairs to my room to pack. **_

_**I pack all my clothes and my extra stuff like my laptop, iPod, camera, and photo album. I get my two suitcases packed and a duffle bag of all my other stuff that didn't fit in my suitcases. I sit on my bed looking out my window I remember all those days I did this. I sit on my bed thinking about things in my life. **_

_**Then I start to hear something that sound like "tap...tap...tap..." I stand up and go to the window to check it out. There at the bottom of the tree in the back yard is Jacob throwing rocks at my window. I look down at him when he starts making hand motions for me to unlock the window from the inside. I open the window and go sit on my bed. **_

_**A few minutes later Jacob comes into my room through the window with only shorts on. I ask him if he's cold but he just laughs. He looks at me coming closer to my face touching my cheek. I look up at him when he says "why are you crying?" I touch my cheek reflectively feeling tears running slowly down my face. I hastily wipe them away looking at Jake faking a smile saying "what tears? I'm not crying Jake." **_

_**He gives me a disapproving look knowing I'm lying but doesn't call me on it. He turns his head and sees the bags by my door saying "What's with the bags Bell? You going somewhere?" I nod my head waiting for his reaction. He turns to me again looking at me, seeing me from the inside-out it feels like. Then I start seeing the anger buildup in Jake's eyes. **_

_**He asks "This is all because of that stupid bloodsucker. He means nothing Bell you don't need him, you never needed him. Bell you have me you always have me. I'M what you NEED." He looks at me with pleading eyes that never leave my face. I do love Jake but not the way he wants me to; he's like my only brother. I want him to be happy just like he wants that for me but that can't happen between "us" I have to find my way.**_

_**I look at Jake and say "Jake you know I love you but not that kind of love you're my best friend more like my brother. I don't want to hurt you but I can't be with you. I can't stay here anymore because it reminds me to much of... him. I hope you understand I just need time to think to find my way again."**_

_**He looks at me with a chest fallen expression but nods his he in understanding. He comes up to me and wraps his arms around me. I feel his warmth seep from him to me. I feel better knowing Jake understands what I need when he asks "Do I at least get to know where my best friend is going?" I look up at his smiling face and tell him where I'm going.**_

_**He tells me he'll come and visit when I've been there for a month or so. I laugh and tell him to call first. I glance at the clock seeing that it's almost one I tell Jake he needs to go home. He gets off my bed and starts walking to the window I get up saying he should take the door. He shakes his head I walk after him then he leaps out the window bouncing gracefully off the trees in the backyard till he gets to the ground**_

_**I can't believe he just did that and lived through it. I close the window locking it back walking back to my bed. I sleep fretfully all night with mixed images different things. I dream of James, of Edward leaving, my bike wreck, Edward being torn apart, Jacob being bite by a vampire, and something else me in the arms of a guy that isn't Edward or Jacob who is it? **_

_**I wake up with a start me left with my thoughts is a BAD THING.**_


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note

I do not own any of the original Twilight characters they are property of Stephenie Meyer.


	6. Don't Breath

I do not own any of the original Twilight characters they are property of Stephenie Meyer.

_**Chapter Five**_

_**Don't Breath**_

_**I walk around all frazzled by those dreams last night. I can still hear the screams in my head that chill me to the bone. I had to get out of this town and I mean soon. I went down the stairs and saw Charlie looking at me like a sad puppy dog. I smile trying to relief the guilt he's putting on me. I tell him I think I'll leave around nine. I just walk to the kitchen and start making some pancakes. I finish making and eating them then check the clock. It's eight o'clock by now. I called my uncle last night and everything's all set. I put my dishes in the sink and start walking to my room. I get their grabbing my bags looking at my room for one last time. **_

_**All the things from when I was little are in the attic now and the room looks like a teenager could live in it barely. I changed all the furniture, bedspread, everything I could to make it more me.**_

_**I still can't believe I'm leaving today. I walk down the stairs going to my beat-up old truck that I love so much. I put them in the cab then walk slowly back in the house. I check the clock it's 8:30 I have thirty minutes to kill before I should head out. So I thought I could go to the meadow for the very last time. I tell Charlie goodbye and get going in the truck. **_

_**I get to the trail mouth following the path as much as we used to. I go in twists and turns until I find "are" meadow. The flowers dream sweet dreams of spring, while the tree branches sway to an unknown melody. The thin layer of frost seems to make everything have a faint glow adding to its magic. I go to the middle of the meadow lying down remembering all the times we had here. **_

_**The pure joy I felt being here with him rushes back to me at full speed catching me suddenly. This isn't "are" special place anymore he left me here alone. I lay in a ball in the dried up grass clenching pieces in my fist absentmindedly. I look at my phone and its 8:50 so I force myself off the ground walking back to the path. When I hear a rustling in the trees around me, I feel like I'm being watched I start walking faster but the feeling never leaves. I start full out running when I hear the bushes move and the sound of feet thudding on the ground. I run never stopping never slowing with my attacker close behind. **_

_**I thought this was it my bit of luck finally ran out. Yet someone was on my side up there I think it was Gram. I see a little cave just big enough for me to slip in. I fall to my knees and start crawling into the cave opening. I push myself as far as I can into the cave. I sit waiting on my attacker to walk past. I sit staring outside like it's a foreign planet. Until a pair of cowboy boots come into my vision. The person stands there for a few minutes and I wait holding my breath… **_


	7. Scared

I do not own any of the original Twilight characters they are property of Stephenie Meyer.

I this is probably the longest chapter I have written for this story. Oh! Please read my story Here Goes Nothing I need some help on who to have my leading girl end up with Emmett or Jacob please message or review telling me who. I need help PLEASE! (I asked nicely)

_**Chapter six **_

_**Scared **_

_**Then the attacker walks slowly out of my vision. I let the breath I was holding out but I still sit here. I wait not wanting to be caught unaware. I slowly start moving towards the opening of the cave. I slowly move one motion at a time until I get to the very edge of my safe haven. I stick my head around the corner where I see nothing. No person just the woods and it's many creatures. I look down where there should be footprints but there is… nothing not a single indent. **_

_**I can't believe this the persons foot fall sounded heavy so why didn't they leave a footprint? What is that thing and why is it after me?**_

_**Why does it seem that every mythological creature ends up coming after me! I really must be a danger magnet. I never seem to stay safe that long. I got the rest of the way out of the cave then start walking in the direction of the path at least I think it is.**_

_**I walk for what feels like hours never stopping for more than to breathe. I get to the path after about an hour and a half when I swear I will never go in the woods again. I walk to my truck and get in pulling out my car keys. I look at my hands and see they're shaking really bad so I put the keys in the cup holder just sitting there. I try to calm down enough to put the keys in the ignition. **_

_**I sit for about ten minutes calming down only slightly before I try the key again. It finally goes in and the truck starts with its gun shot sounding engine. I never thought I would love that sound so much in my life. I start driving into town when I look at the radio clock it's 10 a.m. I've had been hiding for hours. I drive in the direction to the airport calming down when I turn the radio up. **_

_**I drive for about two hours till I get to the nearest airport. I see that the next flight to Illinois is at 12:35 so I buy a ticket and sit in the uncomfortable airport chair bench. I called it that ever since I was little. **_

_**I sat their listening to my I pod checking the time on there every so often. When it gets close to 12:30 I start walking towards the terminal when I hear someone yelling for me. I turn around and see Jacob standing there smiling at me. I walk over to him and he picks me up swinging me in the air. I ask him "Jake what are you doing here?" **_

_**He looks at me smiling and says "You didn't have anyone to see you off so I decided to fill in." I couldn't help but laugh at all this never had I thought of that. I tell him thanks we talk for a few minutes then I start walking to the girl taking tickets but she doesn't really notice me her eyes are on Jacob.**_

_**She is a pretty girl probably eighteen with long curly brown hair and green eyes. I look between Jake and the girl smiling but Jake didn't notice he only has eyes for her I slyly look at her name tag seeing it says Molly. Well... I think Jake just found his imprint, his other half. I walk through the passageway after leaving my ticket on Molly's podium.**_

_**I get on the plane and start walking to where I think my seat is when a flight attendant comes over to help me. I ended up being in first class on the very last row. I can't believe my Uncle spent so much money on me, I didn't need a first class seat I'm just excited to see my Uncle and his family again.**_

_**I ended up falling asleep on the plane about an hour into the four hour flight. I wake up around four o'clock in the afternoon. The pilot says we have only thirty somewhat minutes until we land. I start watching the in flight movie but I'm not really interested in it. I'm actually nervous more like scared to see my Uncle and them again. I haven't seen them since my parents where together which has been awhile. I lean my head back and close my eyes I start to have a flashback of when I was little...**_

_*****FLASHBACK*****_

_**I was six years old at home with my mom and dad sitting in the living room. I was at the window with my eyes practically glued to it. I hear my mom laugh and say "Bella honey if you keep doing that you'll stick to the window."**_

_**I moved away from the window just enough so my face didn't touch it and started looking out it again. Dad was trying to silently laugh but was failing miserably which got him a look from mom. **_

_**I was so excited to see my cousin again she was finally old enough to play with me. She had always been a year younger than me and much smaller too. Mom had always told me I had to be careful when around Stacie. Mom told me that I couldn't play any games with her till she was older. **_

_**Yesterday mom told me that I can play with her I was so excited. I finally saw their red jeep pull into the driveway and I started going crazy. I was jumping all around happy dancing until mom got up to answer the door. I rushed after her so when she opened the door I was there too.**_

_**I was excited to see Uncle Roger and Aunt Billie but even more excited to see Stacie. I hugged my uncle and aunt looking around them to find my cousin just standing there in the doorway. **_

_**I saw that she was still smaller than me but not by much and her reddish-brown wasn't curly anymore but straight. I smiled happily at her when I said her name; she must have not been paying attention because she jumped staring at me with her caramel eyes that always gave her away. **_

_**I ran up and hugged her which she returned and we were inseparable. Everywhere I went Stacie went with me; she wasn't my cousin she was the sister I never had. **_

_**But after the week they spent with us they had to leave and I lost her. I cried the day they left and days after when I saw something we played with or remembering something she said. I felt like a piece of me was taken. Yet my dreams hurt the most because I would dream she was there and I'd run down stairs to see her but she wasn't there causing me to cry all over again.**_

_**My uncle, aunt, and Stacie never came back to the house. Then when mom and dad got divorced I went to live with mom so I never saw her in the eleven years since.**_

_*****END OF FLASHBACK*****_

_**I didn't know that tears were soundlessly sliding down my cheeks until I moved a strand of hair from my eye feeling the wetness. I wiped my face trying to salvage some of my makeup. The pilot says we are about to land so to put on are seat belts. I did this and a few minutes later the plane lands, I wait for about five minutes letting everyone else get off the plane. Most people would think I was being nice but really I'm just really nervous. **_

_**I slowly get up grabbing my duffle bag from the shelf over my head then walk of the plane. Illinois is different from Forks not by a lot but it's still different. It's early January and its cold like you would expect yet there's not snow anywhere. **_

_**I see all the trees stripped bare of all there leaves feeling as if that were me. Everything I loved was stripped from me leaving me cold, bare, and empty. I try to shake this off I came to start off remember not to relive the past.**_

_**I walk into the main part of the airport walking to the baggage claim. I grab my two suitcases when they come around the claim. I start walking to the exit looking at all the faces trying to find the one of my Uncle. I get to the door in about ten minutes looking the whole time when I see him. **_

_**I walk over to him slowly seeing him smile when he noticed me. I get right in front of him and say "Uncle Roger is that you?" I had to make sure just in case it's not. He smiles and says "Of course it is baby B well I guess I can't call you that anymore because you're all grown up. We missed you so much you know? Stacie has been so excited to see you again; she's been driving your aunt insane."**_

_**I smile and I give Uncle Roger a hug taking him of guard but he hugs me back quickly. We walk outside into the parking lot Uncle Roger said he parked in row B. So we walk over in that direction while I'm expecting a red Jeep liberty he walks up to this blue thing hitting the unlock button on his keys. I get in the passengers side putting on my seat beat then closing the door before I ask "Ummmm… Uncle Roger what happened to the Jeep?" **_

_**He looks at me and says "Your aunt Billie got in an accident with a UPS truck and it totaled the Jeep. Your aunt wanted this car as a trade in for the Jeep so." **_

_**I didn't think that there could have been a wreck I just thought they didn't want it anymore. After that we were pretty much silent from the Marion airport until we reached Benton then my uncle made a few turns until we where in front of a really nice house. It was a crème color with white trim on the windows and door. **_

_**It looked like a picture out of a magazine. I get out of the car following him to the door. **_

_**I stand behind him until the door opens and my cousin answers the door. I can't believe this is my little shadow she's all grown up know. Her hair is slightly wavy and she's taller than my five four shortness. She looks like she should be a model or something. She is SO not a baby anymore. **_

_**She looks around her father until her eyes land on me. Then her eyes light up looking like they'll pop out of her head. She rushes around her father putting me in a choke hold of a hug. I pat her back awkwardly with the back of my hand. I could hardly move my arms and was starting to feel dizzy when my Uncle hollers "Stacie let the girl breath your gonna kill her."**_

_**She lets me go reluctantly with a slight blush creeping up on her cheeks. She smiles sheepishly at me putting her head down. I couldn't help but laugh at this she reminds me of a taller version of me. She grabs my arm pulling me in after her. The inside of the house looks just like I thought it would. With its crème colored walls, leather couches and homey atmosphere. **_

_**I follow Stacie up the stairs to a room on the right. This must be her room and it's HUGE! Her bed is in the middle of the room with a desk with a laptop on it to the beds right. She has a balcony on the front wall and what looks like a walk-in closet on the left side of the bed. The one wall that I hadn't looked at has two doors on it. One has a sign saying **__**Bathroom **__**on it while the other is blank. **_

_**I look at Stacie saying "Hey what does this door lead to?" She looks up at me and says "That's the spare bed room aka your room. I redecorated it myself I hope you like it." I see her look a little worriedly at me as I walk to the door putting my hand on the doorknob. I slowly open the door walking in with shock plastered on my face. **_

_**The room looks like it came out of my dreams. The room with its simple colors blending together so well it was everything I ever wanted. I loved the furniture with its old homey feel mixed with modern flare. I walked to the middle of the room making a 360 turn looking at everything. The room was like so much like Stacie's only the furniture, color, and feel of the room was different. **_

_**I walk to the closet door seeing that it's a walk-in closet already full of clothes. I turn an astonished look on Stacie where she only smiles back saying matter of fact "I called Aunt Renee and she told me you didn't have much clothes she told me your size... so when I went shopping I picked some things up... I really hoped you would like it." **_

_**She looks anywhere but my eyes and I let the slightest of grins grace my face. All I can keep thinking is I have a mini Alice on my hands and I couldn't be happier. Stacie looks at me from under her side swept bangs seeing my small smile smiles right back at me but brighter. I go over to Stacie and hug her us walking out of the closet arm in arm. We get back into my new room sitting on the huge bed where Stacie asks me a question I was dreading.**_

_**I'm feeling just a little evil today =) **_

_**Please hit that review button ... it could maybe... make the next Chapter come A LOT faster **_


	8. Old Pain and New People

I do not own any of the original Twilight characters they are property of Stephenie Meyer.

_**Chapter seven**_

_**Old Pain and New People**_

_**I look anywhere but my cousins eyes not wanting to burden her with my heartache. She grabs my face making me look her in the eyes; the pain must be there because she says "Bella... who did this to you? Who hurt you so badly that you won't even look at me? What happened that broke you? Talk to me Bella please." **_

_**I take a deep breath trying to stop the tears from falling but failing miserably. Stacie pulls me to her holding me while I cry my eyes out. I've been holding it in for so long I can't control it. I cry until all that comes out is dry sobs and hiccups. I lift my head off Stacie's shoulder looking back on how life had been so great and now I hit rock bottom hard. **_

_**I take a deep breath moving away from Stacie until I'm sitting in front of her. I tell her Edward and my story leaving out all the vampire stuff. She can tell I'm holding something back but she doesn't press me on it which I appreciate. I love Stacie even more for her understanding, loving nature I missed her so much. **_

_** I feel like a small burden has been lifted because I had a heart to heart with someone I trust about all that has happened that I can tell her. I look up at her and a slight smile appears on my face at the anger on hers. She gets up abruptly pacing the room in angry strides saying very bad things about Edward. **_

_**Even though she never knew or will know Edward at all. I walk up to her and hug her. She looks at me and says "I know you probably don't want to know this but we'll be going back to school in less than a week." A bitter laugh escapes my lips great new school fun. Stacie looks at me and says "I can show you around town tomorrow if you want that is?"**_

_**I smile and tell her that it could be fun. We sit in Stacie's room watching movies the rest of the night. When I woke up it was 1:30 in the afternoon the latest I've slept in since Edward left me. I get off my bed going to the closet that Stacie filled for me. I walk in feeling the fabrics until I find a pair of blue jeans. **_

_**I didn't know they were the skinny kind until I put them on. I was in a sleep tee and skinny jeans when Stacie walked in. She yawned widely squinting at me as if something was wrong. Then she says "Bella why are you still in a sleep shirt?" I look at her saying "I can't find where you put the shirts me finding these jeans was a fluke." **_

_**She shakes her head sadly at me walking into the closet muttering about my terribly fashion sense. She comes back in three minutes with three completely different tops in hand and one on her arm. She lays them on my bed telling me to pick one. **_

_**I go for the embroider one shoulder one which makes Stacie smile before diving in the closet again. I can hear her moving things around in there then she pops up with a pair of heels in hand. I look at her like she grew a third head saying "I will NOT wear those things. YOU can't make me" with my eyes full of thunder. Stacie gives me a look that shows she's up for the task. **_

_**I stand my ground those WILL NOT touch my feet! I walk into the closet looking around till I find a pair of designer converses. I pick them up walking back to my spot on the bed. Stacie looks curiously at me then I show her the shoes. She looks surprised but nods her approval. **_

_**We are completely ready sometime around three o'clock in the afternoon. Stacie wanted to do everything my hair and the works. My mini Alice is going to kill me sooner than the real Alice would have. I hear my stomach growl angrily when we enter the kitchen. I go quickly and stealthily towards the fridge when my Uncle hands me a grilled cheese sandwich.**_

_**I give him a grateful look scarfing it down before my cousin sees it. I get a piece of gum from my pocket chewing it to hide the smell of the delicious sandwich. We leave the house in Stacie's car where she shows me around a bit. Then after thirty minutes she says we're going to see some of her Christopher friends. I was confused so she explained it to me. Before they lived in Benton Stacie had when to Christopher so a lot of her best friend where from there. **_

_**We went to the park where she said some of her friends where going to meet them. A few minutes' later four girls and a boy came out of a sliver car walking in their direction. They all hugged Stacie then came up to me introducing themselves. **_

_**There was a Chelsea, Alyssa, Sierra, and a Stephanie but the boy hadn't said anything. The Chelsea had long brownish black waved hair and a crazy fun personality. While the Alyssa with her smile and fun attitude could brighten your day. The one girl named Sierra must have Italian blood in her based on her hair, eyes , and skin darker than most but not really dark had a sassy bit to her which I hadn't been around before.**_

_**The last girl named Stephanie had blond hair with brown streaks was sweet and knew her books we'd get along great. The boy was a puzzle though he still hadn't said anything. Then Stacie walked over to him and elbowed him in the side whispering something to him. He nodded and came towards me saying "Hi I'm Carlo nice to meet you." **_

_**I think my cousin embarrassed the boy I smiled and said hi he was taller than me but most people were he wore glasses had a light skin color and had a hair cut he was trying to hide but it wasn't working out that way. I thought this is the group I belong to I like them all of them. We talk about all kinds of things without the conversation stopping once. Then another boy came up behind Carlo. **_

_**He was tan, with a buzz cut like thing and was muscular he just stood there until Stacie saw him and said "Oh Bella this is a friend of ours." He looked down seeing me and my shortness. He smiled saying he was Stetson Carlo's older brother. That took me by surprise they didn't look much alike. They were different you could tell by their personalities. **_

_**We all talked for a few minutes before Stetson went to play basketball with some boys. We talk and joked the whole time we were there then before we got ready to leave I saw someone that hadn't been there before. He had sandy brown hair with blond streaks from the sun but he was very pail then he turn in my direction and I saw them. **_

_**Two golden orbs stared into my brown ones. **_

_**We have a vampire in Christopher. **_

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**To all my reader I hope you have a great Christmas or (whatever holiday you celebrate) and a HAPPY NEW YEAR! I feel blessed to know I'm not doing this for nothing thank you all for reading this story or any of my stories. YOU'RE THE reason I keep writing and that I enjoy it... but you readers are the reason I post them.**

**The vampire is not a Cullen they won't be back just yet. I hope you like this chapter it seemed like it was writing itself. I would love some reviews. It's the season for giving. I'm giving you a nice sized chapter and you could maybe... I don't know give me one small review. please  
**


	9. Falling

_**Chapter eight**_

_**Falling**_

_**I lock my gaze with his not able to look away. He has this pull about him that draws me in. I didn't know I was walking towards him until I was right in front of him. I jump in shock when I realize it. The boy gives me a slight smile. I look at him with a puzzled look on my face.**_

_**He must have some kind of power and it's not working on me. I look up at him with a small triumphant smile on my face. I whisper saying "I know what you are."**_

_**He stiffens considerably looking me straight in the eyes. Then he says "How?" in a voice I can't describe. It pulls you to him just like he does that's when I put the pieces together he must have the power of attraction. I said my thoughts and he stiffen just a little more so I knew I hit it on the nose.**_

_**I smile saying "I'm Bella Swan and you are?" He hesitated for a half second before saying "My name is Damien Andrews." He says "How is it you know about us but your still human? How can I not get in your head? How...what are you?" **_

_**I smile again telling him we need to take a walk. He looks straight at me then gives a slight nod following me. I walk past the huge slide with him keeping step with me when he grabs my shoulders turning me to face him. I feel his power trying to work on me again to make me do what he wants. I take a sudden intake of breath before speaking. **_

_**I explained the thing with Edward in very little detail only saying necessary facts. He listens with avid attention digesting every word I say. When I finish with my story one tear rolls down my left cheek that's when I feel Damien lightly wipe the tear away looking at it oddly like he had never seen one before. I use my hairs to hide my face looking through it at him.**_

_**He has an odd expression on his face one full of sadness and grief. I put my hand on his cheek to comfort him not realizing why I did so. He looks at me shocked by this simple action. We walk in silence not knowing what to do now. I asked him what power does he have I can feel something but I don't understand it. He looks at me and says "I have the power of physical attraction I can make you want to do anything I ask. I can tap into your head to look at your emotions." **_

_**I look at him my face full of shock. I have never come across someone who has the power of physical attraction. All the power he has in his hands the Voultri would do anything to get him. **_

_**I must have been lost in my thoughts because the next thing I know I'm falling. . . **_


	10. Damien

_**Chapter Nine **_

_**Damien**_

_**Gravity seemed to stop causing the fall to last twice as long. When I came close to hitting the ground I close my eyes anticipating the pain but I feel nothing. I open my eyes seeing the ground only a few inches away wondering what the heck just happened when… I feel someone lift me up putting me back on my feet. WHAT THE HECK who's touching me! I turn around quickly seeing Damien looking at me with a smirk on his face. We start walking again and Stacie comes up looking at the boy with a weird look on her face. **_

_**She looks at Damien and says "I think I know you from somewhere but I can put my finger on where..." He looks at her and says "I just have one of those faces you see." Stacie isn't convinced by this but lets the conversation drop. Stacie walks over to her car saying she'll wait for me there I look at Damien and he hands me a piece of paper with his number on it. He whispers in my ear that if I need him to just call and he'd come running. I rip half of the paper scribbling my on number handing it to him.**_

_**I walk to Stacie seeing an unreadable expression on her pretty face. She looks at me then silently gets in the car saying nothing on the ride home. I couldn't get a single word out of her mouth until we got in the house going to are attached rooms. **_

_**As I sat on my bed Stacie paced back and forth in my room. Until she just turned on me angrily and said "Are you nuts? Why did you go up to a random guy have you not seen taken! Don't do that to me ever again you hear me?" **_

_**I was stunned at this on slay of anger being lashed at me. I had never seen her act like this before honestly it kinda scared me a little bit. I understood that I scared her I deserved this. Then my phone started ringing I looked down not knowing what to do because it was...**_

_**A/N **_

_**I know I'm evil ;)  
**_


	11. The Call

_**WOHOO! MADE IT TO THE TENTH CHAPTER! THERE WILL BE MANY MORE TO COME BUT TO ME THIS IS A MILESTONE SO WOHOOO =)**_

_**ANYWAY... back to business with...  
**_

_**HERE IS THE CHAPTER YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR!**_

_**Enjoy! =) ;)**_

_**I don't own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does. **_

_**Chapter Ten**_

_**The Call **_

_**I look down my face must have drained of all color as I looked at the name on the front of my cell phone. Why would he be calling me he's already hurt me enough to last me a life time and they some. I can't deal with him right know it's too much too soon. Stacie walks slowly up to me grabbing the phone off the bed. She looks at the name and walks out of the room with my phone.**_

_**(SPOV) **_

_**I didn't know what happened at first I thought me yelling at Bella for scaring the life out of me did it to her. When I turned around she was staring at the front of her phone her face drained of complete color and her bottom lip quivered slightly. I couldn't see her this way I had an idea who was calling but I didn't think they would have the nerve to hurt her more than they already have. I walk slowly over to the bed were a distraught Bella sits staring into space. She dropped the phone as soon as she'd read the front.**_

_**So when I reach the bed I grabbed the phone and looked at the name to see **__**Edward**__**flashing on the front. Oh! It made me so mad I walked out of the room and was going to give him a piece of my mind. I open the phone and hear a somewhat deep voice say "Bella I…" I cut him off by saying "No you bastard it's not you don't know me but I know all you've done to my cousin so you listen and you listen good. If you try to come anywhere near Bella, I will hunt you down and gut you like a fish got it? Goodbye."**_

_**I shut the phone triumphantly turning with a smile on my face to see a shy Bella listening from the doorway. She looks at me stunned that I just did that. I can't believe it myself he just made me SOOOO MAD! Bella comes up to me slowly not saying a word and hugs me. I hug her back that's when she starts to shake and I hear her crying into my shoulder. That one person could do so much damage to someone like Bella or anyone really is terrible just terrible.**_

_**I let her cry just being there for her is all she really needs right now and that's what I'll do so she can live again.**_

_**(BPOV)**_

_**I couldn't believe that Stacie just walked out with the phone what is she going to do? I walked slowly to the doorway because curiosity got the better of me. When I get there Stacie is looking at the phone then takes a deep breath and opens it. She listens to him say something probably "Bella I need you" or something else I don't know. I listen closely when Stacie says "No you bastard it's not you don't know me but I know all you've done to my cousin so you listen and you listen good. If you try to come anywhere near Bella, I will hunt you down and gut you like a fish got it? Goodbye." I was utterly stunned into speechlessness I never thought she would eat his soul like that. I was so happy and so sad at the same time it was unreal. **_

_**Stacie turned seeing me in the doorway a smile on her face. I walk slowly to her and hug her. I didn't know I started crying until my whole body started to shake. My emotions have been all over the place all because of him I need to get over him. I need to live the life I was given. **_

_**Even though that's what he told me I'm doing this for myself not him or anyone else. I turn smiling at Stacie and say "lets do something fun tonight." She looks at me a little confused then a smile forms on her face and she says "What do you have in mind?" I honestly don't know but we have to do something... something I've never done before. that's when it clicks in my head I blurt out "LETS GO TO A CLUB!" really loudly.**_

_**Stacie is shushing me and says "not so loud and we're not old enough to go to a club remember?" hmmm I didn't think of that on then a light bulb went off in my head I said "lets go to that teen club in Carbondale!" Stacie looks at me like I' m nuts but after a few seconds she starts smiling just like I am. She says "I don't know what changed your attitude but I like it lets go to the club and find you a new friend" she says teasingly.**_

_**P.S. **_

_**Just to let you know there is not teen club in Carbondale I made that up myself so... I hope you like this Chapter I have a lot on my plate but I promise you I'll keep writing more. I will start writing on a regular basis IF I GET REVIEWS!**_

_**SO**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE**_

_**=.(.**_


	12. Party with a Vampire

I own only the character that are NOT in Stephanie Meyers Twilight books

Sorry it's took so long had a very ruff time lately so Here's my I'm sorry present

BUT you could give me a present aka reviews

well just a very strong suggestion =)

Enjoy

_**Chapter eleven**_

_**Party with a Vampire**_

_**Yeah so I let Stacie dress me in what she called the best partying outfit she could find in my closet. This happened to be a one shoulder skin tight red party dress with small matching high heels. Her outfit was less of a standout but she looked awesome in her sleek black halter dress and pumps. After we checked each other over we started walking down the stairs that's when I realized we didn't have a plan.**_

_**How are we going to get there if we don't have a plan? Stacie walks in front of me as confident as can be saying to her dad "Chelsea's having a party at the Teen Scene can we go? I want to show Bella around." He looks from Bella to me then says "Be home by midnight or I'm not covering for you" he warns. **_

_**Stacie grabs my arm pulling me to the door saying thank you over her shoulder to her dad. I was completely shocked that this happened but I know it wouldn't have been that easy back home. I walk out with Stacie and turn seeing her getting into the garage. My eyes must be bugging out of my head because there's a new blue corvette convertible that she's getting into. She looks up at me with a smile saying "Aren't you coming or are you just going to just stare at my car all night?"**_

_**I close my mouth and scurry to the car getting in quickly. She turns on the radio I forgot that she was seventeen so I felt a little saver with the knowledge that she's drove for more than 365 days. She smiles at me and then we're zooming out of the driveway. Ok I'm a little afraid right know but she slows down when we get on the road shooting me a crooked grin. **_

_**At a stop light Stacie gets out her phone and Call Chelsea. She talks to her saying the story and asking if she and any of the girls want to meet us there. Without looking Stacie goes right as the green light appears I would of thought that was just a fluke but it happened at every single light. So I had to ask her she grinned and said it was just magic. **_

_**I shake my head at her turning the radio up humming along to the music. We pull up at the club thirty minutes later next to an older convertible, a HUGE pick up truck, and a bmw. I wonder who owns those just as I think that I see people I recognize. Alyssa and a skinny blonde girl I don't know get out of the bmw. Next Stephanie gets out of the truck followed by Sierra and her boyfriend. **_

_**Lastly Chelsea gets out of the older convertible with Carlo and Stetson behind her. I guess we really are going to have a party. Alyssa comes over with the blonde girl who I later learn is Morgan. I look around for Stacie but I don't see her anywhere then I turn to my left and can't help but smile. She's talk to a guy in a brown leather jacket with a blue streak in his bangs. She really seems to be enjoying herself so we'll come back for her later. **_

_**I nod my head at are group and they look over at Stacie. The girls are smiling and get what I thought so they start walking to the door even Carlo gets it. Yet Stetson didn't seem to because he hollered "Stacie come on we're going in!" Everyone in are group gives him a death glare but we hear Stacie holler back "I'll meet you in there!" **_

_**So we walk in the club and its pitch black with strop lights in all colors flashing everywhere. The music is blaring and everyone is dancing or talking to someone. I look around taking it all in following my group over to are table. We were all talking and laughing having so much fun then I hear someone scream.**_

_**I look around until I see Chelsea with a huge grin on her face. Before I knew it she was pulling me on the dance floor how she got over here so face I have NO idea. So I dance on the dance floor a little waiting for the song to end. Yet before that happens Chelsea starts dancing with this guy so I slowly leave to go get a drink. **_

_**I get to the soda bar and sit down telling the bartender what I wanted. After I get my drink I just sit and watch everyone around me. "Losing touch with reality Bella?" I hear someone say close to my ear. I jump up in surprise almost spill my drink on the person. I turn and see Damien looking at me with a small crooked smile. I didn't know I was smiling until he laughed and said "I'm not doing this so you really are happy to see me." I look at him confused then I figure it out and laugh right along with him. **_

_**I sat back in my chair asking him what a vampire does at a teen club. He smiles and says "I have to have some fun." He smiles at me with a small tilt to it. I look out at the dance floor seeing someone I recognize dancing. Stacie's dancing with that guy from earlier. AHWWWWWW I'm so happy for her I must have sighed because Damien got up and walked in front of me. I didn't notice until a shadow was over my seat and a hand was sticking out in front of me. I looked at him curiously not sure what to do. He said "Are you going to have me stand here all night or will you dance with me?" **_

_**I let out a small laugh taking his hand walking towards the dance floor. Right when we stepped on the dance floor a slow song started playing. I was nervous beyond compare because I'm so clumsy. I look at Damien and say "Ummmm I can't dance Damien." He looks at me and smiles "Then let me teach you, just follow my lead" he whispered in my ear. I felt a shiver run down my spine how does he have this effect on me? **_

_**He puts both of my arms around his neck and then he slowly puts his on my waist not sure if I will let him. Surprisingly I feel like I fit in his arms while I felt so small and fragile in Edwards. Why do I feel so comfortable? I hardly know Damien but it feels like I've know him forever and then some.**_

_**We slowly sway as the song plays and he sings the words in my ear sending me into another case of shivers. When the song ended, I swear I heard him sigh sadly but maybe it was just in my head. He lets go of me and I suddenly feel cold know that he's not holding me… WAIT! He's a VAMPIRE vampires are cold not warm how could he make me feel? I can't think on this right know or I'll go crazy. I walk slowly back to the table my friends are at and sit down. I look around the table and see some new faces. **_

_**One is a guy with blond hair and grey eyes with his arm over the back of Chelsea's chair. Another is a girl with black curly hair and glasses sitting with Carlo. A boy came up behind Stephanie and wrapped his arms around her. Lastly the guy Stacie was dancing with was sitting with us. **_

_**I learned later that there names were Preston, Zoie, Kyle, and Stacie and that guy go to the dance floor before I could ask. **_

_**I watch all of them be all happy and smiley then someone wraps there arms around my waist…Which causes me to have a mental freak out. I turn around quickly coming face to face with a smirking Damien. I roll my eyes and just stand there. Who would have known I'd be at an partying with a vampire.**_

_**REVIEW!  
**_


	13. He's goanna start a fight

_**Chapter twelve**_

_**Well… he's goanna start a fight **_

_**I was talking to Stephanie when I hear this guy hollering from across the room. I turn to see guy around 6'2 with brown hair and brown eye walking straight at us with an angry looking on his face. I hear Stephanie groan loudly and shake her head. I lean slightly over closer to her never taking my eyes of him saying "Do you ummm happen to know that very angry guy walking over here by any chance?" She nods her head at me and says "He's my ex boyfriend Jacob Burnett." OH CRAP we are soooo screwed. I watch as he get closer and closer seeing from the corner of my eye Stephanie tenses up and Kyle wrap his arm protectively around her. **_

_**Jacob stands in front of us completely in a rage. He stares at Stephanie with bloody murder in his eyes. He quickly scans over the rest of us until his eyes land on Kyle's arm around Stephanie. Oh boy this will not end well at all. I see his eyes widen and his teeth clench, his whole body shakes menacingly. That's when it clicks for me he's a werewolf I tense up considerable. **_

_**How can I stop a massacre from happening and the secret from being exposed? Right when I was about to step in I hear an inhuman sound come from Kyle's mouth. His eyes dark as the night's sky, full of possessiveness as his arm unconsciously wraps tighter around Stephanie. HOLY CRAP! I have two werewolves about to kill each other and one of them just imprinted to one of my few new friends. Try to wrap your head around that. I look between them there glares never fading and poor Stephanie just looking between them not know what the heck is going on. There having a silent battle of wills when suddenly Jacob lunges forward right on to the table. **_

_**HOLY CRAP HOLY CRAP! **_

_**I hear Jacob growl angrily saying "She's mine you bastard!" Then I hear Kyle say while he punched him in the gut "No you're an asshole and she's MY imprint not yours!" They keep going at it Kyle staying one up on Jacob even though Jacob is bigger than him. After about ten minutes of them fighting Stephanie stands on what little bit of space on the table and screams, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? SOMEBODY BETTER START EXPLAINING RIGHT NOW!" **_

_**Gulp they better tell her because I'm certainly not. She looks pissed I watch the two boys look between each other both stepping back at the same time. Stupid cowardly werewolves! I step forward and say "Come on Steph let go for a walk and chat a bit." She looks at me questioningly but follows me out. I stand outside the club waiting on her to come out the door. As she comes out I steel my nerves to explain everything to her.**_

_**She comes and stands by me looking at me oddly. I take a deep breath and say " I know you don't understand what's going on and Kyle should be the one to be telling you this. Yet Kyle is being a big baby and so is Jacob so they unknowingly left it to me. I'll tell you but you won't understand and it'll be weird so PLEASE don't freak out." I look at her while she takes this in. I watch her breath in slowly and nod her head signaling me to go on. I start talking about the legends then shirt around the issue of imprinting. That's when she stops me and wants me to go into detail. I breath getting ready for the long speech I say "Well imprinting is when a werewolf finds there other half there soul mate. It is the one person there life that they can't live without.**_

_**You are the one Kyle imprinted on and Jacob was pissed because he had you first but he didn't imprint on you. So it was a nonbinding type of thing not like imprinting. No matter what happens in your life Kyle will always be there for you." A shocked expression covers her face and she stares at me with a blank expression on her face.**_

_**I walk away to my car when I hear her say " Well my life is really messed up." tonight has been eventful I had two werewolves fighting over a girl they imprinted on and then I of all people had to explain it to her. Yep it's time to go home.**_


	14. I wish I could be a normal teenager

I own none of the original Twilight Characters Sadly

_**Chapter thirteen **_

_**Oh to only be a normal teenager….**_

**After getting in my car I texted Stacie telling her to get a ride home from one of her friends because I wasn't feeling well. After sitting there for a little while making sure that she would get home ok I start the car up. Yeah I know that "I'm sick" lie has been used a lot but it's the most realistic one in my case. I drive to the house but I pass by it quickly I really don't want to go home right know so I just drive. **

**I get to the park and stop the car. I walk out and see a swing set oh all those memories of all the fun summers with my cousin at her old house in Christopher. We spent all are summers on swings or in the pool. I never got a tan some things just never change it seems. I go and sit on the swing gently swinging thinking of all kinds of things. I never thought I would be here I always thought I'd be with **_**him**_** and the Cullens. **

**I became so dependant on them on the love they showed me. I wonder if that was even real… could they all have been lying to me. I didn't want to believe that I couldn't deal with so much betrayal. As I swing I think hard on my relationship with **_**him**_**. Things I hadn't noticed was how he was always controlling me saying it was because he "loved me" and his old fashion ways. He was never fully there when I talked to him and I never fit well in his arms. All these things I realized but put to the back of my mind I thought he was perfect and could do no wrong. **

**Boy was I wrong the thing that hurt me more than everything else that's happened more then the bite from James, the venom, or the accident on my birthday was that I would've given him everything I was, I changed for him I wanted to end my human life for him. I loved him with my whole heart, soul, and spirit I was going to tell him that before he left me that was the big surprise I wanted to tell him…**

***FLASHBACK***

**I was sitting on my bed reading my Romeo and Juliet book when I heard the tapping on my window. I turn smiling seeing Edward standing in my tree watching me. I stand up slowly going to open the window. As I get it open he's holding me in his arms tightly. I take a big breath of his sweet smell looking up to see that crooked smirk that takes my breath away. **

**He walks to my bed still holding me close to him. He sits on my bed with me picking up my book and smiling at me. He says with his raspy deep voice "How many times are you going to read this Bella? You should have it memorized by now." How he says my name makes goose-bumps come out on my skin and my pulse race. He laughs that sweet chuckle shaking his head at me. Putting his arm out to me I snuggle into it I can be greedy when it comes to him. That chuckle comes out again and he just holds me. **

**After about ten minutes in silence I say "I have a secret you don't know!" yeah creative I know. He looks at me and says ****"What is it?" ****I grin at him shaking my head back and forth saying "Not going to tell you it's a surprise for tomorrow." He stiffens at the mention of tomorrow for some unknown reason and says ****"Why not just tell me now?" ****I say "Because it's a big deal and I want to wait and tell you then." He shakes his head and turns off the light on my nightstand holding me nowhere near as tightly as earlier. I lean up brushing his lips with mine he response but cuts it off quickly. I get under the covers as he hums my lullaby softly to me rubbing my hair. I start to doze off when I hear him say ****"I really wish you had told me you're secret Isabella because tomorrow won't go as you planned." **** I thought it was a dream so I ignored it as sleep took me.**

***END OF FLASHBACK***

**Oh my GOSH! He knew! He knew he was going to leave me the next day he didn't love me then either! When did he stop loving me? What did I do wrong to change his feelings? I felt tears falling down my cheeks but I couldn't stop them he knew for however long he was going to leave me. How could I have been so stupid? I wasn't anything but a toy to him. I was something to pass the time with nothing more than that to him. Something that made him curious that's what I was because he couldn't read my mind. I wish I could be a normal teenager… **

**Yeah i made Edward evil  
**


	15. Surprises Aplenty

**I would like to give a big shout out to all my readers I reached 2,877 readers sometime this month! You know I was so excited I almost fell out of my computer chair. If you are one of my readers I personally thank you and I would LOVE LOVE LOVE if you commented on After Winter Comes Spring telling me what you think please? **

**I have to thank my two friends lovely leslie and Cheer123 for listening to all my idea's and helping me make some important decisions. Any way enough of me thank you again and I don't own any of the original Twilight Characters…Sadly =.(…**

**Enjoy =)**

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

_**Surprises aplenty **_

**I sit in the swing gently rocking back and forth when I hear something. I look over at the other side of the park but there's nothing there. That's when I hear them, a group of angry drunks walking close by. I stiffen not sure what to do praying to be invisible. That's when I hear one of them shout, "Hey beautiful, what you doing over there?" Oh crap I've been spotted. I decided to ignore them, but that didn't stop him. "Hey Bi***, I'm talking to you, Answer me dam* it!" This will definitely NOT go over well. **

**I turn to look at them, not sure what to say. The guy that's yelling at me is huge with piercing black eyes and extremely tall, he looks like he could kill me without even trying. *GULP* I finally get some nerve to reply to him. "No…not…no...Nothing...hi." he replies saying," That's more like it." he starts walking closer to me and is looking at me closely. **

**I'm trying to walk away as slowly as possible without him noticing, but I'm sure he does as he starts walking faster and faster toward me. My breathing became more labored and my heart raced he was scaring the living daylights out of me! He reached out to me and caressed my face mumbling "All the things I could do to you…"I shouldn't have heard that my face drained of all color and I started shaking. I took a step back trying to put distance between seemed to be a game to him like cat and mouse. This little mouse was losing and didn't like it at all. I backed up until I backed into the slide. Oh no no no why did I come here alone in the middle of the night? Why was I so stupid? I have nowhere to go he's got me backed into a corner, the cat had this little mouse trapped **

**He laughed at me at how he finally had me were he wanted; I at first didn't notice that he had gotten so close to me. Until he starts to grab me but as soon as he touched my arm, someone struck him hard taking him to the ground. I had closed my eyes shut shaking from fear and cold even worse when I hear the sound of the drunks bones cracking. I know he was going to rape me but I couldn't let him die right in front of me. That's when I yelled "Stop! Stop! Don't kill him! I'm not going to watch a person die." **

**The guy stands up slowly as the drunk crawls away really fast. I can tell it's a guy because there are few girls that are almost or passing 6 feet tall. As he stands up the light shines on his head at first I see a hat over his head but as I look closer I see something I recognize about this guy as he turns to me I can't believe who I see…..**

**Cliffy I know I just had to do it but if you're reading this you hopefully like the story so you'll keep reading love all my fans and I would REALLY LOVE SOME REVIEWS  
**


	16. What are you doing here?

thanks to my readers and a special shutout to jwtwifan, bamboothbear, and staind782003 for reviewing I really appreciate it. I tried a new thing you'll read in this chapter so hope you like it. If you do or don't review me and tell me why. Also if you like it I might throw in some more here and there. This is one of the longest chapter to this story I've wrote it might not be but idk for sure it's almost eleven-thirty and I've been working on this for **hours** so PLEASE REVIEW. The original Twilight characters are not mine at all =(

Well that's all I think so enjoy SRP1995 ;)

**Chapter fifteen **

**What are you doing here?**

**I look up into Damien's eyes seeing the anger, fear, and…is that love? No, it couldn't be I shake my head freeing the thought. He turns he's head staring at where the guy had once been on the ground. I have never seen a look of pure raw hatred on any person's face. I feel compelled to comfort him more like an invisible sting pulling me to him. I can't see him like this without it hurting me and I barely know him? I walk up to him slowly putting my hand on his arm. He looks at it questioningly then looks away. I try to think of the perfect words to say to him but I honestly don't know what would fit this situation so… I'm just going to wing it.**

**I say "I don't know what's going on in that head of yours and I'll never really know. Yet whatever it's is bugging you and I don't like seeing you like this. It's not you, the you I know from the few days of knowing you that is. Is that you are funny, sweet, kind hearted, honest, trustworthy, and an all around good guy. Stop beating yourself up for whatever it is ok? OK?"**

**He looks at me then slightly nods his head. I take this as me winging it worked after all. As I adjust to the idea a new one jumps into my head why did he come and save me? Let alone how did he know to come save me? I was so confused right know it wasn't even funny. I needed answers from him…after thanking him of course. **

**I turn to see him looking at the moon above. I took this opportunity to stand beside him looking at him closely. His sandy brown hair glistened in the moonlight while the blonde streaks look even lighter in the light. His pale skin like porcelain was so smooth looking with a rough edge to it all the same. His gold eyes had been so furious earlier but know they just looked confused. His lips…I shouldn't look at those but I can't help it they draw me in almost as much as his eyes. I could get lost in those and his sweet golden eyes. Oh crap! He can get emotions out of my head!**

**I take a quick look at him through my hair seeing him staring straight at me. *GULP* I can't look away from him but I can't speak I look like a doe in headlights. **

**(DPOV)(Yep I did it) Earlier that night**

**I walk to the bar to get Bella another coke and as I wait for the bartender to go get it I think about my beautiful little klutz. After all this time I've been alone I find my mate the one meant for me. When I find her though someone broke her changed her. I could see it in those lovely chocolate eyes the pain she was so desperately trying to hide. I couldn't bear seeing her that way it hurt me more than S**_**HE**_** had but that's in the past now. **

**The bartender hands me the coke distractedly I see his feelings for the girl sitting at the end of the bar. She's pretty but not like my Bella…My Bella I like the sound of that. I start to walk back to the table when I hear it a werewolf growl. I shift quickly in that direction trying to get to my Bella Then I hear another one Oh H*** no! Nothing's going to happen with my Bella there alone. I hear the table crack and someone saying "She's mine you bastard!" while another says ****"No you're an asshole and she's MY imprint not yours!" **** Oh they better not be talking about Bella because she is MINE period. I try to run through the crowd but I can't break through without being exposed. With my vampire hearing I hear ever hit, every bone cracking slightly with each hit. After what seems like hours I hear a girl scream "****"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? SOMEBODY BETTER START EXPLAINING RIGHT NOW!" How was she again… Oh yeah that Stephanie girl. So that's who they were talking about…good. That's when I hear her my angel say ""Come on Steph let's go for a walk and chat a bit." I wanted to go with her I really did but I wouldn't do that to her. So I sit here waiting close to the open door leading to the parking lot… just in case. I hear her talking to the girl explaining everything to her. She seems to know A LOT about this I feel the little green monster named jealousy sporting his ugly head. **

**A few minutes later I hear only one set of footsteps coming back to the club door. I look up seeing the Stephanie girl shaking her head mumbling "Can my life get anymore screwed up?" I stand up scaring the life out of her saying "Where is Bella?" Stephanie gets her breathing under control and says "She…uhhh…she…left." That's not good enough for me I look at her irritated saying "Tell me where she when!" She's scared I don't have to look at her emotions to tell. She whispers "I think she went home or maybe the park I don't know." I run to my car quick for human speed. As I get in I drive straight to Stacie's house where Bella is staying. I don't smell her anywhere around here so I drive to the park just in case.**

**As I pull in I see Bella's truck I sigh in relief. I get out of the car and freeze. I smell alcohol and a lot of it. I look at the road seeing three drunks walking to the park. At first it didn't register to me until I smelled it, her heavenly scent of strawberries and vanilla. Oh no, they better not touch her; I start to run in the direction of her scent stopping behind a nearby tree. I see the man waking up to her saying "****Hey beautiful, what you doing over there?" I just controlled myself enough to not ripe his throat out. I hear my angels breathing accelerate from the fear but she doesn't show it. My brave little Bella, I hear that bastard say "Hey Bi***, I'm talking to you, Answer me dam* it!" Oh he** no I hold on to the tree leaving finger marks in the tree. **

**I hear her stutter a reply "****No…not…no...Nothing...hi." The stutter in her voice she couldn't hide but she still stood tall trying not to give anything but defiance. Then I hear the slime say "That's more like it." He's walking a very fine line right now. I watch paralyzed as he get's closer to my Bella as she slowly walks backwards he quickens his steps. He corners her against the slide running his hand down the side of her face saying "All the things I could do to you…" Then of all things he laughs at the fear he inflicted on my Bella and his thoughts…we DON'T NEED TO GO THERE!**

**It made me see red I couldn't control anything I did all I wanted to do was kill him. So the next thing I know I've got the guy in my hands just beating him. Every hit one after another left right left right I heard his bones cracking and bending under my hands but it couldn't stop me. Until I hear my angel say "Stop! Stop! Don't kill him! I'm not going to watch a person die." After everything this ****thing**** was going to do to her she still didn't want him to die. I stop only because she asks me to but I whisper in his at vampire speed saying "If you so much as think of abusing another woman especially my Bella it will be the last thing you do. I will fine you if you do, just be thankful she didn't want you dead or you would ****be****." I look at Bella with all the fear and anger in my eyes. The fear of almost losing her and the anger of not getting to kill that piece of sh*t. Yet I couldn't help but should the love that I have for her there as well if she saw it I don't know. **

**I look at the place the ****thing**** had once he was long gone if I had the chance I might just finish what I started. I keep thinking of ways I could have prevented this or got here sooner. I shouldn't have let her leave I should've been watching her closer? How can I be her mate and not be able to protect her? I was feeling like a complete and utter failure. **

**That's when I felt a feather like touch on my arm. I turn to see the face of a worried Bella. My Bella after all of this that's happened she's worried about me. Wow how did I get this lucky? I look at her as she starts to speak saying "****I don't know what's going on in that head of yours and I'll never really know. Yet whatever it's is bugging you and I don't like seeing you like this. It's not you, the you I know from the few days of knowing you that is. Is that you are funny, sweet, kind hearted, honest, trustworthy, and an all around good guy. Stop beating yourself up for whatever it is ok? OK?" **

**Wow she thinks all this about me after I almost killed that guy and am contemplating going after him later. I just look at her face but she had put her head down hiding something which I think was a blush starting. I want her to look at me. I can feel different emotions coming off of her but I don't know what to do so I wing it. I see her peeking through her hair at me and I never drop my glaze. **

**I went with the impulse and winged it. I leaned forward giving her the chance to turn her head but she keeps looking at me. I see she's nervous and in shock. I barely touch her lips with my fingers and watch her shiver slightly. The fear from the earlier encounter is still running through her. I can tell that she wants me to kiss and I really want to. I lean forward whispering in her ear "Not yet my sweet Bella but soon very soon." **

**A/N**

**soooo... what did you think? I hope you like it.**

**Review  
**


	17. Did he? Did we almost? I…I don't know an

**Chapter sixteen **

**Did he? Did we almost? I…I don't know anymore**

**(BPOV)**

**I felt so many emotions all I wanted was for him to kiss me. I wanted it more then anything. I didn't understand what he meant thought. Did he know that I wanted him to kiss me? Did he want to kiss me to? Why is everything so complicated? I shake myself internally I should stop thinking like this. I stand up shaking slightly from the cold before falling on my face. Well crap. I feel the pain throb through my once numb limbs making me wince. I try to push myself up on my hands and knees but I couldn't hold myself up. As I fell to the ground again blackness over took me….**

***Dream***

**I lay in thick white snow but I don't feel it. I look at my hands and there extremely pale then I notice I'm not breathing. I sit up quicker then I thought possible looking around me. I'm in a small paradise with an ice covered waterfall full of small snowflake looking lilies. I turn to see a girl sitting on the waterfall staring at me. I feel like I know her that she is a part of me or something. I unconsciously walk towards her when a boy grabs her hand. He looks so much like her they could be related. As I stand in front of them they smile at me and I see things odd about them. There vampire like beauty stuns me while there cheeks show they are at least slightly human. The boy reminds me of someone but I can't place it. They look at each other and start to say something but stop, then I see the boy smile at me one last time before saying **

"**Bye...mo…." before the girl covers his mouth as I fade back into the world of the living.**

***Dream End***

**I lay in a hard bed as my eyes adjust to the bright blinding light. As I try to open my eyes I see a dark figure in my mind…I panic. I try to move but my limbs weight a ton. As my eyes adjusted I see the dark figure was Damien I look in his direction trying to raise my head when I wince and hiss in pain. In a blur Damien is messing with things and next thing I know…I…I…ca...n't…sees…st…ra.i…ght… **

***Dream* **

**I'm in the same field as before with a slight difference to it. It's warmer then earlier like the starting of spring. I turn to the waterfall but she's not there but someone taps my shoulder making me jump. He laughs starting to say something but stops when his sister put her hand on his shoulder. She gives him a look and so does he. I see a meaning but can't figure it out. He turns to me again smiling bigger than ever. He grabs my hand and his is slightly warmer than a vampires. The girl lets out a soft high chuckle before covering it up by a cough. **

**I look at the boy but he shrugs his shoulders but I see the smile tugging on his lips with a small twinkle in his eyes, while the girl smirks away. That smirk I've seen that somewhere else before and that twinkle it's an image in my mind but I can't place their face. The girl's eyes to there a deep blue I don't know anyone with blue eyes. The girl kinda looks like me but I'm plain but she's… not plain anything but. Her almost her whole demeanor is like Alice but not completely. The boy though he's a mystery I know nothing at all about him the only thing is his hair is a dark shade of brown kinda like mine but with lighter streaks and emerald green eyes. **

**Who do they belong to? Where is there family at? The girl looks anywhere but at me. The boy leads me over to a leaf wall I hit it and they move scaring the crap out of me he laughs and pulls me through the opening. We get to this breathtaking park with fountains everywhere. I see a stone bench in the middle of this wonderland. I walk to it and the girl sits next to me while the boy sits in front of me laying his head on my knees with his legs crossed. **

**I look at the two of them saying "Tell me something's about you two." The girl looks up smiling for the first time saying "I'm a painter and I write really well. I love the outdoors and the sunshine. I don't make friends easily so it's just me and my brother here." I look at the smiling little boy and he says to his sister "You forgot about mom!" The girl gives him a dirty look saying "Anthony be quiet NOW!" **

**He looks at her saying "No! Mia I won't!" He hugs my legs tightly mumbling "no no no no." I hear the girl mumble "I should have never brought you with me. This is sooo a bad idea." The little boy he looks at me and says "My names Anthony Michael C…." Being cut of by his sister with her saying "Carlson… Anthony Michael Carlson and I am Amelia Shay Carlson." **

**I smile and rub the little boys head. He looks like he's five years old but how he acts it like he's two. I play with his hair and I hear him sigh he turns to me smiling a sleepy smile saying "My mommy does that to help…me…sl…ee..p…" He starts to fall to the ground but I grab him. I lay him in my lap and watch this little angel sleep I look over seeing Amelia looking distant and needing saving so I poke her. She turns to me with a raised eyebrow then looks down at her little brother with a mothering look. **

**I couldn't help but whisper to her "Do you two have family somewhere? Where is your mother at?" She looks at me with a smile on her face that could never reach her eyes. She says "Are mother? Are mother was sweet, kind hearted, gently, a big pushover, but most of all she was are mom." I look at her and say "What do you mean was?" I see her take a deep breath before saying "Mom was with her husband my father when she had me then my dad was taken from us. She stayed with friends thinking he had died for so long she later on had my brother that's when the messages started." **

"**Messages what messages?" I said she looked at me and said "Someone started sending my mom pictures of my father beaten up, in good heath then beaten again. Then they sent her pictures of bloody brass knuckles covered in my dad's blood. They started threatening her saying the only way he'd live was for her to give herself instead. So she had me watch my brother and say with her friends. Not long after though they found us. We all split up going different ways my brother and I have been alone ever since." I but my hand on her shoulder saying "It's alright sweetheart you'll find them soon trust me." **

**She gives me a knowing smile and says **

"**I already did." **

***Dream End* **

**I slowly sit forward looking around I see I'm in a hospital room. Why am I here? I turn my head seeing Damien sitting in a chair looking at me. I give him a weak smile and say "Uhh Hi."**


	18. Am I insane?

**A/N**

**The last chapter was something that goes well with the whole story… Which you don't know the plans for (evil smile) but seriously it is needed for later on so be patience with me. I love all of you and I really hope someone likes last chapter (reviewing it if you did or didn't like it) also ALL the original Twilight characters don't belong to be.**

**Chapter seventeen**

**Am I insane?**

**I see Damien's confused face looking up at me. His book now forgotten as he stares at me I look down seeing all the tubes and wires attached to me… Oh crap a wave of nauseousness sweeps through me leaving me numb. I lay slowly back in the bed all my blood rushing from my face to Mexico. Needles blood not a good combination especially when I'm unconscious that three strikes. I feel someone touching my arm and I look up into Damien's concerned eyes. **

**Crap**

**I made him worried ALL over again. I turn to him and try smiling reassuringly… it probably came out as a grimace though. He lets out a small laugh rubbing my hand reassuringly. I relax so much with him here it calms me down where all my stress seems to melt away from me. I smile at him now a real smile on my face. **

***Hours Later***

**I feel so numb but filled with so much pain is that even possible? I found out there were six different tubs in me. SIX! Not including all the wires taped to me with clear duck tape. That's not a hospital it's a torture chamber!**

**I wobble getting out of the wheel chair…Yes they gave me a wheel chair Damien wouldn't let me out of it. I sit in the front seat then I realize this is the first time I've been in Damien's car. It's some kind of mustang and the only reason I know this is the little horse emblem on it. He gets into the drivers seat and takes off down the road. I look out the window thinking about things.**

**Everyone know that's a bad thing for me to do but I can't help it. I remember Mia and little Anthony. Were they just a figment of my drug induced state? Or somewhere are they real people? They were so really to me everything about them. Could I really have made them up in this messed up brain of mine? **

**I hear a cough and I turn to see an amused Damien intervening on my thinking processes. I give him a look while he just laughs. I look out the window seeing that we're outside Stacie's house. Oh boy… Stacie I forgot about my overly protective younger cousin. Yep… She's going to kill me. I look at Damien pleading with my eyes not to make me go in alone. He shakes his head no at me saying "I'm not getting my vampire a** eaten alive by her nuh uh not me I like my pieces in tacked thank you." He gives me a smile while I glare back. **

**I open the car door walking slowly to the front door looking at Damien's car every few seconds trying to figure out an escape route. As I reach the door I take a deep shaky breath before knocking. The door flies open wide as a furious Stacie stands in front of me in jean shorts and a tank top. Oh man…think brain think of something to say… "Uhhh Hi" **

**Really that'd the best I could come up with she's so definitely going to kill me. She lungs at me squeezing me in a death grip kind of hug that I wasn't expecting at all. I hear her crying and her say "Don't yo…u….ev…er…do…Th…at….to…me…ag…ai…n! You hear..m…m…me? Wow I feel so bad right know that I worried her so much. It seems I'm worrying everyone lately. She grabs my arm dragging me into the house up to are room without stopping. She closes the door, locking it, and then sits on the bed looking at me pointedly. **

**She says "Well tell me why you left us at the club then never came home until almost three in the afternoon the next day? Hmmmm what did you do missy?" I look at her telling her to first calm down then I tell her about the attempted rape at the park. Stacie says "I wish I would of got a hold of that guy I would of cut of his balls with a jagged knife try getting them sown back on then bastard! Then I would have tazered his a** while spraying him with pepper spray because No one I mean NO ONE touches my cousin without going through me first!" Oh I love her so much she doesn't even know. We talk for a little while until Stacie brings up "So you and Damien ehh? Got something you want to discuss with your good ol therapist right here."**

**I couldn't help but giggle and I hardly ever giggle but we used to play games like this when we were younger. So I talked I told her my feelings for Damien and I told her about the dreams while I was in the hospital. She listens intently until I finish saying "Hunny about Damien all I can say is GO FOR IT YOU IDIOT! The dreams though how you described them is so much detail I just don't know what to tell you. Maybe they means something maybe they don't but only time will tell." I lay back on my bed while my eyes feel heavy.**

**I hear Stacie say "You look exhausted try to get some more sleep when you wake up I'll bring you some food." **

**As she walks out I get under the covers of my bed snuggling deeply into them. That's when sleep overtakes me again…**

***Dream***

**I seem to just end up here nowadays. I look to see Mia sketching something while sitting in the grass. I walk slowly towards her and shout hi. She looks up and smiles at me. When I get close I sit down next to her. She closes her sketch book quickly hiding it in her bag. Ooookay that wasn't weird at all. I look around the place and ask "Where's little Anthony at?" She looks at me and says "Oh Tony's not here today he's at home." Oh ok we sit here in silence as I look over her features. Her soft feminine features with her high cheek bones, big blue eyes with long fanned out lashes and lush ruby red lips. She is the definition of feminine. Her hair with soft looking waves going through it in this light looks like a halo's around her head.**

**I wish I looked like her but that'll never happen. She stares out at the sky not looking at me I get in my pocket taking out my phone. I quickly snap a few photo's of her, saving them to my phone. **

**I'm going to find out once in for all if I'm insane.**

**A/N**

**Yeah I love you guys because my time its almost midnight and I've had a hard week with so much homework like research papers and memorizing the bones of the body and things like that and I'm EXHAUSTED but I stayed up to make this chapter for you all so please for 1. Don't judge my spelling mistakes and 2. Please review for my sleep deprivedness. Anyway part of this chapter was necessary while the rest was just a plain old chapter. Review telling what you think like ect.**

**Criticism is more than welcome to make my story better for my lovely readers. **

**My readers shout out goes to**s**taind782003** **for commenting on the last chapter and hopefully many more to come. Each chapter I update I will give reader shout outs to every ****SINGLE PERSON**** who ****REVIEWS**** my story for any reason at all so. **

**Please review love you**

**SRP1995 **


	19. The messed up life of little ol me just

**I don't own the original Twilight character. **

**The reader Shout Out goes to RobSten4ever for her constructive criticism thank you very much.  
Chapter Eighteen**

**Enjoy =)  
**

**The messed up life of little ol me just got worse  
**

**I woke up with my stomach growling angrily at me as I sit up. I look around for Stacie buts she's no where to be seen. I stand up walking towards the door when I hear a shout. I ease closer and closer to the door my curiosity getting the better of me. I crack the door open a little and can't believe my eyes…**

**(SPOV) Earlier **

**After I left Bella so she could sleep, I went in the kitchen to make me something to eat. After fixing some chicken soup I sat in the living room eating it. I cleaned my stuff up after wards getting on the computer. I had a thought that wouldn't leave my mind so I went with it. I got on Google typing in Edward Cullen. A bunch of things came up but all dead ends except for one. I click on it and it's a chat site. I make up a name and password signing in. I look over this site finding out he lives in Alaska. Bella says they move around a lot. So I having some of the friends I do can hack the network getting extremely personal information. **

**As soon as the information pops up it quickly deletes it. Oh no you don't! This is war I fight the other hacker for fifteen to thirty minutes until I almost destroy there hard drive completely. After I pull up all the information they tried to delete I see things that don't make sense. Like arrest warrants from 2000 for disturbing the peace for three different people a Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, Emmett Dale McCarthy, and Jasper Hale Whitlock. Wait a second Bella said Edward's middle name was Anthony could that be…. Oh my gosh!**

**I keep looking seeing adoption records, license registrations, and a birth certificate…wait that can't be right. It says Edward was born in the 1901 that can't possibly be right. I keep looking see all kinds of messed up dates in this guys files all with different names with them. Who is this guy and why is he stealing identities? Then it brings up pictures form different years each picture of Edward is almost the same not a single change…. Bella and I need to have a ****serious ****talk. I look up seeing Bella's door slightly open and her face peering out. She's looking at the computer screen her face pale white. **

**I use my finger motioning her over here. She slowly comes down stairs and stands next to me. I bring up the birth certificate saying "We need to have a talk explain this to me" While pointing at the screen I say "How can someone be born in 1901 and still be alive?" She puts her head down and I get it. She already knew this. She was hiding something from me. I stare her down not giving an inch knowing she'll cave. I watch as indecision crosses her face. Whatever this secret is it's BIG because she should have caved by now. **

**She drums her fingers nervously on her leg and won't look me in the eyes. I stand up walking until I'm right in front of her "If this Edward guy" I say while pointing at the computer screen "Has done anything to you other than be a complete and utter ahole you better tell me know or so help me I'll rip him a new one." She laughs gently nodding her head no but she takes a deep breath anyway. I look at the anguish, fear, love, and remorse that quickly cross her face before being replaced with a resolved face. Like she decided that however bad it is she can't go through it alone anymore. She motions me to the couch and I follow her sitting down next to her. She turns looking at me hesitantly before saying "The birth certificate that you found was right by the way but let me explain how… ok?" **

**I nod at her to continue and she says "the Cullen's ****his ****family they… none of them are…. human." I look at her like she's nuts and she says "Hear me out then you'll understand!" I nod again and she says "They are vampires not the stuff in Dracula or anything but they are. They drink blood the Cullen's drink animal blood while other vampires drink humans. They sparkle in the sunlight, are extremely cold and fast. They have singers and mates like other mythological creatures." **

**I try to process this when out of my mouth flies "There are other creatures! I thought they were just stories." She sadly nods saying "I only know of a few for certain but there all out there somewhere." Ok that creeps me out…A LOT but I try not to show it. I say "so your telling me you dated a crazy hundred and something year old vamp in forks? Were you high? Cause if you tell me you were EVERYTHING would make since." **

**She shakes her head no saying "No I wasn't high, drunk, or stoned. I was clear headed. You know the thing I mentioned about singers and mates right?" I just nod and she says "Well I thought I was his mate for awhile so did he but we knew I was his singer. A singer is to a vampire someone who's blood is SOOO irresistible that the vampire usually drains them. I was lucky he had the control he had. Lucky and unlucky all at the same time it seems." She mumbled the last part while the rest hit me head on. He thought about killing Bella then he controlled it? That is one messed up boy. **

**I don't get how they became vamps though so I asked Bella and she said "They were turned by Carlisle there father figure there venom when it enters the bloodstream it changes it causing you to look your age forever and be completely gorgeous." I look at her and say "what's the catch?" She stares at me saying "Catch what do you mean?" Oh brother… I look at her and say "It all sounds to good to be true so something has to be taken from you when it happens right?" **

**Now she gets what I meant because she says "Oh vampires can't have children. That's the catch and you can't go out in the sunlight or you glow bright like diamonds." That's good to know than just in case I ask her "Do they have any weaknesses?" She nods and says "Vampire teeth can shred them or shape-shifter teeth. Also vampire venom on a weapon I would think and fire defiantly fire." I write these on a mental list in my head and store it for later.**

**So that's all the stuff that was bothering her. I see how crazy her life is and now so is mine. **

Like it? Love it? Hate it?

I hope you like this chapter it was pretty easy to write it came together well. I have a question for my readers that I dearly love Who do you think Stacie was fighting with on the computer?To all Jasper, Edward, and Emmett fans you could see them getting arrested..well if you can't I most certainly can =)

Emmett=trouble

Emmett+Jasper= Arrest

Emmett+Jasper+Edward= OH S**T! =)

**PS  
**

Someone you know might be making a appearance in a few chapters 

**PPS**

Damien is not the person but their relationship is going to get more how do you say involved...**  
**


	20. Well Well Well

**Sorry Sorry Sorry I've been going through a lot like research papers and all that school stuff first then I almost broke my ankle which is really a high ankle sprain, then to getting the flu so I've had a bunch of problems so here's the long awaited chapter.**

**P.S. I don't own the Original Twilight characters**

**P.P.S. Reader SHOUTOUT GOES TO jwtwifan!  
**

**Chapter Nineteen **

**Well Well Well**

**(BPOV) **

**So I finally told her everything it makes me feel a since of freedom. I don't have to hide it from her anymore. She thought I was nuts at first but the more I said the more she believed that was for sure. Her whole attitude changed from shock, to more shock, and then I can see all the wheels turning in her head as she asked me different questions. After all this we say silent for a few minutes staring out the window until I hear her mumble "that's what she's been through…"**

**She never knew the whole story about him and his family until now I couldn't hold all that in anymore when I saw that computer page with his picture I broke down in shock and despair. I hear the door bell ring in the back of my mind as Stacie goes to get it. Minutes later Damien is sitting in front of me a worried look on his face. I put my hand unconsciously on his cheek while trying to pull a reassuring smile. He doesn't buy it at all giving me a look. **

**I shake my head getting up and trying to walk around him but he just stands there. From the corner of my eye I see Stacie sneak out of the room leaving us alone. I get around the chair quickly but he's faster standing in front of me. My back against the wall his two arms trapping me he's so close I feel his minty breath on my face. He gives me a mischievous smile saying "I have ways of making you talk." Gosh dang him and that voice like sweet smooth chocolate. I try to move but my legs won't let me. Then he does something that surprises me to no end. **

**He kissed the base of my neck causing my pulse to accelerate ten times to fast. How can he do this to me? He knows he's doing it to because his grin only gets bigger. He kept kissing my neck sending shiver after shiver down my spine. He's trying to kill me isn't he? I leaned against the wall but he never stops. He nibbled on my neck which excited me more than it should have… Damien…Damien… Damien why do you want to kill me so? His lips traveled up my neck then back down never touching close to my lips when he whispered on my skin "So are you going to tell me now?" **

**Oh no if this is his form of torture I like it a lot. I quickly shake my head no and he says "Then you asked for it babe." What? As soon as I was about to ask he kissed the side of my mouth but pulled away before I could respond then does the same with the other side. He kept doing this making me….want to…..I don't know what this possessive feeling is but I let it take charge. He tried to pull away but I wrapped my arms around his neck with my hands in his hair kissing him. I couldn't take him teasing my lips anymore so I took charge…yeah I know so not me. **

**When we pulled apart we were panting and Damien being a vampire didn't even need to breath and he was panting harder than I was. He looked at me his golden orbs darker with desire and I blushed crimson what did I just get myself into? I slipped under his arm going up the stairs two at a time. I got to me and Stacie's room where Stacie's laying on her bed throwing a baseball in the air. I slide down the door saying "I just kissed Damien." The ball she was throwing falls from the air hitting her in the head. "Ouch! You did? FINALLY!" I look at her funny and she gives me an exasperated look saying "If you haven't already noticed he follows you around everywhere like a little puppy, he caters to your every whim and the look in his eyes when he sees you. WAKE UP WOMAN! ARE YOU NOT IN THAT HEAD OF YOURS? THINK! Think realllyyyyyyy hard…"**

**So I sit on the edge of the bed closing my eyes thinking, remembering**

***Bella's Thoughts ***

**I remember the time he wiped my tears at the park the day I met him, the night at the club him dancing with me to make me smile, and the day he saved me from the rapist. The feelings I have felt around him the pain he gets rid of, the way he smiles makes butterflies flutter in my stomach. Lastly that kiss today…oh boy that kiss made shuttles at NASA launch it was so hot. I care about Damien…WHO am I kidding? I think it might be that l word that hurt me so much before. The one I never thought I could say in relation to me…again. An image of his beautiful face flashes in my mind his golden eyes shining brightly as he smiled at me with the sun shining on his face lighting his hair to a light brown almost blonde color with what looks like a halo over his head. I'm such a teenager my hormones are going crazy for a guy that's thousand times to good, smart, funny, happy, loving, and so much more than I can ask for. But in my mind I ask could it work out?**

**Could he care about me like I seem to care about him? I shake my head and look at Stacie who's just staring at me grinning ear to ear. I couldn't help but let the grin slip onto my face. That's when she screams at the top of her lungs jumping off the bed to hug me. Yep the most random person I know… She lets me go and asks "So where's Damien at?" I feel hollowness in my chest that he's not here with me. I look at Stacie and just break down…dang my emotions are so out of whack right now. She just does what she always does she holds me as I cry not trying to comfort me just being there when I need her to be. The thing (he who even though those feelings for him have changed will still not be named) never did for me. **

**(SPOV)**

**After Bella got herself together I told her to take a shower it helps with emotional problems so she's in there. While I'm thinking of ways to put my super top secret plan into action, without Bella finding out to soon of course. You see I want to get Damien and her together like I know they both want and just not gutsy enough to do anything. SO… I'll do it for them Hahaha damn I'm good they won't even see it coming. All I need is Damien's number aha! Bella left her phone out here. I went through the contacts until I found Damien's number I saved it into my phone as a safe guard. Time to start stage one of my plans. Hahaha just you wait… **

**(BPOV) **

**After I took that well needed shower I came out of the bathroom to find a brand name new dress laying on the bed with a letter saying Bella in big letters on it. I walk over and pick up the letter reading it…**

**(WHAT THE LETTER SAYS)**

_Bella I got us into this fancy new theater to see the Phantom of the Opera… Yeah I remembered that it's your favorite. It's in Carbondale so get in that fancy new dress AND all the fixings I bought you with no ands, ifs, or buts about it ok… for me? It's something that I think you need so just go with it. Make me feel like not a complete failure in making you feel better please? Be ready and at the theater at seven o'clock sharp right outside in front of the big fountain alright_

_Love you bunches Bells_

_Stacie =)_

**(End of LETTER) **

**So that's what she was planning I know that girl so well she was planning a little trip for me how sweet. I pick up the dress looking at it with awe. It's a black halter with a cut out leg and it looks form fitting with white wedges…kill me. I swing the heels around on my hand until I get a glance at the bottom in mid swing. Those can't be….OH MY GOSH! Those are Louis Vuitton's! Knowing Alice you learn a few fashion names and I saw a pair of these in her closet one time…the only time I wished I could wear heels. I know they are because of the red bottoms that only this brand has. I check the clock seeing its 5:30 causing me to run to the bathroom to get ready.**

**(SPOV)**

**Good part one is done. She believed that it was just a trip to make her smile like I thought she would… and she says I don't understand her ha! Well I still have Bella phone so I send the text to Damien saying:**

_From Bella_

_Hey Damien I was wondering if u wanted to go to the new theater with me tonight if u do met me at the big fountain outside at 7 p.m. sharp ok? Text me back ur answer…bye_

_May 31, 2011_

_5:33p.m._

**That should work after a few minutes of an agonizing wait I get a text saying:**

_From Damien _

_Sure Bella I'll meet you there. Can't wait to see you _

_May 31,2011_

_5:36p.m._

**Perfect just perfect stage two is complete next up is stage three….hehehe**

**(BPOV)**

**I was right about the dress it really is form fitting it makes me extremely curvy making me feel like a short brown haired Kim ****Kardashian. Yet it's still extremely comfortable to wear whoever made this is a genius. I love these shoes but no one is going to hear me say it out loud. I put on my makeup curling my slightly then walking out the door at 6:15. I drive as fast as I can without being stupid. I get to the theater from the directions Stacie sent me getting there at 6:55 I look around not seeing her yet so I sit on the edge of the fountain watching people walking in the theater. I kept getting stared at which was creeping me out until I hear a deep voice say "Beautiful as always aren't you?" It sent shivers down my spine making my heart skip a beat which caused him to let out a throaty chuckle that made my toes curl.**

**I look at him and stutter out "What...a…are…you…doing…he...here?" Another one of those chuckles and he says "Just in the neighborhood you know?" I look at him trying to hide my pink cheeks but it didn't work. My phone suddenly starts singing "Best friend calling pick up your phone!" over and over again until I look down seeing **_New Message _**clicking it as it comes up:**

_From Stacie_

_Hey sorry girly I can't make it. Sierra needs my help with boy dramas so I'll b staying with her tonight love you and I'm really sorry. Have fun for me and without me k? Promise me? _

_Love you_

_Stacie =)_

_May 31,2011_

_7:10p.m._

**Really! Not even five minutes before the play starts she pulls this on me! I look at Damien and ask "Do you want to see this play with me?" He smiles and says "Sure." We walk in and get something to drink then go to find are seats. I ask the attendant where the seats are and what he says blew my mind, he said "You're on the front row the middle two seats miss." That makes my anger at Stacie for leaving me here alone lessen not completely…but almost. We reach the seats and I feel like a little girl on Christmas morning. I slip my phone out quickly taking a picture of me and Damien sitting in the front than a few of the stage quickly. The lights start to dim and I turn my phone of putting it in my pocket. I watched in rapt attention as the play started watching in awe as things came to life. It was like I was imagining it while reading the book but in vivid detailing. I always love the dark and mysterious phantom but you knew that Christen didn't feel the same. She cared for him but not in a loving way but a protective way. With those words said in my mind Edwards face showed up I shook my head to get rid of the image. I turn to see Damien looking at me with concern written all over his face. I give him a smile turning to see the curtain fall and intermission starting. I stand up stretching in my black dress turning slightly to see Damien's eyes glued to the exposed skin higher up on my thigh. I blush crimson giving him a look while he gives me one of his mischievous smirks then just starts laughing.**

**I sit down giving him another look until he stands up stretching like I had been. I couldn't help staring at him. He's like a freaking Adonis you know who wouldn't stare. I looked around and saw every woman around us had there eyes glued to him. I smirked a little because he was with me and not any of them. I looked up seeing him smiling at me. He leans down kissing my cheek lightly while I smile in contentment. Intermission ends and we watch the second half of the play. The end which always caused me to cry so I tried to suck it up but I did very little. **

**I wiped the tears before they fell feeling Damien's arm around my shoulders holding me. It made my skin tingle in happiness from just the little contact. All those emotions I realized I had for Damien started running to the surface again causing me to feel unsure and apprehensive. After the curtain calls had ended and the theater had cleared we walked out into a downpour. The rain was fast and strong I got out from under Damien's arm trying to go to my car when I reached the fountain he stopped me. I looked at him funny when he said "I'll walk with you." I said "I can walk on my own thank you." **

**He stops me again whispering "Why are you being so hard headed? You're the most confusing woman I know and I've been alive for hundreds of years!" I look at him hard saying "If you didn't mess with my emotions so much maybe I wouldn't be so confusing!" I covered my mouth with my hand not believing that I said that out loud he looks at me saying "Is it in a good way…or?" **

**He sounds nervous not looking at me. I don't look at him turning away from him I say "Sometimes I don't know honestly…I feel things…I haven't felt this…much and it scares me." He puts his fingers under my chin and said "What if I feel the same way? What if this scares me to? I don't want to run from it anymore." I look at him shocked he really felt the same about me? He says "Would you be willing to take the chance with me?" I look at him his eyes burning into mine I nod my head yes seeing his breathtaking smile covering his face. He leans down in the middle of the pouring rain and kisses me. I couldn't believe this was happening I let my senses take over holding him close kissing him soundly we pull apart and he says "Will you Isabella Marie Swan be my girlfriend?" I look at him with a big smile spread on my face saying "Yes Damien Andrews I will" kissing him one last time before he grabbed my hand walking me to my car. **

A/N

I want to tell my readers ahead of time that on June 4th through 10th I'll be at camp with no computer access so I won't be able to update also on June 27th through July 2nd another camp I go to doesn't have it either sorry. So I'll try to update as much as I can. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! SRP1995


	21. Mini Vacation

Hey readers this is a quick chapter before I go to camp for a week. Hopefully I'll come back with some reviews waiting for me ;)

**Chapter Twenty**

**Mini Vacation **

**I felt like I was on cloud nine as I drove home. I kept thinking back on what just happened. Ok who really gets that movie magic kiss in the rain, I never thought that would be me. I get home quickly skipping through the door (yes I skipped) up to me and Stacie's room. I open the door to be attacked my not only Stacie but her friend Sierra. I look at them in shock saying "Stacie I thought you were at her house helping her with boy problems?" **

**Sierra laughed out load saying "that's what you told her? Oh that's great!" I look between Stacie and Sierra my eyes filled with confusion as Stacie looks down sheepishly. That look I've learned always means that she's hiding something from me. I gave Stacie my most threatening look causing her to look away from me. Sierra stands up mumbling something before leaving the room. Stacie looks at my drenched clothes and says "So how did tonight go?" I look at her trying to keep the smile off my face but failing miserably. **

**She gives me a knowing look saying "Girl you better tell me right now what's causing that big smile on your face." I sit on the bed next to her and spill everything not leaving out a single detail. Her smile got bigger the more I talked causing me to wonder could she have… No. After a while she lays back on her bed smiling like an idiot causing me to ask "Did you I don't know have something to do with tonight?" She looks anywhere but in my eyes causing me to think. The reason why she bought me the new clothes letting me borrow her Louis ****Vuitton shoes, why she abandoned me at the last minute, and the final touch was why Damien was at the theater alone standing at the fountain. **

**I look at her and say "You plan my whole night didn't you?" Stacie looks up at me guilt rimming her eyes when she nods her head at me. She says "I did it for your own good you know. If I hadn't stepped in you two would still care for each other without doing anything about it. I had to step in to make you smile again like when we where little Edward broke you took what was you that spark you had. I hated what he turned you into this isn't who you are the girl that you are with Damien is the Bella I remember." **

**The tears started rimming my eyes as she spoke the truth ringing in every word she said. I had changed to fit into Edwards life, what I thought he wanted instead of what I really was me. I hugged her while she mumbled "I was just trying to make you happy" over and over again. I looked her in the eyes when she looked at me saying "Bella you need to clean up you look like sh*t right know." We both laughed as I went to the bathroom to take a needed shower. After I got out in my comfy pj's of my booty shorts and tank top that said "Bite me" on it. Stacie and I watched movies until we passed out around three a.m. the next morning. When I woke up I felt a weight on my chest like someone was sitting on me. I turned opening my eyes to see Stacie sitting on my chest watching some random TV show. I try to talk but it comes out a gasp-like whisper. I hit her with my arm slightly causing her to look down at me smiling. She says "Oh finally your up" I look at her like she's nuts and whisper out "get off of me!" **

**She smiles then makes her mouth into an oval giggling before getting off of me. I take in a needed breath saying "Don't do that to me every again you here me? That stuff hurts girl let me do that to you next time show you how it feels." Stacie just laughs at me throwing clothes at me. I look at what she threw at me seeing a sapphire blue bikini in my hands with a cover up. I look at Stacie like she's nuts there is no way I'm wearing this outside where there's…people. Stacie and I have a stare off where sadly I lose and have to wear the stupid thing. I throw on the cover up quickly when I hear Stacie say "Be happy I let you use the cover up." I stick my tongue out at her walking out the door yeah real mature I know. A couple minutes later Stacie comes out of are rooms with a beach bag in hand filled with clothes, tanning lotions, and volleyball. I walk out the back door when I hear Stacie hollering for me. **

**I turn around to hear her say "We're going to a pool party not in my pool so go get in the car." Oh no! I did not agree to this Stacie gives me an encouraging smile before motioning towards the car. I sigh in defeat getting in the car. We drive in silence the only noise you hear is the radio… well Bruno Mars to be exact. Right when I was about to say something Stacie said "We're here now please try and have some fun ok? Not too much **_**fun**_** though." I nod my head when she hands me a bottle of tanning lotion. She says "Put some of this on it'll tan you quicker hopefully otherwise you'll burn up." I nod again putting on the sunscreen all the places I could reach. **

**After I'd done this Stacie opens her door getting out of the car. I quickly get out when she motions her hand for the lotion. I hand it to her and she squirts some in her hand motioning with the other for me to turn around. She rubs sunscreen on my back after she's done we walk up to the gate. You can hear everything going on from right hear Stacie smiled at me one more time before opening the gate walking in. I look my cousin over in her red suit with the low scoop back and neckline she looks really good in it. I walk behind her nervously wondering whose house we're at. **

**I got my answer when we got around the corner. There were guys everywhere running around with squirt guns and water balloons while the one girl you could see was sitting in a lounge chair watching all the men. We walk over to Sierra after she motions us over. When we get to her see say "There you guys are this place is packed with boys everywhere…ahhh I love the single life." I look at her and say "What happened with your boyfriend?" Sierra just smiles and says "Well it didn't work out he and I just drifted to far apart that's all." I nod my head and sierra asks me "Anyone of them boys out there catch your eye B? You can go after whatever one you want." **

**I start to say something when Stacie says "Sierra she's off the market because a friend off mine swept her off her feet already." Sierra nods saying "She can still have a little fun…if she wanted to that is?" I nod my head no instantly causing Sierra to laugh saying "Oh ok sweetie whatever you want but excuse me while I go and mingle with the blonde cutie over there." Stacie laughs rolling her eyes. I wish Stacie hadn't made be wear this bikini because the water looks very inviting.**

**Stacie starts to tell me something but is interrupted when a guy I slightly recognize picks her up around her middle and runs towards the pool. Who was he again...Oh! That was Stetson ok…well guess I'm on my own now. I walk towards the in ground pool sitting on the edge with my feet in the water. Debating on whether to get in the pool in this stupid bikini or not when someone says against my ear "its bad luck to leave a pretty girl alone in her thoughts…I don't want bad luck do I?" I turn to be face to face with a gorgeous blonde haired blue eyed hunk of a guy. I gulp looking in his blue eyes for a human he is…wow. **

**He smiles cockily saying "Like what you see huh? I know you do cause your drooling, I'm Derek." I shake my head needing to get away from this gorgeous devil. Stacie comes up to my rescue wet from head to toe causing her suit to be skin like showing all her curves. That got Derek's attention real quick. Stacie was laying on the charm making him beg for more while I slipped away. Thank God for small favors right? I walked to the soda bar grabbing a coke when this other guy sits on the stool next to me. I really need to get out of here. He smiles at me grabbing a drink. Right when he's about to say something I get off my chair walking in the opposite direction.**

**If I weren't dating someone I would kinda like this but that's not the case. I look around for an escape route but I see nothing. I don't know what to do. I end up deciding after fighting with myself internally to enjoy myself for a little while. I take of the cover up I was wearing leaving in under the tree I was just under. I run as fast as I can to the pool jumping in. the cool water rushing around my skin caused it to goosebump and prickle. As I came back up I felt like I was in a commercial for something. I swam for a good hour or so rolling my eyes at the stares I was getting from the guys in the pool. After swimming until I was exhausted I pulled myself out of the pool going to the tree to grab my cover up looking for Stacie. I found her lounging in a chair talking to that blonde guy Dane…Devin no… oh yeah Derek. It looked like she had him wrapped around her little finger that thought caused me to smile. Cocky pretty boy tamed within about two hours by my cousin. I walk over to them and Stacie smiles up at me. I look at Stacie and said "Can we go home now I'm exhausted please?" She looks at me and says sure causing Derek to zone in on the conversation. He says "You're leaving? Can I have your number?" She smiles and says "I don't give my number to just anybody sweetie but you can give me yours." He happily writes it on a napkin handing it to her she gives him a smile and walks of with me. **

**I look at her when we're in the car saying "How did you do that? You had him wrapped around your little finger how?" She threw me a smile before putting on her sunglasses saying "Practice my dear lots of practice" then hitting the gas speeding us back home. After what has been the shortest drive home ever we get to our room falling on are beds exhausted. I close my eyes relaxing until I hear a deep manly voice say "Finally you got home." **

Hope you liked it** review!  
**


	22. What the FRENCH TOAST!

**Hey everyone sorry about the delay I was in Oklahoma at church camp for a week. I'm back now though so I gave you a good sized chapter and hope you like. **

**READER SHOUTOUT: **

**Goes to ****jwtwifan ****for reviewing!**

**Chapter Twenty One**

**What the FRECH TOAST?**

**My whole body stiffened when I heard that voice. I couldn't believe I was hearing it. I at first thought it was someone else but when I turn to see Emmett Cullen standing in the dark corner of me and Stacie's shared rooms being kinda stalkerish if you ask me. Don't get me wrong I love Emmett in a big brother pain in the butt kind of way and I'm happy that he's the first Cullen I've ran into. I look at him saying "Emmett please get out of the corner your being kinda stalkerish right now you know." He puts his head down walking out of the corner causing Stacie to gasp out loud.**

**She look between me and Emmett with her eyes wide saying "It's the It's the guy from the file… the criminal file I hacked. He's…he's…a Cullen isn't he Bells?" I look at her and nod my head turning to see Emmett's shocked face. He looks at Stacie and says "What file? How do you know I'm a Cullen? Bells what have you told this person and…wait who even is she?" I look between the two of them staring each other down laughing silently to myself. Knowing both of them like I do I think that Emmett will crack way before Stacie will. I watch waiting Stacie uses her evil eye on Emmett causing him to buckle. He looks at her amazed saying "You're just as good at that as my Rosie and that's really scary who are you?" **

**Stacie smiles at him saying "I'm Stacie aka Bella's most amazing completely utterly awesome cousin. Also you should be scared of me mister disturbing the peace." I swear that if Emmett could have blushed he'd have been as bright as a ripe tomato. He looks at Stacie and says "Well I would have been her most favorite brother/brother in law if my brother would have got his head out of his a** but **_**nooo**_** he couldn't do it." I laughed out load shaking my head at the both of them. In my head I know they'll get along eventually after they stop fighting over there importance in my life that is. I step in-between them saying "Your both important to me ok? I'm happy to have both of you in my life. Also I'm happier that the first Cullen I run into is Emmett instead of Edward." Stacie looks at me eyes wide because I said his name but gives me a proud smile seconds later. Poor Emmett though is looking between the two of us confused out of his mind right know. **

**I look at Emmett saying "How did you find me here anyway?" He looks at me sadly saying "Since dumba** did what he did to you we all split up Rose and I when to Canada while Jasper and Alice went somewhere around Texas. Carlisle and Esme where in Michigan last I knew… but Edward we don't know where he is right know." After everything he's done to me there's still a pull on my heart at the knowledge that he's missing to his family. **

**I look away from Emmett trying to hide my eyes that are starting to water. He lifts my face up looking into my eyes he says "You've grown so much Bells stronger, braver, and more independent. Yet somewhere deep down some feeling for my brother are still there aren't they? I see it in your eyes though that there's someone who has your heart now and it's not Edward but a small part still cares for Edward." Damn why is it he goes all yoda on me right now? I have to get out of here I have to. So I run out of the house running down the street to the park dialing the person I need right now. He answers on the second ring when I say "Damien come get me right now I'm at the park." I hang up quickly after that. **

**Not even five minutes later Damien's car pulls up and I jump in. He looks at me kinda funny but I ignore it and say "Let's go to your house." We drive in silence the whole way until this huge two story apartment comes into view. I look over at Damien questioningly but he just smiles pulling into the driveway. This place is even bigger on the inside decorated so beautifully that a profession must have done it. Each piece of furniture flows together making the house homey but decorative all the same. I look behind me seeing Damien watching me nervously. I give him a smile walking around the place. Each room shows elegance and hominess combined to make a mixture unknown to most of the world. **

**I walk up stairs after viewing all the first floor. The first room I go into is a bedroom not just any bedroom though it's Damien's. The dark red and gold color of his bedding contrast with the rooms neutral painted walls. One full wall is covered with pictures old black and white photos of a family, of two children playing, the mother and father hugging. Each picture shows a different event with the girl and boy until they stop of the boy. The last picture of the boy he looks to be seventeen or eighteen. **

_**It's Damien as a child a**_** voice in my head says. That makes sense that it could be him so is the girl his sister? I feel Damien's hand on my shoulder when I say "That little boy is you? These pictures are your family?" I turn to see him nod when he say **

"**That's my family my mother Abigail my father Robert and my little sister Amelia. I've taken theses all throughout my existence documenting the changes in my family since I disappeared. I watched them saved them when necessary I was at my parent's funeral I saw my sister and her kids from a distance. She named her first son after me. I visited my sister once a year on her birthday leaving her a present to remember me. In my family it's become a tradition to name at lest one of your sons after me since I had went missing." I looked at him seeing the sorrow filling his face. **

**I wrap my arms around him holding him to me. I feel his body tense but slowly relax in my hold. After a few minutes I hear dry heartbreaking sobs escaping him. I just hold him tighter to me letting him get it all out. After his sobs have died down he pulls back from me a little until we're face to face then he kisses me. At first it's soft and gentle but it becomes passion filled deeper. Bring up the need for more an animal like need that only he could satisfy. I pulled him closer as he kissed me…trust me he got the message. He looks at me worry plastered on his face when he says "Are you sure? It's up to you whenever you're ready." I answer with a kiss and then the rest is between Damien and me.**

…**Next Morning…**

**I wake up to a dark room with something around my waist. I look down to see the "thing" is really an arm that happens to be connected to Damien. Damien smiles at me "Good morning sleeping beauty nice to see those chocolate eyes again" right before pecking my lips lightly. I look at him then me and say "What the French Toast happened last night?" He nods down at me causing me to look then look at him and…well the pieces clicked together. I look at him as it all comes back to me how precious, loved, and adored I felt being with him. Also how badly I had wanted to be with him, share that special moment of him being my first time. I look at him seeing his hair all over. I gently move a strand that was in his face behind his ear while he me smoldering look. I blushed brightly moving my hand away from him quickly. **

**I start to stand up but quickly grab the sheet wrapping it around me. I pick up what clothes I find which isn't much other than my bra and panties. Great where are my clothes at? I feel something bounce of my arm looking down I see a collared men's shirt. I look at Damien but he only smiles at me as I walk into the bathroom. I come out to an empty bedroom I look around but no Damien. So I explore the rest of the top floor something that I didn't do yesterday. The first room I go to is locked so I try the next ones which are a personal gym, extra bedrooms, extra bathrooms, and closets. I walk down stairs to the sizzling of a frying pan and the smell of eggs cooking. I walk in sit down at the small table where Damien set up a place for me. After Damien finishes cooking and gives me this huge plate of eggs that I eat greedily. I help him clean up check the time and start freaking out. I run up to his room searching for my clothes on the floor. I grab them and throw myself into the bathroom quickly put them back on. After being dressed I grab the shirt Damien gave me walking back to the kitchen. I try to hand it to him but he tells me to keep it. I stuff it in my bag then we hustle to his car quickly.**

**After he pulls in I jump out of the car quickly going back to give him a peck on the lips before running to the front door. I slip in climbing silently up the stairs into my room. I thought I got in scout free until I hear Emmett say "I smell another vampire ALL over you care to explain?" I look at him and give the most mature response…shaking my head no repeatedly. He gives me a hard look while I go to the bathroom for the umpteenth time today to change clothes.**

Hope you guys liked it if you did please review. If you have any ideas I just might use and give you credit so review! SRP1995


	23. Surprise Surprise after the Sunrise

**This chapter is short but it's necessary to the story so bear with me. READER SHOUTOUT:**

**Jwtwifan**

**Hope you all enjoy SRP1995**

**Chapter Twenty Two**

**Surprise Surprise after the Sunrise**

**It's been about two weeks since Emmett came to stay with us and I've been out of wack ever since. I've been moody, eating constantly, and sleeping half the day away. I got up this morning and just started throwing up over and over again. I thought I was going to die. After cleaning myself up I went back to bed sleeping till ten. When I wake up Stacie is giving me a weird look. I look at her and say "What are you staring at?" She looks at me and says "Either you got bit by the biggest mosquito on the planet, or are VERY pregnant…either one you'll have to explain." I jump up running to the mirror lifting my shirt I see my stomach pushed out. I poke it feeling a hard ball like thing in my stomach. I poke it again and shock myself when I feel a force push back at me. I blurt out "Holy Crap I think I'm pregnant!" **

**Stacie looks at me thoughtfully saying "The only way this could show this early would be if it's…it's not human right? So did you sleep with…OMG you slept with Damien didn't you!" I look at her nodding my head. Stacie says "We have to tell someone…WE should tell Emmett he could get Carlisle and he can help US!" I look at her and say "NO! We aren't getting Carlisle I'll tell Damien he can help us and if…I say if we tell Emmett he has to swear not to tell the others…and so do you Stacie." She looks at funny for second before mumbling an alright. **

**A light bulb goes of somewhere in Stacie's head because she runs to the bathroom quickly coming out with a container of something. She hands it to me telling me to open it. I look inside to see tons of different kinds of pregnancy tests. I give her a questioning look but she says "The nurse that retire last year gave them to me and said to supply my friends if ever necessary…it's necessary." I grab some and go to the bathroom. After peeing on four different kinds I wait anxiously for the results. The timer Stacie set goes of as we both run to the bathroom. I grab two and so does Stacie my two say…Your pregnant and smiley face. I look at Stacie who hands me two more that one shows a cross and the other shows two lines.**

**Yep I'm absolutely positive that I'm pregnant even though I didn't doubt it anyway. I call Damien leaving a message on his voicemail to come here quickly that we need to talk. Stacie is excited and freaking out all at the same time. Emmett's getting groceries for my aunt, while both my aunt and uncle are at work leaving Stacie and I here by are selves. Five minutes later I hear someone knocking on the door. Stacie goes and gets it coming up with Damien on her heels. I have my back turned to him not seeing the worried expression on his face. **

**Stacie starts explaining things vaguely asking questions about vampires. Damien answer everything she ask to the best of his ability. He finally says "What is this all about Bella you said you needed to talk to me what did you want to tell me?" I turn to him and say "Damien I'm pregnant and it's your baby." Damien Just looks at me dazed trying to absorb what I told him. Stacie looks between us anxiously until she says "Say something Damien even though you're a vampire your GOING to be a father." **

**He looks at her blankly then turns to face me his eyes filled with different emotions love, fear, sadness, worry, happiness, and lastly what looked like anger. I walked up to him slowly grabbing his hand and placing it on the slight bulge in my stomach saying "No matter what happens I love you and we'll do it together. This right here…feel it? That's are baby ARE baby and the baby needs it's father…and so do I." He stared into my eyes then looked down at my stomach moving his hand causing the baby to kick him. My whole body stiffened and rocked as the baby kicked its father's hand. **

**Damien put his other arm around me stabilizing me. He looks me in the eyes his misted with unshed venom while mine shed enough tears for the both of us. He gives me a breathtaking smile saying "We're going to have a baby." **

A/N

I wanted to write my version of Bella being pregnant and how the father would take it. I always thought it would go a different way then Stephenie Meyer's version (which I loved dearly) just I wish Edward would have been a little more excited until it started affecting her so… I wrote it the way I thought it should have been…until the baby affects her of course. I'm using Breaking Dawn as a reference book so if things seem similar that's why. Also I'm going to skip around a little in the next chapter so far warning watch for **headings. **Anyway that's all so…

**REVIEW!**


	24. It's a Baby!

Hope you guys liked last chapter. I hope you like this chapter and some pieces come together for ya…that's all I'm going to say so enjoy!

**READER SHOUTOUT:**

**jwtwifan** you are awesome and keep reviewing

**Chapter Twenty Three **

**It's a baby!**

**One Month Later**

**(SPOV)**

**It's been only a month since Bella's little bump showed up and trust me it's not little any more. The baby has grown so much it looks like she's almost full term and it's only been a month to today! Bella's gotten sicker her skins drawn tight across her face. She can hardly keep anything down other than eggs and that very rarely happens. The baby's movements have gotten stronger than ever each kick leaving purplish-black bruises all along Bella's stomach. The baby takes all the nourishment Bella gets from the little bits of food she can keep down. Damien, Emmett, and I have tried everything that we could think of to get Bella somewhat well but everything we've tried failed miserably. **

**Yes I got Bella to tell Emmett but she made him swear he wouldn't call Carlisle unless absolutely necessary. I'm thinking we're to that point but Bella doesn't think that. She says she's strong enough to carry the baby and live…I'm not to sure anymore. I've been on the internet for hours now going through site after site trying to figure out something, anything to help Bella. **

**I can't do this anymore! I have to find someway to help Bella but what can a useless human like me do? And then a thought came to me. A crazy thought no normal person in a normal state of mind in normal circumstances would ever willingly do it. I grab the pocket knife out of my bedside table drawer and made a quick cut on my arm. I squeezed it causing the blood to pool around the cut. I walk carefully down stairs to where Damien and Emmett are sitting with Bella. I walk straight up to her putting my arm out to her and say "Drink it Bella." She just looks at me like I've gone nuts… which I might have but I have to try. **

**I push my arm closer to her and say "Think of what the baby wants the baby isn't human…not entirely its vampire too. Vampires need blood to survive…so maybe the baby needs blood to so please drink." She looks at me puzzled but then it clicks together. She hesitantly touches her finger to the blood smelling it. She licks it of her finger and her eyes light up. Damien looks at Bella curiously when she says "The baby likes it because it tastes kind of good."**

**That caused Damien to run out to collect blood from a blood bank. The more Bella drank the stronger her body seemed to become. I felt a little bit smug about helping Bella some much for being a useless human. As the days followed Bella got stronger but closer to delivery. The baby got stronger just like Bella did causing him or her to break things in Bella like ribs and other little bones it kicked. Damien made a few little discoveries of his own. One is that he can feel the baby's emotions and that in about four days the baby would arrive. **

**I was sitting with Bella on the couch watching some old TV show when Bella dropped the remote. She leaned down to grab it when a horrible shredding came from Bella's abdomen. I caught her right before she hit the floor while her body convulsed violently while I screamed for Damien or Emmett to hurry up. Damien sprinted in the room grabbing her carrying her to my room. He sat her on the gurney he bought from the hospital while Bella thrashed gasping for air. I hear thundering footsteps running up the stairs turning I see Emmett standing in the doorway eyes wide but he quickly snaps back into focus coming to Bella's side. **

**I watching in horror as Damien made an incision in Bella's protruding stomach causing blood to gush out of her. Bella had been unconscious ever since the shredding sound coming in and out of consciousness rarely. I watch as Damien lays his face against Bella's stomach biting into it with his razor sharp teeth. The blood was everywhere I saw Bella's eyes open as she said "HE'S DYING! HURRY HE'S DYING!" before she lost consciousness again after minutes off agonizing waiting I hear a strong newborn cry causing Bella to wake again. I hear Damien say "It's a girl Bella" She looks at her baby and whispers "my little Amelia" before going completely and utterly limp. **

**Damien hands me a wrapped up baby girl telling me to go down stairs. I sit there holding her looking her over as she stares back at me. Her blue eyes looking into mine her brown curly hair looks so much like Bella's its unreal. I can still hear Damien and Emmett working on Bella and little Amelia looking up at the stairs a sad look on her angel like face. I look at her and softly say "She'll be alright Mia just wait you'll see her soon." I tap her nose with my finger she grabs it quickly and nips it sucking greedily. I pull my finger gently away from her saying "Your hungry aren't you? Lets she what we have that you'll eat hmmm." **

**I walk in the kitchen opening the refrigerator grabbing a bag of blood and filling a baby bottle with it walking back to the couch in the living room. She downs the bottle and falls asleep quickly. After sitting with her for hours I see Emmett come down the stairs and say "The transformation is starting we'll have to leave with them soon." I nod my head in understanding holding Mia closer to me squeezing her. I take of the necklace from my neck and put it in Emmett's hand says "Give it to Mia when she older to remember me." I take off the bracelet on my arm and tell him "Give this to Bella ok? Maybe it'll cause her to remember me." **

**He nods at me sadly putting his hands out for the bundled up Mia. I kiss her forehead then hand her to Emmett. Damien comes down the stairs holding a unconscious Bella on his shoulder I ask "The cabin you've been filling up out in the woods its empty right? No unsuspecting human is going to fine three in a half vamps in there cabin right?" He laughs and says "The cabins deserted we've been watching it since Bella found out she was pregnant. No ones came near it once so we'll be fine. Thanks for everything you've done Stacie we really appreciate it." I just nod and say "Whenever it safe for me to come see them you better call me immediately no later."**

**He nods as He and Emmett run out of my life with two of the most important people I have.**

I love all my readers so tell me what you think SRP1995 =)


	25. Do you smell something burning? Just me

**Hey readers** here's another chapter for you guys. I've been in a really good writing mood so that's why I've wrote about four or five chapters in three days. Because I've been updating so much I haven't gotten anymore reviews so no **READER SHOUTOUT **this time. **Hope you love it**…**Oh all Twilight characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer not me.**

**ENJOY**

**Chapter Twenty Four**

**Do you smell something burning? …Oh no it's just me**

**(BPOV)**

**I saw her, my baby girl Amelia she made it in this world. I felt something like a pick prick but then there were more than one all over me I tried to move out of the way but my body didn't listen. Then I felt a pressure so strong it was blinding pushing against me making it harder to keep my eyes open. It was crushing me. Blackness overwhelmed me everywhere I looked blackness ice cold nothingness. The pain was horrible like being lit on fire, getting hit by a semi truck, being blown up by a nuke bomb, getting chopped into little bitty pieces then thrown in a vat of boiling toxic material. **

**Through this pain I remembered what was waiting for me. My daughter, my Damien, Emmett my big brother, and my Cousin Stacie's faces flashed before my eyes I had to fight for them I had to stay with them. I remember Damien's words "It's a girl Bella" my angel my baby girl she was perfect her bright blue eyes staring at me pointedly her brown curls covered with blood sticking to her. Her skin was pale but her cheeks filled with color. I heard her cry but it was only once not a scared cry but more a shocked or surprised one. I wanted to hold her so badly but I couldn't get the words out before the blackness took hold bringing me here.**

**I've hurt some many people and lost so many but I can't leave them like this faces flash in my memories Damien, Jacob, Esme, Charlie, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Renée, Stacie, and Amelia. I have to hold on not for me but them I need them and they need me. My limbs seemed to find some strength because I could lift the blackness just enough not to swallow me. I thought of my little girl my nudger that I'd fought for so long to get here. I thought of my baby holding her to my chest, watching her sleep in my arms. **

**I proved that I was strong enough the proof is that little baby my Mia. I was strong enough to bring her into this world until she could live without me. That's when the heat started the heat burned up one leg all the way until it consumed my whole body in agonizing heat. I couldn't get away from it; it just seemed to intensify pulsing inside of me. I felt where the heat was raging war in my heart. The burning I thought would never end the wish for the blackness to return grew steadily in my mind I thought that it could stop this pain.**

**I'd take whatever torture I could to get rid of this being pulled apart by wolfs, being torture for years by the Voulturi, Mia snapping my ribs trying to move around inside me, James snapping my leg a hundred thousand times if the fire would stop. All of it was nothing compared to the pain I was in right now I'd beg for someone to kill me right now to end this. I felt so heavy the pressure no longer holding me but the flames licking at me from all directions my arms, face, throat, everything was immersed in the burning heat. Everything was hazy though time could have stood still and I wouldn't have known the difference. **

**All I wanted to do was scream for someone to end this but I couldn't do it. I couldn't hurt Damien and Emmett because I knew that each scream that escaped my lips would hurt them. So I shrieked silently begging death to take me and end this unending torture. But eventually it started to slow down I could still hear my poor heart racing trying to outrun the venom inside of me. I heard my heart giving it's last few beats until all I heard was silence. Unnerving silence fill the blackness as my hearing became clearer my surroundings more distinct. I could hear a voice I recognized faintly saying "She'll be waking soon." Slowly but surely the fires raging inside me started receding out of my limbs ever so slowly but it was happening. My throat burned like the rest of me had but now all I wanted was water something anything to cool the dry fire in my throat. I heard the voice again say "Go get Alice." **

**WAIT? Alice I haven't seen or talked to her since Edward left me. The only Cullen I've seen was Emmett…wait where is he. Where is Damien my sweet loving Damien the father of my daughter? I opened my eyes to see sharp defined images I saw dust particles flying in the air, the lights seem dulled but bright at the same time. I could hear every single noise coming from here to the camp grounds a couple hours away. I open my eyes to see faces I haven't seen in a long time. Carlisle staring at me happily as Alice stands somewhat behind him smiling at me like an idiot. I had the thought to move but before I thought it through I was already standing in a defensive crouch. My teeth bared and my nostrils flaring I probably looked like a raging bull about to strike.**

**Carlisle tried to reassure me that I was safe but it didn't have any effect. That's when I heard her… my baby crying down stairs someone trying to soothe her but to no avail. All I wanted was to hold my baby girl in my arms to soothe her like only I can. I stood up fully trying to go through the door but I get stopped by Jasper. I look at him and say "Jasper I love you like a brother but let me go see my baby before I hurt you." My voice distracted me by its musical quality it didn't sound any bit like my own voice. **

**Jasper's arms tighten around me keeping me in the room. I couldn't help it a snarl escaped my lips as I tried desperately to free myself from his grasp. He wouldn't let go and I started sobbing dry heart wrenching sobs where tears would never fall again. I kept mumbling over and over "I want my daughter I want my daughter please let me hold her please" I was desperate that's all I wanted was my family Damien, my daughter, and myself. Speaking of Damien where is he where is my Damien? I look around Jasper says "I think we should take her hunting don't you Carlisle?" him bringing it up made my throat burn with a need that had been only a dull ache. I give Jasper a hard look saying "It wasn't a problem until you brought it up Jasper" putting emphasis where needed. **

**Alice came in front of me saying "BELLA! I'VE MISSED YOU! I was so WORRIED I couldn't see you and I couldn't FIND you. You SCARED me to DEATH. DON'T EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN YOU HEAR ME? I'm going to go take you hunting and THEN I'll take you to see your baby." I nodded my head and followed her out the window. Yes clumsy old me jumped out a two story window with out landing on my face. We race to a clearing jumping a river which I jumped without landing on my face…again! When we get to the clearing I could hear it the thundering of blood in the veins of something. **

**I closed my eyes and let my instincts take over. Right before I leapt at the bear another smell overcame me a more powerful tasty smell. I ran towards it hungrily. Just about to spring when I hear something coming up on my back I turn quickly getting into a defensive position. Alice looks at me warily with her hands raised up in surrender. I quickly come back to focus and say "Ummm sorry about that lets find something else to hunt." I turned running in the direction I came from smelling something. I come closer getting a look seeing it's the bear from earlier. My mouth watered as I eased closer readying myself to spring as I leapt onto the bears back biting into its neck I felt it's blood cooling my throat like the sweetest liquid on earth. After I'm done I grab the bear throwing it into the shaded part of the forest turning to see an astonished Alice looking at me with eyes wide.**

**She and I ran back to the others and she told them about what I overcame. Everyone was in awe at the control I showed at not even being a newborn vampire for a few hours. I look at all of them saying "Now that I've feed can I please see my daughter now?" they all looked at each other giving a silent agreement before walking down stairs. I hear her fluttering heartbeat the quick intakes of breath her small body produces. All I wanted was to hold her in my arms snuggle her to my chest and tell her how much I love her. **

**I get to the bottom of the stairs seeing Rosalie sitting with Emmett cuddling MY baby to HER chest. The rage was slowly building in me Emmett saw me right before I reached the boiling point. He grabbed my Mia and walked towards me slowly. He looks at the others for conformation before standing in front of me my baby in his arms. I looked at her in awe.**

**I can't believe she changed this much in just three days. She looked like she was months old no longer the little newborn I'd seen only three days before. She was at least two or three sizes bigger than I remembered her whole demeanor was more adult like than any child I'd seen before because of her bright piercing blue eyes that showed awareness, intelligence, and pure interest. Her shiny chocolate curls fell onto her shoulders in gentle waves like the calm after the storm. Her eyes locked with mine the intensity of her gaze shocking me. She reached her arm out to me but then quickly looked at Emmett. He gave her a smile saying "Yes Mia that's her." I saw bits of me in her just as much as I saw Damien. **

**She looked at me again breaking into a breathtaking smile with little pearly white teeth. I looked at Emmett who gave me a smile of encouragement as I stepped closer and held my arms out. I looked at her and said "My little Mia" she looked up at me again smiling even bigger than before. She reached out to me pointedly struggling like she couldn't get out of Emmett's grasp fast enough. As I held her in my arms everything felt so real my little nudger was here safe alive in my arms. **

**She looked in my eyes and I heard in my head "Hi momma I've been waiting for you" as clear as can be. I looked at her and then to everyone else in the room saying "Does anyone know how she just did that?" Carlisle laughs at me and says "She's gifted Bella just like you. She can talk to you through your head and read your emotions make you do as she wills. There is another thing that she can do and it's… something none of us have ever dealt with. She can change a vampire to a human or the opposite way without causing any pain and faster than the normal process." **

**I just look at him then Mia and say "How do you know this? Has she already done it?" Carlisle looks at me and nods his head he gives Esme a look and she walks out of the room minutes later coming in with… wait STACIE? I see before me a vampire version of my cousin but instead of having red eyes for a newborn like myself her eyes are orange almost yellow colored. She smiles at me and says "Hey long time no see Bells what didn't miss me?" I couldn't believe it I said "Can't we change her back? Let her live her human life have some babies for crying out loud!" **

**Carlisle looks at me sadly and says "Only Mia can change her back and only if SHE chooses to." Mia looks at me shaking her head no saying in my head "Momma I want to be able to see her after I learn some control around people people I'll change her back…promise." I give her a firm look and say "as soon as you learn some control you MUST turn her back understand little girl?" She nods her head and snuggles into my shoulder falling asleep almost instantly. I look at her and mumble "all that burning was worth it if only for this moment."I turn looking for Damien but I haven't seen him anywhere since I woke up.**

**I look at Emmett and whisper "Where's Damien at Emmett? He was with you for Mia's birth but where is he now?" He puts his head down saying "We need to talk Bella." I look at him and say irritated now "I want to know where my Damien is right now Emmett and you better tell me or so help me I'll make you into dust." He gives me a sad smile and says "Bella they took him." I look at him not understanding what he meant when I said "Who took him Emmett who took my Damien?" He puts his head down again causing me to whisper angrily "Emmett look at me right know you tell me WHO TOOK MY DAMIEN!" He says the three words I didn't want to hear ever**

"**The Voulturi did."**

DUN DUN DAHHHHHHH

Review and tell me what you guys think so far. Love ya SRP1995


	26. No it can't be

Sorry sorry sorry that this chapter has taken so long I've had lots of medical family issues like my sister messing up her ankle and me taking care of her and my mom having kidney problems so here's the next chapter

**Chapter Twenty Five**

**No it can't be**

**I look at Emmett my unbeating heart breaking inside my chest. I look at him and say through gritted teeth "How did he get taken explain…NOW." He looks at me and says "We found the abandon cabin out in the woods we where going to stay there until you were fully changed and stable before moving somewhere else. Before we got there Damien felt someone's emotions more than just one though about twenty or more vampires. He knew I couldn't fight and watch the two of you so he told me to take you two somewhere safe and to tell you both how much he loved you." **

**Emmett took a breath before moving on "I saw them dragging him off but he wasn't dead he was very much alive still trying to fight them off. I hurriedly brought you both here and tried to follow there scents but I couldn't they'd been masked. I came back a little bit before you woke up." I look at them and say "We HAVE to find him! We JUST HAVE to!" I was on the edge of hysteria losing my mind at the thought of him taken from me. That's when I heard the door open because of my newfound hearing. I turn to see my worst nightmare standing in front of me.**

**Edward Anthony Masen Cullen stood before me when I was already at my wits end. He looked at me in wonder at first…then shock filled his face then I could see longing and questions stirring around in his eyes. I brought Mia closer to my face nuzzling her close causing her to open her eyes and stare at Edward. He was stunned speechless at seeing her in my arms Mia says in my head "Momma why is that man staring at you and thinking weirdly bout you?" **

**Edwards shock grew at hearing my daughters thoughts and then Mia said again "Momma where's daddy? I want to play airplane with daddy again, have him hug me an kiss my head telling me I'm his little angel." Venom pooled at the corners of my eyes at my daughters wishes I didn't know she had bonded that much with her father already. Edward looks at me and says "Bella? Bella sweet Bella" what used to make my skin goosebump now made my skin crawl. I could never love him like I love Damien; Damien's my world the reason why this earth other than Mia has meaning. I can't do this without him by my side it's just not possible. That's when I feel Mia's hand on my cheek and her thoughts in my head "We'll find daddy momma I promise you gots me though." **

**She was right I do have her and that's what I need right now until I find Damien. Then we'll be complete are little family will be back together once again. I hug her closer when she says in my head "Can I see gma sme now?" I smile at my baby and hand her to Esme who can't stop beaming like a proud grandma. Edward touches my arm making my whole body jerk away from his touch. He looks deep in my eyes searching it seems for something that he can't find. He says "Bella can we talk sometime?" I look at him like he's had a severe head injury or wants one really badly. **

**Stacie comes over to me and says "This guy bothering you Bells?" I look at her thinking it over when Edward says "Hello I'm Edward it's nice to meet you" sticking his hand out. Stacie gets an evil look on her face when she says "Oh your name is Edward huh? It wouldn't happen to be Edward Cullen would it?" He gives her a smile and says "Yes it is actually." She grabs his outstretched hand and rips it off then quickly grabs the other doing the same. She says "That's for the pain I had to watch Bella go through because of you" and she says "And this I'm about to do is for Bella and my own personal satisfaction." That's when she uses all her newborn vampire strength and knees Edward in the balls throwing him back a good ten feet.**

**Everyone was stunned almost speechless the funny thing was the only sound that could be heard was Mia's bell like laughter and hands clapping. She said in all are heads "Good job Aunty do it again!" We all couldn't help it we started laughing at different times but in the end we all laughed. It eased the stressful situation that at least I'm going to be in. **

**SIX MONTHS LATER**

**Mia's been growing at an alarming rate she looks like a big three year old or a very small four year while she's only a six months old. She said her first word at a week old…out loud I mean, then went into a full on sentence of "When do I get to see daddy?" **

**She didn't like talking out loud as much as sending her thoughts but when she did it was with perfect grammar and articulation. Only four weeks later she walked for the first time scaring the living crap out of me. She just watched Rosalie fixing books on the different bookshelves in the living room when she up and followed after her walking as gracefully as any vampire. One night I was reading some of the phantom of the opera a few chapters to Mia when she sent me her thoughts "Can I try and read it?" I give her a smile handing her the old copy my dad gave me. **

**She looked it over reading "From that moment the prima donna sang with all her heart and soul. She tried to surpass all that she had done till then; and she succeeded." Mia paused and smiled up at me before continuing. "In the last act when she began the invocation to the angels, she made all the members of the audience feel as though they too had wings."**

**I couldn't take anymore so I took the book from her hands telling her to get some rest kissing the top of her head sweetly looking like a calm loving mother. While inside I was falling apart Carlisle had been doing all he could in research. From his calculations by the rate she's been growing when though her growth was slowing slightly in only five years she would be an adult sixteen an old woman. I couldn't stand the thought of having my baby for only sixteen years it's been worrying me ever since he said it… a lot.**

**Plus even more worry of finding where the Voulturi are hiding my Damien and lastly the stress of avoiding the precious "talk" Edward wants to have with me. Depressed is an understatement of what I feel without Damien beside me holding me in his arms. I've made a mask a façade to hide my inner misery from everyone but Jasper. He can feel it underneath the surface of my composure wanting to break free. **

**Mia is the only thing keeping me from running off to search for my Damien. I couldn't leave her ever and I knew it I would rather be burned limb my limb then watch her suffer from anything. I didn't notice where I was walking until I walked into someone. I looked up to see Edward's gold eyes…well crap I'm screwed now. He gives me a smile saying "Can we talk now Bella?" I started thinking as fast as I could of an excuse but nothing in my vampire mind came up so I just shrugged my shoulders at him.**

**He placed his one hand on my arm and the other on the small of my back which was really really uncomfortable. He walked us into the kitchen where I quickly hugged a sleeping Mia and walked out of the house with the devils spawn himself. I shouldn't have went to the bar with him and let him keep buying drinks. I didn't believe any of the things he said about still loving me that's a bunch of bull. I was heavily wasted mind you… and for a vampire that takes ****a lot**** of alcohol. I don't know what happened then but when I woke up I couldn't remember anything about last night.I felt used, violated, and even more betrayed then when he left me. I was sitting up in a cheap motel bed in a silent room but I heard something I dreaded more than anything in the world at this moment. **

**I heard my heart beating.**

**Oh no please god don't do this to me that man I hate him with every fiber in my entire body I hate him don't do this to me. He's taken so many things from me and then this please no. He can't get away with this after he got away with destroying human Bella he will not destroy this Bella the stronger vampire Bella won't let him win this time around. I go home like nothing happened staying to my room. I was thinking of my ways to get back at Mister Edward for the many wrongs he's done to me.**


	27. TWO WEEKS LATER

Ok I've been in Michigan for a week and getting in my last few driving hours so it taken a little bit to get you this chapter. Also I have a few things that need to be said to understand bits of this chapter. Underlined sentences are things said by Mia out loud and italicized are said from her head. Also I don't own the Twilight Characters…LASTLY THE READERSHOUTOUT GOES TO staind782003 FOR THERE AWESOME REVIEW.

Enjoy

P.S. you might need some tissues but I don't know for sure.

**Chapter Twenty Six **

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

**I woke up to the same signs as I had with Mia. Yep I'm so pregnant with a**holes baby but it's not the baby's fault there father is a worthless piece of crap. I walk into the kitchen and find Esme I grab her arm and turn her to face me. She looks at me shocked because you probably guessed it my eyes are brown again. I look at her and say "Mia turned me human without me knowing then your son Edward got me drunk and…things happened and now I'm pregnant with his child." She just looked at me like I was crazy I grabbed her hand and placed it on the baby bump saying "Is that enough proof for you?" **

**She looks stunned and stutters out for Carlisle to come quickly. I tell him what happened and he gets Edward. He acts like he did nothing wrong just like he normally does yet he didn't bank that I'd find the evidence to prove him guilty. I pull out his journal that he left in the motel room showing them the entries he wrote. Carlisle reads it quickly looking at Edward in horror while Esme takes the journal reading it herself. Carlisle looks at Edward saying "Edward I am so disappointed in you and honestly a little horrified that you of all people son would plan this out." **

**Edward looks down and I hear Esme saying "this is not my Edward this person that planned this is not my son. So whoever you are I…I can't even look at you!" Edward's eyes darkened angrily giving his parents an evil looking smirk before saying "The thing is **_**mother**_** you don't really know me do you? Bella is MINE she's always been and I WILL NOT allow someone else to take her from me I would kill ANYONE that gets in my way from keeping her." He grabbed my arm then shocking everyone squeezing tightly. His fingers digging in my arm painfully when I hear a loud crack that little a**hole broke my arm. The throbbing pain causes my eyes to water and a scream to escape my lips. **

**Carlisle looks at me concern pushing Edward out of the way to reach me. Carlisle's eyes burned with anger as he looked at Edward checking over my arm. He walks me to his office while Esme starts having a loud talk with Edward. She says "EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN how you DARE treat Bella like that! It's because of that Tanya isn't it? If she can change you into this…this MONSTER then go stay with her. I never though you… it just breaks my heart son." Esme passed by Carlisle's office and I'd never seen her so distraught like this the venom pooling in her eyes showing how hard this hit her. Carlisle looks out the door at the back of his retreating wife a heartbreaking expression on his face, I look at him giving a small smile of understanding telling him only one word "go" causing him to run after her. **

**I think if Damien were here we'd be like that always together finishing the others sentences. Thinking like this made my once again beating heart throb painfully I truly miss him. That's when little Mia skips over to me with a worried look on her face. I kiss her forehead saying "What's bothering you baby girl?" She looks at me her brows furrowing together touching my arm softly saying in my head **_**"The creepy guy thinking about you he hurt you. I don't like him very much momma." **_

**I can't believe she saw that then she poked my baby bump saying out loud this time ****"There's another me in there I can feel it"**** I smile at her and nod my head putting her small hand on my little bump smiling Mia said "**_**the baby likes you momma…and me. Momma the baby likes me. Hi little one I'm your big sister and I love you so does momma you'll love momma everyone does. You'll love Aunty Rosie, Aunty Alice, Uncle Emmy, Uncle J, gma sme, papa Carlisle…" **_

**She kept going on and on talking to her sibling in my womb and when she stopped she kissed my tummy softly laying her hand on the middle of my bump. I rub my hand in her chocolate curls when I feel something. I look down and that odd sensation stronger more intense I look down and gasp the baby is kicking Mia's hand. But that's impossible He's too young to new to be able to kick me unless… I need to get Carlisle. I look a Mia and say "Can you go get papa for me please tell him it's urgent" She nods running out of the room quickly. **

**I push my hand on the spot Mia was touching causing the baby to kick harder worrying me even more. Carlisle comes in with Mia right on his heels he looks at me concern written on his face. I say "the reason I sent her for you was at this time in my pregnancy with Mia she was just showing at this time not kicking like this baby is. Honestly it's freaking me out a lot!" I grab his hand pushing it on the spot causing the baby to kick hard causing Carlisle's face to change from concerned to shock, wonder, fear, and interest. **

**He looks at my stomach then looks up into my eyes and says "I need to test your blood and the baby's blood to learn more." I follow him to his office where he takes my blood then tries to take the baby's blood but the needle breaks every time he tries. I hear Mia run in hitting Carlisle's arm saying "****the baby doesn't like that papa stop it stop it!" ****He looks at her putting the needle down on the table gently. She looks at me tears in her eyes saying "****momma the babies different."**** I look into the tear stained face of my little angel and I remember the time her father wiped away tears just like her own. I bend down on my knees wiping away her crocodile tears gently saying to her "I know the baby's different sweetie that's why papa has to take some tests." **

**She looks at me questioningly saying "**_**You'll stop hurting my little sibling?" **_**How she said it brought tears to my eyes but I nod and tell her "We'll try are hardest not to hurt the baby now go play with Aunty Rosie ok?" She nods her head and runs off looking for her Aunt while I turn giving Carlisle a miserable look. He comes back trying a few more times but with no results with drawing blood because he can't draw any. He takes an ultrasound only seeing a hard basketball sized tough as marble mass in my abdomen. It gets me thinking is that what Mia looked like in there? **

**Carlisle couldn't understand how this baby's progress during this pregnancy was so different than my pregnancy with Mia. This baby is stronger and more developed than Mia already understanding touch and certain voices. I was more than worried I was petrified that this baby could die, I could die, or both of us could die leaving Mia with no one. This thought struck me. What would happen to Mia if I die? Who would take the new baby and Mia if I died? I thought about it knowing Edward would never get either one of my child even if one was his. **

**I thought long and hard on this while Carlisle poked and prodded my stomach. The people I came up with were Alice and Jasper raising the new baby while Rose and Emmett could take care of Mia. I wished though that they could be with Damien but it hasn't worked out that way. I shook my head pushing those thoughts to the back of my mind. After Carlisle tells me there's nothing else he can figure out right now so I walk to my room getting out a piece of paper righting out a letter just in case.**

_**Dear Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, Mia, and my new baby**_

_**Just incase I die I want a few things to be on record. Edward it would have never have worked out between us because you would have found your true mate sooner or later and then left me so finding Damien was a good thing. Also Edward I don't love you. Esme you're like a mother to me more than my own mother was, I just want to tell you I love you and watch over my babies for me. Carlisle you are such a great man, father, and doctor I love you and wish you luck with everything you do.**_

_**Rose we didn't get along while I was with Edward and I understand why now. I was taking my humanity for granted when that's all you ever wanted I understand that now. Rose I want you and Emmett to take care of Mia if I die. I know that you've always wanted a child all I ask is that you tell her good stories about me. Emmett my big brother I never had you know how much I love you and you'll be a great father figure for Mia, take care of her and Rose for me ok? Emmett tell Mia about her father what he was like when you knew him.**_

_**Alice you've always been like a sister to me and I love you more than words can describe so if anything happens to me I want you to take care of the new baby you and Jasper. I know you can handle it Al love you. Jasper I know that you can handle anything no matter what because of how strong you are and that's what this baby needs, be the father I know you can be Jasper. **_

_**Lastly too my babies, Mia you know how much I love you but telling you every minute of everyday will never be enough to show you how much. You're my baby girl my little angel, your sooo much like your father you don't even know. Like your blue eyes are your daddy's human ones that sparkle in your eye when you laugh and your lips are just like you're his. I wish you had gotten more time with him to know him. Just know that both your daddy and I love you very very very much and no matter what happens that will never change. If anything happens I'll be the brightest star at night and I'll always be in your heart baby doll momma loves you. If when your older you want to try and find your daddy his name is Damien Lee Andrews.**_

_**To my newest baby I've never seen you or touched you but know that I love you. Each kick shows me that you're growing inside of me causing my heart to warm. No matter if I get to meet you or not know that I love you very much and that you will always be loved. I might not get to show it to you but others your family all I pray is that you are born healthy and live a long and happy life. I don't know for sure but I have the notion that you're a spitfire little girl kinda like your Aunt Alice but only time will tell. I love you so much baby.**_

_**Before I stop this letter tell my parents that I love them and when it's ok let them see Mia and the new baby. Please tell Jacob that I'm sorry and I love him so much thank him for being there throughout everything I put him through. He didn't deserve any of it. Tell the wolves that I'll miss them even if they don't miss me. I guess as that old saying goes "that's all she wrote" **_

_**Loving you till my last dying breath**_

_**Bella Marie Andrews**_


	28. The Waiting

**Chapter Twenty seven**

**The Waiting**

Hope you guys like the chapter and I don't own any of the Twilight Characters

Lastly the READER SHOUTOUT goes to **jwtwifan!**

(Alice'sPOV) then altering between (Rose'sPOV) (Esme'sPOV) and (Stacie'sPOV) I'll let you know when it changes

**(APOV)**

**I watch as Bella grows weaker and weaker as this baby takes her life away slowly but steadily. I can't see Bella's future because of the baby she carried, and my brother Edward didn't seem to care one way or the other about Bella or the baby. The people always with her were Rose, myself, and Emmett. Poor Emmett he only leaves Bella's side to hunt and this is killing him watching his baby sister deteriorate right in front of him. Rose I never thought could show so much compassion for someone other than Emmett. **

**She treats her like a sick baby instead of the one person she hated for the longest time. Which trust me is a good thing but it still worries me. I feel so bad for little Mia she sits by her mother's side holding her cold hand in her little warm ones. Looking up at us with her big sad blue eyes asking for us to help her mother, I can't stand the sadness in her eyes. One day Bella was awake and talking a little she gave a small sad smile to her daughter before Stacie comes in the room.**

**(SPOV)**

**I remember seeing Bella in a state somewhat like this before but this...it's so much worse this time then it was with Mia. That's when I go to Alice and whisper in her ear as quietly as I can "She needs blood and fast get some from Carlisle put it in a cup and bring it to me." She looks at me funny but the look I give her causes her to do as I say. I go to Bella's side holding her other cold hand in mine saying "We've been in this situation before if I remember correctly?" causing a smile to form on her face as her other hand rubs in Mia's hair lightly. A far away look is in Bella's eyes and I know what she's thinking about… her Damien. **

**I squeeze her hand causing her to give me a sad smile. Then her face contorts into a look of pure pain biting her lip to keep any sounds from coming out. I wish I could take her pain away but I can't do it…where is Jasper? I jump up and call for Jasper who comes over quickly and I tell him "Can't you do something for her pain? Anything please I beg you!" He looked at me and nodded his head taking her pain onto himself. Her face finally returns to normal causing a sigh of relief to exit my mouth. Alice comes up now with the cup in her hands causing Rose to look at her oddly.**

**(RPOV)**

**I look at the cup in Alice's hand oddly then I smell it the tangy fruity smell of blood. Why is she bringing a cup of blood to Bella? This doesn't make any sense at all. That's when I hear Stacie say in a whisper "We did this before and it worked with Mia who says it won't work with this baby?" So they had her drink blood before in her past pregnancy. These babies are more vampire in the womb it seems than they are out of it. Mia can eat human food easily and drink blood rarely and still grow extremely fast. Will this baby be like Mia? Maybe this baby is different more like us than humans. **

**I touch Bella's baby bump feeling how cold it is like fresh ice in a snow storm. This baby is so much more like us than we even imagined and the baby isn't even born yet. The pains she's feeling are more intense than normal pains should be but…maybe I'm over thinking this. What if Bella's first pregnancy with Mia was just like this? I watch in awe as Stacie gets on her knees next to Bella saying "Now B remember what we had to do while you were pregnant with Mia? Well we have to do it again for this baby's sake you understand me? So drink this for the baby." Bella looks at the cup then sighs before taking it from Stacie with her shaky hands taking a big gulp through the straw. **

**Just like that she listens to Stacie instead of any of us. Every word we say goes in one ear and out the other while she waits for Stacie's every word. I don't understand it but in the back of my mind I do. She trusts Stacie more than she trusts us we abandon her because of my dumba** brother. I hear Bella say "I'm done can…I….can I have some more please?" I look at her surprised but I see Stacie smiling brightly. Stacie goes to fill the cup again and I just stare at Bella. She already looks better her cheeks aren't as sunken in as the were and her skin isn't as white. Stacie gets Bella to drink about four cup and the change is amazing. **

**(EPOV)**

**I walk in and see Bella and I'm shocked to see her looking so…healthy. She is back to her normal color her cheeks aren't sunken in at all anymore, her hair is all glossy, the circles under her eyes went for there dark black rings to almost not being there and the spark is back in her eyes. She smiles at me as I come in the room and I can't help but grin back. She sits up with little assistance now when an hour ago when I checked on her she couldn't even sit up. I walk over to her grabbing her hand in mine there warm again her hands finally feel like human hands. **

**My smile widens as I realize just how health she has gotten I wonder what they did to get her this healthy? I look at Bella and she's sipping on a straw getting the last drops of something out of the cup. I look at her and say "Bella dear what are you drinking?" She turns looking at me putting her head down slightly as she says in a whisper "Esme I'm…drinking blood" I look at her surprised why does she have to drink blood…is that why she looks so healthy? I look at the girls questioningly but my girls look anywhere but at me. The only girl in the room who looks me in the eye is Stacie and she says "I gave her the blood Esme so put your judgment on me." Then she gives Bella a caring look before walking out of the room. **

**(SPOV)**

**I knew it would surprise all the Cullens except Emmett that I gave Bella blood. It's the only thing that seems to work with these types of babies to keep both the mother and baby alive that is. That look that Esme was giving though it bugged me she was looking around at the girls with a questioning disgust in her eyes and I didn't like how they bowed there heads in shame when all it did was help Bella. So I looked her in the eyes reading the pure disgust in her body language…yeah I have the power to read body language and stop time where I can do things but others can't. I'm not going to tell any of the Cullens that but it makes it easier to read peoples true feelings whatever they are no real need to read there mind when you just know by looking at them. **

**I look at Esme head on and say "I gave her the blood Esme so put your judgment on me" feeling the anger building as I looked at her. I could feel her jealousy at the fact that Bella will soon have two half vampire children while she'll never have blood children of her own. The anger was going to win out if I didn't get out of here so I started walking out but turn to give Bella a caring look smiling at her softly before walking out completely. I get out the door and just run, as fast and as hard as I can not caring where I end up. I want to rip something up tear the crap out of it but I hold it in the more I hold in the faster I run. I'm the fastest vampire here not that the Cullens know that other than Emmett that is. **

**I remember my human memories but that's because I was changed by my niece Mia. I remember that very very clearly.**

***MEMORY***

** I handed Mia to Emmett and he walked out of the room with Damien behind him carrying Bella he gave me a quick smile then they were gone. I was changing then without even knowing it. My body was changing but I felt nothing, not a bit of pain it was happening at a normal pace to. The next morning was when I started noticing things being different. I saw that my hair was thicker and fuller then before my skin was clearer than I'd ever seen it and my eyes were lighter than normal not there caramel color. It was weird but I shrugged it off and went on with my day I didn't want breakfast so I just went straight to school at lunch when I ate a bite of my pizza it tasted terrible while everyone said how much they loved it. **

**I didn't understand it and then when I got home I tried eating my favorite thing steak, mashed potatoes and corn but it just didn't taste the same and I was at a loss. The thing that was getting me was that I couldn't eat anything but I felt like I was starving. I looked at my eyes in the mirror and they were dark almost black looking. I went to my bathroom and started shaving when I nicked myself, the blood it smelt fruity and I touched my finger to it and I touched the blood to my tongue. The taste was so sweet like the sweetest candy in the world. That's when I realized what I was, what I was becoming and I had to find someone to help me. **

**I packed a bag leaving a note for my parents and I ran. I was going so fast I didn't get it cause trust me I'm not a runner. I stopped right in front of the cabin were Damien and all of them were supposed to be I walk up to the door and see it hanging open. I walk in seeing that no one is in here but the smells were everywhere and they were all ones I didn't recognize except for one…Bella's. So I followed it as fast as I can ending up in front of this really nice house I walk up slowly and a small girl with spiked out hair is standing out front with a man standing next to her. I hadn't looked at him when I got in a hunting crouch I keep my eyes on the girl in my mind she is the easy target if it comes down to it.**

**I heard a voice say "She's the one I saw in my vision" and I heard a voice I recognize say "She looks familiar but I don't think it's who I'm thinking it is." I get out of the crouch quickly looking at the man pointedly when I said in a voice nothing like my own "Emmett is that you? Where's Bella?" **

***MEMORY END***

**That's when I came to live with the Cullens but I held no allegiance to them only a few of them like Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and lastly Carlisle. Well that's most of them but Edward and Esme they just rub me the wrong way. I know that if I met them in different circumstances I might like them but I can't. I stop in the middle of a field sitting down thinking on what's going to happen with Bella. I sit in my thoughts for a while until I hear the grass rustle. I lift my head up to see a huge a** wolf looking at me curiously. I turn my head looking at him when I hear a growl in the grass behind the first wolf. **

**I ran back the way I came from as fast as I could possible go. I didn't understand why that one noise got to me but a voice in my head said run so that's what I did. I could here them behind me close but not close enough to catch me I let the adrenaline take over shooting me the to twenty feet farther than I had been I get to the house easily. I turn at the door looking at the wolves behind me a large black one was in the lead staring at me anger flaring in its big eyes a small grey one was snarling at me and lastly a medium sandy colored one was looking at me curiously again. I turn my body looking at the light sandy colored one curiously straight in its large dark eyes. **


	29. Fur, Teeth, and Claws

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

**Fur, Teeth, and Claws**

**I'm feeling good today so I decide to write another chapter yes this one is small but bare with me here.**

**Hope you guys like the chapter and I don't own the Twilight Characters  
**

**My eyes widened as I looked at the wolf's body language which said **_**Oh crap I am sooo screwed! **_**I look at the others and read the grey one which shows **_**you did not… SETH CLEARWATER…please tell me you didn't. **_**Lastly I looked at the large black one reading his body language which says **_**He imprinted on a vampire poor Seth.**_** I look at the grey wolf and say "You're Seth right?" He lifts his head nodding as I turn to the black one saying "What does imprint mean?" Lastly I look at the grey one and say "And why might I ask is it bad if he imprinted on me?"**

**All of them look at me with shock there body languages showing almost the same thing they thought I was some special one. I look at them with a smirk on my lips saying "Those weren't rhetorical questions. I want answers now!" The sandy ones body languages said I should turn back and tell**_** her myself I need to she is my imprint. **_**I turn quickly staring at Seth saying "Can you turn back Seth please tell me what I need to know." He looks at me his eyes softening but the grey wolf jumps in front of him growling and snapping at me. **

**I get in my crouch waiting almost needing a good fight right now but before I could do anything Seth was past the grey wolf in front of me growling at the wolf. I read the body language between the two and it's not pretty. I step in front of them hands out saying "SOMEONE TALK TO ME RIGHT NOW!" I see a man walking up looking at the two saying "Leah back down now…Seth please calm down We'll tell you?..." I look at him and say "Stacie my name is Stacie I'm Bella Swan's cousin" He nods his head and explains to me what imprinting is as Seth stands next to me protectively. **

**I'm surprised he is in love with me without even knowing me. It's good and bad all at the same time. I look at the boy smiling at him easily he is a little cutie though. He looks down blushing like crazy causing me to let out a laugh. Sam I later learn was the black wolf asked "How did you know what we were thinking?" I look at him and say "I have the power to read body language and it pretty much gives me your thoughts." They look at me surprised as I feel Seth's hand on my arm. **

**I turn looking at him and read that he wants to talk to me alone. So I say "Excuse me but can I talk to Seth alone?" Sam nods but Leah in wolf form gives me a death glare before Sam makes her back down. They walk away and I turn to Seth and say "Whatever it was you wanted to say to me without them around go right ahead" He looks at me and says "If you don't want to be with me because of how hard it'll be I understand I just want you to be happy and if that's not with me I understand." I look at him two small red tears glide down my cheeks as I see the caring nature of this boy I don't know but cares so much for me. **

**He wipes the tears from my eyes tilting my chin up to look at him. I look in his eyes and say "I want to try and make this work but we have to wait."**


	30. Everything is happening so fast!

**Chapter Twenty nine**

**Everything is happening so fast!**

**I stayed in the field with Seth, Leah and Sam I turn to Sam and say "can I talk to Seth alone please?" he nods taking Leah with him I turn to look at Seth telling him everything all the things about me. He just sits there quietly listening to me talk after I've said my piece he looks at me a lopsided grin on his face saying "is that all?" I shove him gently while he laughs at me. I give him a scowl and start to stand up mumbling "you jerk" a split second later my feet aren't touching the ground anymore and I start freaking out. I punch and kick at air until I hit something and hear laughter in my ear and cool breath on my neck causing me to shiver involuntarily. This causes even more laughter out of Seth great just great. **

**Seth walks us to the river which I didn't know was there sitting me on a smooth rock. I lean back a little taking in the sunlight peaking through the trees when I turn to see Seth staring at me eyes filled with awe. I give him a puzzled look and he stutters out "Your…your glowing…" I look down at my arm and see my skin sparkling not like Edward's glittery ness but a natural glow that looks lightly dusted with glitter powder. I smile leaning my head back laughing at the irony behind this. I always hated glitter as a kid I hated anything to do with it and know I look like I have a thin coating of it on and that's in my skin. **

**I take a deep breath and get a thought that makes a smile form on my face. I walk to the edge of the water sticking my foot in slightly feeling the coolness of the water. I smile and sit on the waters edge sticking both of my feet in the water up to my ankles and slowly submerging my legs up to my knees. I kick my legs back and forth in the water thinking back to my human days. The days I sat just like this on the pool edge feeling the sun seep into my skin and the cool water on my legs. I remember the days playing volleyball in the pool and the water balloon fights all the things my friends and I did. **

**I jump when I feel Seth's hand touching my face gently wiping a red tear from my eye. He looks at it curiously causing me to but my head down. I forgot all about the red tears. Seth tilts my head up to have me looking at him. He looks into my eyes and I feel understood, wanted, and loved…I know nothing about this boy! I shake my head quickly standing up breaking the trance he put me in turning my head to one last look at Seth before running away at vampire speed back to the Cullen's house. I know that was completely nuts to do that and the hurt look on Seth's face when I looked at him. The look of utter pain on his face caused my heart to clench painfully. I shook my head clearing it of the image at least for a moment getting to the back door of the Cullen's back door sitting on the deck I take a deep breath wanting to forget everything. I sat there for a moment till I heard something coming from the house where a scene I wasn't expecting to happen was...happening.**

I know it's short and I know it's been a long time but trust me I'm working on more

**SRP1995  
**


	31. Oh wow

**I**** know ****it****'****s**** been**** a**** while**** I****'****ve**** had**** A****LOT**** of**** stuff,**** drama,**** and**** stress**** to ****get ****through**** so****…****I**** gave ****you ****a ****sort ****of ****longer**** chapter.**

**READER**** SHOUTOUT**** goes ****to ****a**** very ****loyal ****fan ****who ****has ****given ****me ****motivation ****to ****keep ****writing ****on ****my ****worst ****day****'****s ****jwtwifan****! All I have to say is thank you for constantly being there, this chapter is for ya!**

**Ok! On to the story now I hope you guys like it happy reading **

**Chapter****Thirty**

**Oh****wow**

**I**** was**** curious ****of ****the**** noises ****I**** could ****hear ****from**** out side**** the**** door**** so ****I**** quietly**** creep**** up**** the**** steps ****to**** the**** door ****squeezing**** my**** ear**** against**** it**** listening ****for**** the ****noises**** again.****After ****minutes**** of**** silence ****I**** hear**** it**** the**** sound**** of**** shouting.****That****'****s**** not ****all**** its ****angry ****shouting**** from**** a**** man**** and**** then**** I**** hear ****who ****he****'****s**** yelling**** at ****which**** causing ****a ****DEFCON****1****bell**** to**** go ****off ****in**** my ****head**** making ****me**** burst**** through**** the**** door**** to ****a ****angering**** scene.**

**Edward**** the**** bastard ****was**** standing**** over**** the**** couch**** where**** Bella**** was ****sitting ****up**** for**** the ****first ****time**** since ****we**** found**** out**** she**** was ****pregnant ****for**** the ****second**** time.****He**** was ****screaming ****at**** her**** "****WHY ****ARE**** YOU**** DRINKING ****HUMAN ****BLOOD?****WHAT ****IS**** THE**** MATTER ****WITH ****YOU?****DO ****YOU**** NOT**** HAVE**** ANY**** MORALS**** AT**** ALL?****WHAT ****ARE**** YOU**** A**** MONSTER!****" ****Bella**** shrinks ****back ****a**** little**** into**** the**** couch ****but**** her**** face**** stays**** a**** mask**** of**** stone**** staring**** at**** him ****pointedly.**

**She**** says**** in**** a**** deadly**** cool**** calm**** voice**** "****You**** call**** me ****a**** monster ****Edward**** when**** the**** blood**** I ****drink ****is**** to**** keep**** this**** child ****alive.**** Also**** the**** blood**** isn****'****t**** from**** a**** victim ****like**** the**** blood**** YOU ****drank ****so**** my**** morals ****are**** completely ****sound.**** What****'****s**** the**** matter ****with**** me**** you**** ask?**** I****'****m**** trying**** to**** keep**** my**** child ****alive**** that****'****s**** what ****the**** matter**** with**** me**** Edward.****Also**** for**** you**** to ****judge ****me**** for**** protecting ****my**** children ****by ****whatever ****means ****necessary ****and ****you ****calling ****ME ****a ****monster ****turns ****you ****into ****the**** biggest ****hypocrite ****I**** have ****ever ****known.**

**You ****might ****not ****care ****for ****this ****child ****but ****I ****do ****and**** I****'****ll ****do**** whatever ****it ****takes ****to ****show**** this ****baby ****how**** much ****it****'****s ****loved ****everyday.****"****I**** just ****stood ****there ****very ****impressed ****with ****how**** Bella ****stood**** up ****for ****herself ****how ****she ****threw ****the ****worst**** of ****Edward****'****s ****qualities ****right ****back**** at**** him.**

**He**** just ****stood ****in**** front ****of ****her ****now ****stock ****still ****his ****mouth ****opening ****and**** closing ****like ****a**** fish ****out ****of ****water. ****Bella ****turns ****a ****little**** seeing ****me**** in**** the ****room ****she ****smiles ****and**** says**** "****Hi ****Stac ****good ****to ****see ****you ****when ****did ****you ****get ****back?****" ****I**** just ****look ****at ****her ****is ****she ****for ****real ****right ****now?****I**** take ****a**** breath ****and ****say**** "****I**** just**** got ****here**** I**** had**** to**** clear**** my ****head.****" ****She**** nodded ****already ****knowing**** why**** it**** was**** necessary.****I**** swear ****with**** these**** vamp**** strengths**** and**** junk ****I**** could ****REALLY**** see ****myself**** ripping**** someone**** apart.**

**I**** was ****on ****the ****verge ****of ****doing ****just ****that ****when ****it ****came ****to ****a ****certain ****Cullen ****that ****needs ****to ****get ****his ****psycho ****face ****into ****a ****mental**** hospital**** for**** vamp****…****I ****wonder**** if**** we**** have**** any**** of**** those.****My ****whole ****body ****was ****on ****red ****alert**** ready ****to ****spring ****on ****him**** Bella**** saw ****my ****tension**** touching**** my ****arm**** lightly ****whispering**** "****He****'****s ****not ****worth ****the**** guilt ****you****'****ll ****feel**** later****" ****I**** look ****at**** her**** saying**** "****I****'****m**** not ****so**** sure.****" **

**Esme**** came ****in**** the**** room**** wrapping ****her**** arms**** around**** "****her**** baby****" ****gosh**** that ****makes ****me ****sick. ****She ****coddles ****a ****monster ****like ****he****'****s ****that ****pink ****diamond**** from**** that ****one ****movie**** or ****something. ****My ****hands ****clench**** painfully**** before ****vampirism**** it**** would****'****ve**** drawn**** blood.****Esme**** whispered**** "****Sweetheart ****relax ****she****'****s ****not ****worth ****all ****this ****brouhaha****" ****Oh**** hell ****no!**** No ****one**** I**** mean ****no**** one ****disrespects ****my ****family ****and**** gets ****away ****with ****it.**

**I**** step**** forward**** looking**** in**** her ****eyes**** saying**** "****You**** want ****to**** say ****that**** to**** my**** face**** bitch**** or**** are**** you**** gonna**** keep**** whispering ****to**** your ****little ****monster ****bad**** things**** about**** my ****family?****" ****She**** steps**** away ****from**** Edward**** saying**** "****I**** don****'****t**** know**** what**** you****'****re ****talking**** about?****" ****I**** look ****at ****her**** and**** say**** "****you****'****ve**** been**** playing**** us**** this**** entire**** time**** haven****'****t ****you**** Esme?****Great**** designer, ****darling**** wife,**** and**** sweet**** adoptive ****mother,**** but**** you**** hate**** it**** don****'****t**** you?**** All**** of**** it**** for**** one**** reason**** you**** can****'****t**** have**** your**** own**** children**** like**** Bella**** can**** and**** has.****" **

**She**** came**** towards ****me ****spitting**** in**** my**** face**** "****It****'****s**** all**** her ****fault!****SHE**** ruined ****everything!****She ****took**** the ****one**** child ****that**** was**** closest**** to**** my**** own ****from**** me**** breaking ****him.****Then ****gets ****pregnant**** with ****a**** baby ****that**** will**** live**** forever ****with ****her!****Oh**** noooo ****that****'****s ****not ****enough**** she ****gets ****another**** baby**** with**** my**** son!****Why**** does**** a**** family ****made**** of**** whores**** get**** to**** have**** children?****" **

**I**** give ****her**** a**** hard**** stare**** "****You**** blame ****Bella**** for ****things**** that**** she ****had ****no**** control ****over?****Of ****all ****things ****you**** begrudge ****her ****the ****children ****she ****has? ****You ****don****'****t ****get ****it ****she ****lost ****the ****one ****man ****she ****fully ****and ****truly ****loved ****to ****the ****Voultri**** and**** isn****'****t ****even ****sure ****if ****he****'****s ****alive. ****All ****she**** has**** is**** there**** daughter**** that****'****s**** all**** she**** has**** of ****him.****You**** have ****so ****much ****a**** loving ****family,****the ****man ****you ****love ****with**** you ****and ****a**** constant ****roof ****over ****your**** head.****We ****don****'****t ****have**** all**** that**** we**** have**** little**** pieces**** at ****a**** time.****Bella**** wouldn****'****t ****be**** pregnant**** right**** now**** if**** your**** stupid**** psychopath**** son ****hadn****'****t**** drugged**** her**** and**** raped**** her.****You**** know ****what**** I**** rather**** be**** a ****whore**** than**** a**** freaking ****mental ****patient**** like**** you**** or ****your ****psycho ****murder/rapist**** little**** fake**** son**** here ****is.****" **

**She looks at me shocked and I'm itching to grab her and hurt her. I restrain it for Bella's sake but if she pushes me I will most definitely push back. She looks at me like a fish out of water Carlisle saying "Esme how…how could you? Not only are you a monster…but you created one in are son. Why? Why would you hurt are family like this? I want you…I want you out of this house immediately." **

**She looked lost frightened even at Carlisle's harsh words "Carlisle baby you don't mean that. Baby you love me and I love you to the ends of existents and back remember?" He shook his head saying "I'm not your baby anymore Esme and if you had meant those words you never would've done all the things you have. I want you out of my house out of this family. She got down on her knees groveling in front of Carlisle venom pooling in her eyes saying "Please Carlisle! Please I'll do anything! Baby please don't do this to us all we have don't throw us away!" **

**He looks at her eyes ice and voice cool as ice "You already did enough Esme. I'm not throwing us away you already did" before walking out of the room leaving Esme wailing on the floor. Edward started to go after his father but was stopped by Jasper and Emmett. Jasper saying "Stay with YOUR mother you and her have already done enough damage to this family. We'll go talk to ARE father." **

**They walk out of the room leaving Bella, Rose, Alice, the devils spawn, the devils grandson, and myself in the room. Esme turns to Alice saying "My darling daughter you still love me don't you?" Alice just looked at her disgust on her face as she said "Why would I love someone like you? After everything you've done to Bella? There is no love in my heart for you." Esme turned to Rose expectantly, Rose saying "I'll never be able to love you again. After all the thing Bella has gone through and you be like this…you are selfish." **

**Esme curled into Edward's side wailing for all she had lost. I stood there no pity in my heart for the cold screwed up woman wailing in the floor. She had done everything to herself. Esme pushes away from Edward standing in front of him her teeth bared screeching out "you did this!" Right before she lunged for my neck.**


	32. Important

******AUTHOR'S NOTE IMPORTANT*****

I'm sooo sorry that Chapter 30 posted how it did. I don't know what happened and I'm truly sorry. I won't let it happen again. Thank you to the reviewer that told me what happened so I could fix it. On a different note there is a line between criticism and hateful. I am all for criticism but I WILL NOT deal with hateful if you don't like my writing style/stories then all I can say is don't read. I don't deserve people being hateful about my work that takes a lot of time, energy, and patient to do. So please show me at least a little respect.

SRP1995


	33. Family with or without blood

**Hey guys I got the next chapter up finally. The READER SHOUTOUT goes to jwtwifan  
**

**Chapter Thirty One**

**Family with or without blood**

**I saw her lung and threw my hand up in the air stopping time in front of me. I moved out of her way grabbing her arm before snapping my fingers. The time went back to normal and she fell forward making my grip on her arm rip it off. She looked at me stunned while I smirk at her slightly. Emmett comes in grabbing a hold of Esme's arm dragging her to the door. She turns her head over her shoulder giving me and Bella the death glare saying "You'll pay for this both of you will…just wait." That's when Emmett swings one of his arms out popping her in the mouth saying "No one threatens my family" before throwing her out the door. I turn to see Edward sitting in the same spot on the floor his head down body ridged. Out of nowhere little Mia walks in the room going straight to Edward putting her hand to his face lightly. He looked up at her giving a small smile causing the same reaction out of Mia. **

**Jasper steps forward grabbing Mia quickly giving Edward a hard look walking out of the room with her. I walk out of the room looking around for Carlisle after everything that's just happened he doesn't need to be alone. I walk up stairs to Carlisle's office knocking lightly on the door walking on in. The sight I see makes my heart hurt, always put together loving Carlisle the leader of the family broken, disheveled, and distant. I walked over to him standing right in front of his desk without so much as an inch of movement. **

**I bent down trying to catch his down casted golden eyes. He wouldn't look at me I shook my head saying "Carlisle please look at me please?" He finally raised his eyes and I saw what loss really looked like. Those normally bright gold eyes were dark and dead looking. I felt tears in my eyes as I rushed to him wrapping my arms around him. He just sat there for awhile until I felt arms wrap around me gently. I just hugged him letting him know it was ok that he'd be ok eventually. I don't know how long I stood here just hugging the closest person to MY own father trying to give him a little bit of the love he has shown to me. **

**He looked up at me venom tears pooling in his eyes saying in a strained voice "Thank you… you, and Bella are like daughters to me. Both of you always will be and Mia my little granddaughter." If I hadn't been crying earlier I was definitely crying red streaks now. Carlisle wipes under my eyes giving me a small smile saying "Come on now don't cry. We should go in the living room they're probably worrying about us." I nod my head following him back down stairs to the living room. Everyone was gone except Bella who was laying on couch running a toy truck over her baby bump. **

**She smiles up at Carlisle reaching for his hand. He walks over to her taking her hand she puts it on her stomach and her body moves with a hard kick. Her slight grimace turns into a full on smile saying "Your grandbaby loves you Carlisle just like we do." Venom pooling in his eyes he squeezes Bella's hand leaning down to kiss her head. "Thank you so much both of you I couldn't ask for a better family" Carlisle said looking between Bella and me. I just nodded and Bella gave him a small smile before he said "I going for a hunt" before walking out the back door. Bella looks at me and says "today's been different isn't it?" **

**I let out a little snort giving her a "yah think" look saying "Poor Carlisle this hurts him so much. The woman he loves trying to destroy there family. He did what he had to do at the price of his own heart." Bella looked at me saying "He doesn't deserve this any of it especially from her. We all trusted her we never thought…she could be like this." I nodded and sat at her feet taking the truck from Bella running it on her stomach. We sit here in silence for a while when Bella says in a hushed whisper "I'm scared" I look at her puzzled. She says "This pregnancy…it feels different than Mia's. The baby's kicks are harder, stronger, and faster than Mia's ever were. It scares me." **

**I turned to look at her fully seeing the fear edging her eyes I grabbed her hand saying "Your just over thinking things Bells stop worrying ok?" She shook her head at me saying "I'm not over thinking anything." Bella pulled my hand and sat it on her belly saying "do you feel that? My stomach feels like ice wherever the baby moves feels like ice. I'm not over thinking any of it Stacie this baby is different." I looked at her and say "What are you thinking Bells?" Bella turned to me eyes never leaving mine saying **

**"I think this baby is a full vampire."**


	34. Possibilities for a Danger Magnet

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter READERS SHOUTOUT goes to ****jwtwifan****! Happy Reading **

**Chapter Thirty Two**

**Possibilities for a Danger Magnet**

**I look at Bella shocked by her realization, not the imagining of it but the raw possibility of it being true. What if this baby is full vampire? What would happen to Bella…and the rest of the Cullens? Would the Voulturi take the baby like they took Damien? The thought frightened me not only for Bella but for myself too. I couldn't bear to watch Bella go through the extreme heartbreak of losing a child. It would destroy her to go through the tooth and nail fighting to have the baby to only loss them so suddenly. **

**The possibility of this baby being full vampire brings this disturbing thought to mind. What will it eat? Could it ever live among humans without being overcome by a relentless undaunted hunger? I had to shake these thoughts from my mind as I look at Bella's face. Just looking at her I can see these exact thoughts have plagued her by the purplish-blue smudges forming under her eyes. Damn Edward for being a selfish pigheaded ass. He was the one "madly in love" with Bella but he just got what he wanted and ran. **

**Of all the things he could've done he had to do this? So many things are different now. I would never have thought this would become my life never in the slightest. I saw Rose stick her head around the corner of the wall giving me a small smile when she caught my eyes on her. She mouthed "how is she?" I turn patting Bella's hand before getting up to talk to Rose in private. Rose and I have become friend through are over protectiveness of Bella and other little things we have in common. I grab Rose's hand pulling her away from the doorway into a spare room. I shake my head sadly and say "Rose…she's not doing to well. The baby is getting stronger still her…her body won't take it much longer. Not only that but she worried too." Rose gives me a questioning look saying "What do you mean worried you said her pregnancy with Mia she was a trooper what's changed?" I look at her the concern evident in my eyes as I say "She thinks this baby is full vampire Rose."**

**Rose takes an intake of breath hastily looking around us saying "That's impossible…even if it is we can't tell anyone of the mere thought of that possibility or all Bella's fighting would be in vain. These thoughts stay between the three of us only got it?" I nod my head and she gives me a concerned look saying "I'm worried to not only about Bella but you as well. When was the last time you hunted? I don't think you've left her side in a month or more. Go and refuel Stac I'll take care of her while you're gone. Go do it if not for me then for Bella and Mia's sake please." **

**I give her a snort but nod begrudgingly before walking out of the house to hunt. **

**(RPOV) **

**I shake my head as I watch Stacie walk out extremely slowly. That girl would've stayed until she just couldn't handle it anymore being loyal to her family. I couldn't help the smile playing at my lips she's a lot like me not that I'd tell her that though. I walked out of the room back into the living room to find Bella slumped on the couch hands wrapped around her belly sound asleep. A full smile fills my face as I walk to the end of the couch sitting by her feet watching her.**

**I look down to see something odd… the baby was rolling around so much in Bella's stomach that I could see it. I saw the baby pressing its hands and feet against Bella pushing off causing her to groan painfully in her sleep. I place my hand on her belly which is freakishly hot and the baby settles easily. So many things about this confuse me. The baby shouldn't be that warm and response so quickly to the cool touch of my hand. **

**Stacie was right this baby is different somehow in ways we don't understand. I turn back to Bella's stomach whispering "You're a little mystery baby aren't you?" suddenly the baby presses its face against Bella's stomach…it's grinning. I jump back frightened saying "Do you understand me?" The baby makes a motion like a nod causing me to whisper-yell "CARLISLE COME QUICKLY!" **

**I heard him running down the stairs at the urgent sound to my voice stepping into the room. I look at him and mouth "watch this" before saying "Do you know who I am baby?" I turned looking at Bella's stomach to see the baby make that nod like movement again and I heard Carlisle's loud gasp. I turned to see his shocked filled golden eyes just giving him a nod saying "I found out a little while ago that the baby can do that." He looks at me and says "Does Bella know this?" I shake my head no. He starts whispering to himself "the possibilities this shows of the baby's development are astronomical." I just shake my head turning to look at a sleeping Bella aka the danger magnet. **

Review!


	35. 5050 shot

**I know it has been awhile since I updated and I'm truly sorry about that but I made this chapter pretty long and I hope you enjoy it!Oh the READER SHOUTOUTS go to jejcjs and as always my loyal fan jwtwifan!  
**

**Happy Reading!  
**

**Chapter Thirty three**

**50/50 shot**

** (RPOV)**

**I watched Carlisle as he talked to Bella's stomach asking the baby simple yes or no questions. I was truly amazing to watch the baby respond to Carlisle. He asked the baby five questions that stuck with me one "Do you love your mommy?" The baby nodded continuously as Carlisle asked the baby about the family. About ten minute later Carlisle was still asking questions when Stacie came in eyes wide as she says "did the baby just do what I think the baby just did?" **

**I look over my shoulder at her nodding my head Carlisle was practically squealing like a little girl. I turn back to Bella's belly seeing the baby push their face against it and a hand waving at Stacie. Carlisle looks from Stacie to the baby multiple times until saying "do you know your aunt Stacie?" The baby nods frantically putting both hands against Bella's belly clenching both hands. **

**I looked at Carlisle saying "I think the baby wants Stacie and I mean really badly." I watch his expression of pure awe as he asked the question that bates all are breaths "Are you ready to come out little one?" The baby puts its face where we see it and nods smiling. At that very moment Bella wakes up a scream ripping from her throat. We watch in horror as blood slowly pools on the couch from Bella driving Stacie into immediate action. **

**She sprints to an end table pulling the drawer completely out bringing it over to the couch. The drawer filled to the brim with medical supplies, towels, and a large dagger. I watch with rounded eyes as she pulls out the dagger walking towards Bella. I lunged up putting a hand on the knife in her hand saying "What are you planning to do with that Stacie?" She looks at me her voice frigid saying "After Carlisle asked that question the baby popped the umbilical cord do you want to lose your niece or nephew or will you let me do what I have to do?"**

**I just nodded at her as she walked slowly to Bella laying the knife next to her. She looked over at me and said "Rose grab me a needle and fill it with one of those bottles quickly!" I scurried over grabbing at the stuff while she was saying "Bells look at me I'm going to ease some of your pain like last time but you'll feel me get the baby out alright stay with me?" **

**The hard edge to Stacie's words causes me to look down at her seeing Bella's eyes roll back in her head body starting to shake. I filled the syringe giving it to Stacie as she quickly stuck Bella with it. As soon as the syringe is empty she tossed it aside grabbing the large knife giving a quick swipe on Bella's stomach. I look away as the blood sweeps out cringing at the all too familiar sound. **

**I peek out to see Stacie not even flinch as she reached her hand in and searched for the baby. The more blood I saw the harder my hands clenched as I tried to suppress my vampire nature. Stacie not even looking over her shoulder said "Carlisle get Rose out of here before she completely loses control." **

**He nods taking my arm dragging me out of the room the last thing I see is Stacie holding a very small blood coated baby in her hands.**

**(CPOV) **

**I push Rose into another room upstairs giving her a sharp look saying "You need to go hunt now if you want to see the baby go now I'm needed down stairs." She gives me a look but nods jumping out the open window. I ran full vampire speed down the stairs to see Stacie holding a small bloody baby in her red hands. **

**I came over to her as she says in a ragged voice "I can't get him to cry. Why won't he cry Carlisle? I can't get him to cry no matter what I do." I grab the little boy out of her hands grabbing the towel off the little table rubbing him not getting a response so he tries a different tactic by tapping him on the back repeatedly. Stacie grabs a little blue thing sticking it up the baby's nose and mouth squeezing out fluid as I hit his back until we hear that glorious sound.**

**The scream was strong and loud reassuring Stacie and I's worries a little Emmett comes down the stairs looking at us. He puts his hands out saying "I'll take him while you worry about fixing my baby sister." I nod at my son turning to look at Bella's state. Stacie said "She's been in and out of consciousness since I got a hold of him." I nod as Bella opens her eyes slightly saying "Where's my baby?" Stacie put a hand on her arm saying "the baby's fine you have a little boy Bells he's beautiful." **

**She nods saying "A little boy...my little Anthony Michael" before her eyes rolled back in her head. I tapped her face trying to get her to open her eyes Stacie looking at me worriedly cause all my composure to snap. I just started biting getting venom into Bella's system I'm not losing my daughter like this. Started to help me but I stopped her saying "Your venom is different than my own it could make her go into shock go get Emmett take the baby from him quickly." **

**She nods at me running to find Emmett bringing him into the room the baby in her arms. My son kneels down beside me following my lead trying to get the venom pumping into her system faster. Emmett and I wait for a sign of some reaction to our efforts but see nothing. I put my head down sighing sadly hearing Emmett choking on a sob. I hear something I've never heard before a small growl like squeak as the premature baby fights Stacie's hold.**

**The baby Anthony Bella named him flings himself from his aunt to his mother's body making a clicking noise to show a full mouth of teeth. I take a step back as little Anthony starts leaving little nips along his mouth as he whimpers. I take a step closer to Bella seeing the little circles he's leaving, I try pulling him away but I get an angry snarl giving me a start. **

**After ten minutes of Anthony's attempts Bella throws her head up taking a deep breath letting out a screech of pain. She closes her eyes then opens them a bright aqua color instead of the blood red expected. I look at her and say "Bella hunny do you know where you are?" She looks up at me and nods saying in a husky tone "I know where I am Carlisle, who I am, and what I just went through." **

**Stacie took a hesitant step forward saying "Bells how are you feeling?" Bella looks up giving Stacie a smile saying "Different then I did after having Mia a little sore but otherwise it doesn't feel like I just had a supernatural baby." She laughs a deep throaty sound that give everyone goosebumps then says "Can I see my little Anthony now?" Stacie says "Look on your stomach he practically flung himself at you to save you he hasn't move since." **

**Bella looked down at the little baby boy on her stomach a gently smile lighting up her face. She gently picked him up looking over his pale little face with full lips, a small pug nose, dark emerald eyes and a full head of almost black curly hair. He's so much smaller than Mia was when she was born but he looked healthier than Mia did. **

**Bella lifts him up to her face and little Anthony touches his tiny hand to her face causing a glow to surround Bella like a cloud. I watch in amazement as every little bite mark slowly vanishes into her skin leaving it as smooth as porcelain. She bring the baby back to her chest squeezing him gently kissing his head lightly. I smile fondly at my daughter and her new son loving the pride that I feel in my non beating heart. **

**I was curious though about the name Bella gave the little boy Anthony is Edwards's middle name but Michael I didn't know where it came from. So I ask Bella and she says "it was the name Damien wanted if Mia would have been a boy Michael Dwayne Andrews so I took the most important part and gave it to our son." **

**I nodded at her as we all looked at the baby in her arms with love in our eyes. My new grandson was a beautiful little boy who would be surrounded in love for the rest of eternity I swear that on my existence. **

**REVIEW!  
**


	36. The words of all

**Well I felt really bad for not updating so I took more time to write not one but two long chapters and I hope you enjoy them! The READER SHOUTOUTS go to jejcjs,ArekWithlock,and jwtwifan...again! **

**happy reading!  
**

**Chapter Thirty four**

**The words of all**

**[(DPOV) Damien point of view]**

**I looked at the slit in the walk that showed me a look at the outside world however small it was. I take a deep breath of the cool air cringing when it touched the open wounds Caius had inflicted earlier with that werewolf tooth his brother Marcus had collected for him. That tooth cut deep taking days for my skin to heal back. **

**Caius came down to the dungeon about two times a week to torture me trying to get information out of me about Bella. After the Volturi took me Aro scanned through my memories seeing Bella and are relationship. He saw her heavily pregnant and are little daughter Mia in my arms. He wanted her as a piece of his personal collection of special vampires. **

**Her being half human half vampire meant she possessed special qualities of each making her a valuable asset. Caius tried cutting the location out of me of my family but the joke was on them because I honestly have no idea where Emmett took Bella after I was abducted. **

**I've had visions of my family what it would be like to hold my Bella in my arms again or to play with my daughter once more. I sat in the corner of my cell thinking to myself surprised when Felix came down standing in front of my door with a smug smile on his face. He looked at me with disgust and amusement saying "Get up worm and follow me Aro has a surprise for you. Don't try anything funny either because Aro has given me the right to break off as many limbs as necessary to get you to cooperate." **

**I slowly got up on shaky limbs because I refused to feed on the humans they brought down here. I resisted the temptation until finally Aro saw the futility of it sending down bear caresses to keep me alive. Aro didn't want to kill me far from it he wanted to recruit my family as members of his precious guard.**

**I followed Felix up the stairs my eyes trying to adjust to the bright light of the hall compared to the dungeon as we walked to the throne room. As Felix opened the door I looked upon the brothers with disgust as Felix grabbed my wrist dragging me to a large chair. Felix sits me in the in the chair hard as Alex covers me in the mist only allowing me my sight, movement of my head and my hearing. Aro smiles over at me cheekily as he says "Hello Damien nice to have you join us. I brought you here to show you I don't need you to figure out the information I seek observe." **

**I turn my head at the sound of the giant throne room doors opening seeing a woman in her thirties being escorted in by guard members until she is right in front of Aro. She bows in front of him as he smiles happily at her saying "Esme! What a joy to see you again it has been to long my dear is Carlisle with you?" She shakes her head no shyly at Aro's question saying "It has been too long, no Carlisle and I are no longer together."**

"**Oh that is a shame my dear girl! You have my condolences what is it you need of me?" My head had jerked up at the name Carlisle which had been mentioned multiple times by both Emmett and Stacie not so long ago. Esme looked up at Aro hatred lighting up her eyes as she says "I have information that you would be most happy to see Aro but I want reassurance first that I will get a just payment for such information."  
**

**Aro looks at her suspiciously saying "What kind of payment do you want from me Esme?" She looks up at him saying "A place in your guard that will keep me protected for any of my adversaries and a enemies head for me to personally burn." Aro's brows rise as he says "Esme you put such high stock in your information that I would give you these things? I also have never seen you this thirsty for blood before so please my dear show me this information you speak of."**

**She stepped away from him saying "Not until I have your word in front of witnesses that my request will be honored." Aro smiles at Esme giving her his word as she takes small cautious steps closer to him putting her hands out to him as he takes them firmly in his own. He must be looking through her memories by the composed look on his face. After a few minutes of this he lets out a loud laugh and a huge smile fills his face. He turns to Esme saying "My dear girl I am more than happy to give you ever wish you desire after the information you just gave me."**

**He turned to me his smile only brightening as he says "We will be paying Bella and her children a visit sooner than we expected from the information you so sweetly gave us my dear and of course you can have this Stacie woman's head on a silver platter."**

**My whole body stiffens at this information this woman just gave Aro the information to get my Bella and my daughter...wait he said children. What does he mean by that? Aro comes over to me a look of triumph in his eyes as he says "Soon enough Damien you won't be alone here after all. We will hunt the rest of the week but come Monday at dawn we will head out to retrieve Bella and all who protect her."**

**I shoot hatred at him with my eyes as Aro gives a nod to Alec having him release my voice as I yell "You so much as touch Bella I will personally tear you limb from cursed limb burning each piece slowly leaving your head and torso for last letting you slowly burn before my very eyes."**

**Aro gives me a smile saying "I hope you try dear boy because it would be a great sport to watch." Before he walked away from me shooing me away with his hand as Felix and Alec take me back to the dungeon and my cell.**

**(APOV)**

**I jumped at the vision of my once seen as mother doing the worst deceit I could ever imagine I ran to Carlisle's office. He was sitting in his office chair looking up at me confused by my sudden entrance. I look at my father blurting out my horrible news "Esme went to the Volturi and they'll be here on Monday to try and abduct Bella and the kids. If we get in the way he'll take some of us and kill the rest."**

**Carlisle looked at me shocked by what I said before his eyes focused almost immediately saying "I'll contact everyone I know and try to get some family members here to help us." I nod my head and I walked out of the room as Jasper looked at me concerned and I quickly told him everything. He looked at me telling me he would contact Charlotte and Peter and have them come down to help. **

**I never thought that Esme could stoop to such a level as trying to destroy her own family or what used to be. I walk towards the stairs as Jasper goes to our room to call them, I walk down the stairs seeing Bella holding little Anthony. The sight of Bella is still startling with her dark brown hair a thicker curl, her face even more feminine than before, and those sky blue eyes. **

**Her whole body eludes power from the change Anthony caused her to take. So many things about Bella are different now if you hadn't known her before you wouldn't know her now. Little Anthony is a exact copy of Bella in almost every way. The only thing that gives away that he is Edward's son is his emerald eyes. Honestly thought that isn't entirely true because Bella discovered she has the power to possess elements and her eyes change color whatever element she takes. If Bella takes over the element of nature her eyes match baby Anthony's eyes perfectly and if you didn't know Edward had those eyes before his change you wouldn't know that he had a son. **

**Edward isn't a father to Anthony but Bella doesn't care she tells us "He might be his genetic father but Damien is his Real father." Edward stays to his room Mia goes up there to keep him company such a sweet girl. I walked in the room to see Emmett seating close by Bella watching baby Anthony sleep. Emmett is absolutely wrapped around baby Anthony's little finger he would give that baby the world we all would but it's different for Emmett. **

**Emmett has taken more of a fatherly approach with Anthony helping Bella whenever and however necessary with no hesitation. Emmett doesn't remember having a father he vaguely remembers bits and pieces of his mother. He never had a father until Carlisle but it's still different with baby Anthony and little Mia. He's been there for everything in their lives picked them up and dusted them off. **

**He feels like he's filling the role for Damien so his children don't miss out on the love he can't give them right now. Mia has grown a lot since Emmett brought them here she looks like a small ten year old already with her dark wavy hair and sky blue eyes just like her mother's eyes now. Her long limbs and no longer child-like face breaking poor Bella's heart. **

**It scares all of us how fast she has grown in the last couple of months while baby Anthony has changed so little compared to Mia. Emmett remembered how quickly Mia had grown after birth but baby Anthony had hardly changed a bit. **

**I hugged Bella quickly before running out the door for a desperately needed hunt. While Carlisle notified members of the family to come help us just like Jasper was doing this very second in our room. **

**(Mia POV)**

**I watch mom holding my brother securely in her arms as Uncle Emmy sat close by. I can't believe my baby brother finally got here even though it was a stressful birth for everyone involved I heard Aunty Rose say later. I walked by papa Carlisle's office to hear "We need you to come Eleazar are family is in grave danger the Volturi are coming to try and forcibly take some of my family. We need reinforcements before they arrive on Monday or they will have us and I don't know what that entitles." I quickly ran away from his door my eyes going wide.**

**Mom said the Volturi are the ones who took daddy do they want us now? I couldn't think it was scaring me to badly so I ran as fast as I could without thinking being in Edward's room. I walked in slowly sitting on the floor my head against his leather couch trying to regain my breathing. I close my eyes counting backwards slowly until my breathing is somewhat under control.**

**I open my eyes to see Edward sitting on the couch looking down at me curiously. We had become close since mom and I moved here even though he hurt my mother not once but twice. I shook that from my mind I knew the second hurt and I knew how horrible it hurt him that he was that horrible. **

**He wasn't evil like I thought he had once been it was that woman I had once called my grandmother's influence. I looked up at him as he said "what's wrong M I have never seen you this freaked out?" I look at him and say "someone went to the Volturi and now on Monday they are coming here to try and take us. Eddie I'm scared they're the same people who took my father and I don't want them to hurt the rest of my family. What do they want with us Eddie? What have we done wrong to deserve this?" **

**He gets down in the floor beside me wiping a unknown tear from my face holding his arms out that I gladly fall into. He holds me tight rubbing my back saying "No one is going to hurt you M I won't let it happen you have my word on it." I just stayed in his arms until my tears had stopped slowly pulling away from him. I wiped my eyes giving him shaky smile saying "Thanks for making me feel better Eddie I better go before my mom worries about me." **

**He nodded at me as I slowly got up walking towards the door. As I walked out the door I didn't turn around to see the loving look in his eyes or the smile on his face. I walked down the stairs being picked up by Uncle Emmy causing me to squeal happily. He gives me a hug that would have killed a human but not me. I giggled as he let me down saying "Come on Mi lets go for a hunt and see if you can beat me in search for a brown bear." **

**Uncle Emmy knew exactly how to get me in a good mood by giving me a challenge me being the competitive type and to top it off bear is my favorite. I nod at him sprinting out of the house with Uncle Emmy on my heels laughing like crazy. **

**(Edward POV) **

**I watch M laughing as she sprinted away under my window causing a real smile to fill my face. I didn't know why that girl even when she was just a tiny little toddler could make me feel better from the slightest thing until recently.**

**(Memory)**

**She would come up to my room to see how I was doing keeping me for stewing in my self-loathing thoughts. She always had a way of getting a smile out of me when I didn't think it was humanly possible to do so. I remember the day she came in to see me playing my piano she walked up behind me grabbing my shoulders trying to scare me. I laughed at the attempt when I turn around and started playing again. She sat on the bench beside me watching me curiously as I played a old melody. She looks at me smiling saying "What melody is that Eddie?" I turned to her saying "It's a melody I made years ago in remembrance of my mother." She nodded smiling up at me when she randomly said "teach me how Eddie." **

**I looked at her surprised as I asked her what she meant. I laughed when she said she wanted me to teach her how to play. So every day she would come up and we would work. M is a quick learner getting piano in less than a week playing complicated pieces in two. The third week I walked in my room to M playing a beautiful melody I've never heard before. I walked in silently sitting on the bench next to her.**

**Watching her play her eyes closed in complete concentration made me smile and a feeling stir in my heart. I shook myself mentally listening to the music until she finished it clapping wholeheartedly. She smiled at me blushing slightly as I asked "What was the beautiful piece you just played?" I watched her put her head down then look up at me saying "It's a piece I wrote myself." **

**She pulled out the sheet music showing me some of it while she scribbled some more on the last page smiling when she finished. I looked over the notes on the page absolutely astounded at how she came up with them. I looked at her and said "What inspired you to write this piece which is exceptional." She smiled up at me embarrassed her cheeks tinged pink as she says "Well actually the inspiration was you."**

**(Memory End)**

**I looked up to a knock on my doorframe seeing Jasper standing there looking at me an unreadable expression on his face as he walks in. He walks in closing the door behind him walking in sitting on my couch just looking at me. I look up to him curiously as he looks down at me. **

**He just stares at me for a while before he says "Edward you can't have feelings of any kind shape or form for Mia. Do you hear me Edward you can't have her Bella would skin you alive if you even tried to be with her. Not to mention when her father finds out who you are it would never be allowed. He would probably rip your head right off and burn it."**

**I nod at him saying "I know all the wrongs I've done throughout my life but because of them M exists to this day. I truly care for her Jasper I know I've been like this before but...I think she is my mate. I've never felt the way I feel about M never in all the years before and after I became a vampire." Jasper looked at me and said "I can feel that you mean what you say I'd just be careful if I were you. Your head is the one at stake not mine."**

**I nod at him knowing the danger I'm putting myself in playing with fire as it's called. I was worried about what M said though someone went to the Volturi about are family. I had a good idea of who told them but I didn't think she had the gall to do so. I thought for a second before running to Carlisle's office.**

**Review!**


	37. Ready, Aim, Fire

**Hey guys I've been working hard on a long chapter for you all hope you like it! READER SHOUTOUT goes to ArekWithlock and MaryMary123**

**Chapter Thirty Five**

**Ready, Aim, Fire**

**Bursting in the room seeing Carlisle's chair turned around facing the window I listened to him saying "I know it's been centuries since we last saw each other but I need your help Darcy. You are one of the only covenants that are off the grid that are larger than the Volturi. I know when I meet Esme it broke up what we had but I really need you Darcy...they're...trying to take my family. If you don't want to help because of me I understand but please put it aside so you can help me save what we always wanted."**

**Shocked that in Carlisle's early life there was a woman before Esme that could have been my mother shaking my head leaving that thought for future reference listened to Carlisle say "Thank you Darcy, thank you for everything I greatly appreciate it see you soon bye." He turns his chair back around shocked to see me standing there giving him a raised eyebrow as I said "So who's the former ladylove that we'll get to meet soon? Was she supposed to be our mommy?"**

**He motioned with his hand for me to shut up saying "Edward you don't know the gravity of the situation this is not the time to be joking around understand me?" Looking at him I say "I do understand and know the gravity of the situation because someone in this room has a voice that carries. I found it out when Mia ran into my room scared because of the situation she heard you discussing."**

**He looked at me shocked saying "what are we going to do if I can't get enough covenants to help us in time? I don't want to lose my family over something I don't even understand!" I looked at him saying "We'll find a way out of this as a family Carlisle and speaking of how this situation was created I...kind of think I know how it...umm happened." **

**Carlisle just looked at me waiting for me to go on as I said "Remember the incident with Esme, Bella, Stacie and myself? How angry Esme was when you kicked her out of this family choosing Stacie over her? I think her exact words to them were "****You'll pay for this both of you will…just wait." **

**Carlisle looked at me his voice growing soft as he said "You don't think she would have told the Volturi about what's been going on here do you? Alice said she was in her vision but I didn't think she'd..." Nodding my head I said "I think she would father not only that I think she's part of their plan to come here and capture/destroy us." Carlisle looked at me eyes filled with heartbreak at my words. He shook himself saying angrily "she choose her side, now she'll dies with them." **

**After he said those words he got up quickly walking out of the room where he went I have no idea. Standing in his office looking around at the happy family pictures I realized all had changed in the months we had left here. Even coming back it seemed like a different place then it was before now it's more of a shell a place of protection. Even filled with life it feels hallow. **

**I feel a touch on my arm turning to see M looking up at me smiling grabbing my hand in her small soft one dragging me out of the room. She dragged me down stairs out the glass doors into the wood entrance. Letting go turning to me she said "Bet I can beat you to the boarder!" Before racing off in front of me. Laughing at her antics I sprint after her. M is the second fastest Cullen in the family...well after me of course so our races are more enjoyable, more competitive. **

**I heard her laugh in my thoughts and a "Find me Eddie" close after it. Looking up in the tree line searching for a glimpse of her or the slight sound of her faster than normal heart beat. Not finding it in this area I race off into an abandon field with an old rustic cabin in the center, listening closely I hear it her frantic heart beating. Creeping slowly around the house to the front door going through it to find it empty. Her voice ringing in my head "Nice try but not quite Eddie." **

**Listening again I hear a river bubbling knowing M's fascination with rivers, streams, and things like that. Running to it soundlessly I see her sitting on a large rock on the side of the river facing away from me. Her dark brown waves moving effortlessly in the breeze, her skin glistening like morning dew, but her bell like voice singing a song from snow white almost brought me to my knees. **

**Walking until I was right behind her moving her hair to one side of her neck grazing her shoulder with my thumb. Her shiver made me smile as I sat beside her on the large rock, she turn looking at me for a second before quickly looking away from me hiding in her hair. **

**I looked at her wanting to see her beautiful face staring at me, putting my finger under her chin turning her to face me. She kept her eyes downcast biting down on her red bottom lip as I said "M look at me? Please look at me." She slowly hesitantly lift her eyes to my face as I moved a hair from her face saying "You're beautiful Mia absolutely stunning." **

**She shook her head turning away from me as she said "I'm not beautiful Eddie I barely pass for pretty look at Aunt Rosy, Aunt Al, Aunty Stac or my mother...I'll never compare to them." All I wanted to do was shake her how could she not see her beauty? Her aquamarine eyes surrounded by dark lashes, red full lips, and heart shaped face. She was the most beautiful creature I've ever seen and she hasn't grown up yet.**

**Grabbing her face again I said "How could you say such an outlandish lie M? You are so much more than pretty you are exceptional! You comparing yourself with your aunts and mother isn't a fair thing. They are all grown up not to mention that they are 100% vampire. If you only saw what I see..."**

**She looked straight into my eyes saying hesitantly "What do you see Edward?" Her eyes filled with curiosity, hope, and something that looked like want when I leaned close to her ear. Whispering the one word that describes her "perfection." Hearing her let out a sharp breath made me smile as I faced her again looking into her shocked and confused eyes. Leaning in closer and closer until we were only inches away, all I wanted was to kiss her once damn all the consequences that'll follow. **

**I could feel her breath on my lips I was just about to bridge the gap between us when she jumped up without a word sprinting away from me. Sitting there on that rock the weight of her choice if intentional or not pushed heavily on my heart. She rejected me running from me and what little I could offer her. **

**I should have known better though she doesn't need me to make her happy everyone does and whoever she ends up with will do better than I ever could. That thought should have made me feel better but it just made me angry. Angry at everything and everyone Standing up I turned around and punched a tree so hard it fell with a large thud. Not satisfied with myself I just kept punching trees down until there was a circle around me of fallen trees. Falling to my knees I let the dry sobs out of my body succumbing to the ever building sadness.**

**(MPOV) **

**I was so close to kissing Eddie, it doesn't matter if I wanted to or not it just can't happen so running away was the only option. He hurt my mother I don't care that it lead to me begin born he hurt her not only once but twice. I tried to shake off the tears from my face but they just kept coming. I didn't understand why I hurt so much my heart squeezing painfully as the new memory played over and over in my head. **

**I ran straight home right into Aunty Stac's open arms. The tears started again as she held me close to her as she whispered "I knew this would happen sooner or later." Lifting me effortlessly carrying me to my room sitting on my bed cradling me in her lap. She rubbed my back as I cried until my eyes finally dried. **

**She looked me in the eyes and said "You really care about Edward don't you Mia? Also if I had to guess he really cares about you to hmmm? Am I right?" I looked up at her nodding my head saying "He doesn't care about me Aunty why would he I'm not special or anything..." She grabbed my chin lifting it so I was looking her in the eye as she said "Amelia Shay Andrews! That is not true and you know it! You are one of the most special people I know if it weren't for you I wouldn't be a part of this family. He does think you're special or he wouldn't have tried to kiss you earlier..."**

**Looking at her shocked I said "How did you know that Aunty?" She smiled at me wiping a stray tear from my face saying "Baby girl you just admitted it now go and fix what you messed up." I looked at her saying "Wouldn't momma be mad if I...you know date Eddie?" Aunty smiled down at me saying "You just let me deal with momma and go get that guy of yours."**

**I smiled kissing her on the cheek jumping from her lap sprinting out of the house. Following the path from earlier standing behind a tree watching Eddie sitting in a circle of trees screaming out in frustration "What did I just do! I ruined everything she'll never want anything to do with me now!" Deciding to show myself saying "I wouldn't be so sure of that." **

**His head jerked up staring at me like a thirsty man would stare at water. He said "M is that you? What are you doing here?" I smiled at him saying "What do you think I'm doing Eddie?" I walked towards him kneeling down in front of him saying "I'm doing what I should have done." Leaning forward I kissed him not thinking or caring about anything other than his lips on mine. **

**Unsure about myself when he didn't respond but suddenly my leading was lost when he took over showing me a world I never knew existed. The sparks flying off my lips were magic taking my breath away. When I finally pulled away I couldn't hold back my smile as I looked at him. **

**Eddie wrapped his arms around me pulling me close to him. Snuggling into his neck I felt him kiss the top of my head saying "what made you decide to come back?" Turning to look at him touching the side of his face saying "All my reservations...were proven to be crap. I couldn't avoid how I feel...I just didn't know if you...returned them..." **

**He gave me a small smile saying "How could you think that I wouldn't...Mia I truly care about you I want you to know that without a shadow of a doubt." I look at him mumbling "That's what Aunty Stac said..." He looked up at me shocked saying "What?" I looked at him and said "I went to get advice and Aunty Stac knew everything...how I don't know. She told me that I needed to go fix the damage I've done. She told me you cared about me more than I realized and I was just begin stupid. The main issue about everything Aunty said she'd take care of it."**

**He looked at me saying "What do you mean Mia?" Looking him in the eye not even missing a beat I said "Did you forget about my mother or did she and her objections past your mind?" He looked at me a sheepish smile on his face causing me to laugh out loud. **

**(SPOV) **

**Standing at the glass wall doors looking out waiting for Mia to get back with Edward. It's still infuriating that of all people for Mia to care about it had to be him. I wouldn't try to stop her however that would destroy her and Edward. I still have to find a way to break the news to Bella that her baby girl is the mate of her crazy ex. **

**Finding a way to breech the subject with her is going to be a world of trouble. I know how Bella feels on any topic that involves a certain Cullen but this will probably go badly. Taking a breath, thinking on how happy Mia is spending all her time with Edward is worth all the trouble. That's why I didn't go rip his throat out was the love Mia had for him. Walking through the house up the stairs to Bella's room where she had just put Anthony to bed I motioned her out. She slowly stood up following after me out into the yard where it's safer.**

**Bella looks at me oddly saying "Stac what are we doing out here? Is there some reason we had to come out here?' Nodding at her I said "Bella I have news you aren't going to like in the least but I beg you to hear me out." She looked at me and said "Ok ok fine whatever it is it couldn't be any worst than if Edward somehow mated on my sweet Mia so whatever it is you can tell me." Oh this will not go well I thought quickly saying "Actually that um couldn't be worst than…is what I was going to tell you…it's happened."**

**Silence was meet with my words an unnerving silence as Bella's eye filled with an unfathomable rage as I tried to tell her how Mia feels the same as Edward and everything else to no avail. She just looked at the entrance to the woods her whole body shaking with rage. With a blink of her rage filled eyes both Edward and Mia are in front of Bella cuddling together how they must have been wherever they were. Mia looked around shocked at her surroundings looking up into her mother's rage filled eyes flinching. **

**Edward looked straight at Bella his eyes never leaving her own as she said "How DARE you Cullen mate on my daughter! That doesn't matter however because whatever you think this is…isn't. You don't get my daughter in the end of my story Edward. Actually at the end of my stories you usually die. Mia go to your room immediately I'll deal with you later." **

**She expected Mia to just follow her order but Mia stayed right where she was encased in Edward's side. Bella's anger only intensified at Mia's disobediences turning her eyes to a area of grass near Edward Bella said menacingly "Mia if you value your hide and his you better go to your room this very second or else." Mia shook her head at her mother, who looked at the grass setting it ablaze immediately causing everyone to move closer to the house instantly. **

**Stepping forward in front of the two I looked in Bella's rage filled eyes saying "I know this is a horrible person for Mia to have mated with but thing about it Bella, she feels the same way you feel about Damien but for Edward. Would you do something just as bad or worse to her like the Volturi has done to you? They're together happy don't ruin this for them." Bella looked at me saying "Has spending time with dogs change your thinking? Not so long ago you ripped this man's arms clear off his body and wished him dead for good, now you wish for me to give him my blessing with my only daughter?" **

**Looking at her hard I said "Seth is imprinted on me and yes I spend time with him. That hasn't change my thinking as you seem to thing I just developed a better perspective of unnaturally instant love. Yet their relationship wasn't instant and you know it. They've had it ever since she was a toddler! I still strongly dislike Edward for everything he did to you but look how happy your daughter is! Would you take that from her just because of your own personal dislike of him? Give them a chance Bella just a chance is all I ask you."**

**Bella looked at me her unnaturally vampire mind processing all her thoughts in a millisecond "I don't like it but I'll butt out…for now if you Edward do anything and I mean anything to hurt my daughter you'll be watching yourself burn piece by piece" she said before walking back into the house. Looking down at Edward who had Mia clinging to him said "When did Bella develop a flamethrower from her eyes or the ability to transport people and things from place to place?"**

**I looked down at him saying "Well for one she has never been that mad before so that could be a contributing factor." Mia looked at me standing up she raced into my arms whispering a thousand thank you in my ear as she cried shaking in my arms. Soon enough I let her go as she leaned back into Edwards arms. **

**I walked toward the house but stopped next to the burn grass picking up a piece watching it crumble into ash in my hand. The more powers Bella seems to develop the more violent she becomes it's starting to unnerve me. These thoughts are the reason why I walk the house heading straight for Carlisle's office upstairs. **

**Review!**


	38. Lioness

**IMPORTANT- Hi guys it's SRP here I finished the chapter last night but then my new laptop said it created me a new account instead causing me to freak out but My old trusty laptop didn't have the same idea thankfully. If you've ever had this problem and know the solution please PM me. Anyway the READER SHOUTOUT goes to ArekWithlock! Happy Reading guys!  
**

**Chapter Thirty Six**

**Lioness**

**(SPOV) **

**Pushing Carlisle's office door open to see him worrying over so papers on his desk, I loudly clear my throat earning his attention. He looks up at me expectantly as I say "Carlisle we really need to talk." He lets out a weary sigh saying "By all means sweetie the more talking the better what do we need to discuss?" Hesitating at first on how to breach the subject I just dive in saying "All the power Bella's gained since her second change from Anthony it's frightening?"**

**He looked at me perplexed saying "Why do you say that Stacie?" I looked at Carlisle saying "She has so many powers now not including the one she had when she was human. She's gained dangerous powers out of anger Carlisle; she tried to incinerate Edward mere seconds ago while he clung to her daughter. You need to speak with her she is getting out of control and if we don't try and contain her somewhat..." **

"**She'll get herself killed at the Volturi's hands. I understand where you are coming from Stacie I'll speak with her try to get her to control it and harness the power within her. I say I'll try I can't guarantee anything have you brought your concerns up with Bella yourself? She might listen to you better than me."**

**I shook my head saying "She'll listen to you better than me right now because of the news of Edward mating on Mia that I had to tell her and defend. She and I are kind of at odds over that one..." He nods saying "I understand I will speak with her after we finish talking you have my word." Nodding I walk out of his office down the stairs into the living room where Rose is playing with Anthony. Rose turns to me smiling saying "Stac you won't believe what Anthony can do just watch this!" **

**She grins at the little infant saying "Fly like an airplane Anthony! Come on fly like an airplane!" The little infant giggles slowly levitating off of Rose's stomach to spin around in mid air laughing happily. Rose turned her head to me saying "Isn't he something? He is so special and so incredibly gifted it's unreal all the things he can do now let alone as he ages." **

**Rose keeps going on and on about the things Anthony could be able to do in the future so I grab him from the air snuggling him to my chest feeling my worry being sucked out of me like water in a dry sponge. Looking down at the infant in my arms grinned up at me before his eyes started fighting sleep. My eyes were filled with wonder and fear at the rapid abilities he's developed but he hasn't grown much. **

**Knowing with it being Thursday we didn't have much time before the Volturi showed up. Carlisle was contacting everyone he knew the Denali, Amazon, Egyptian, Irish, Romanian, and lastly a coven no one knew named Clark. The only covens that we know of that are coming are the Denali, Egyptian, and this mysterious Clarks group. I shake my head trying desperately to clear it of the distressing thoughts feeling the suction of emotions from me into a state of neutrality. Looking down into Anthony's emerald eyes that looked up at me worriedly, I gave him a smile kissing his head lightly.**

**Walking with Anthony in my arms to his crib I placed him lightly down in it pulling a blanket up on him. "Sweet dreams baby boy, Aunty loves you so much" I said before turning off the light. Walking out of the room all my thoughts in turmoil overflowed with worry. Everything is happening so fast anymore with little physical process in Anthony's development; comparing him to Mia he should more toddler-like. Shaking my head I walk down stairs out the back door into the woods not caring if anyone notices. Sprinting to a babbling brook deep in the woods; sitting in the middle of it on a stone just thinking. **

**After sitting here for a about ten minutes stewing in my thoughts I hear a rustling in the distance close enough to activate my vampire defenses putting me on high alert. Muscles clenched ready to spring at the slightest necessity, hands flex to shred, and mindset only on self-preservation. Standing eyes honed on the movements when a slight bit of the object comes into view causing my sane mind to slowly reappear. Grey fur slowly appeared out of the bush coming alongside the brook. Taking a deep breath filled with the musky smell of nature, dog, and...Cheeseburgers? **

**Turning my head to Seth's wolf form saying "Have you had cheeseburgers recently?" He laughs...well it kind of sounds like a laugh shaking his oversized head. "Then who do I smell it on Seth" I said to which he just nodded his head to the left. My defense started coming back up at the newcomer's presence causing a slight snarl to escape my lips as I took an unconscious step in front of Seth. I heard the rustling of the bush as this wolf changed forms walking out a tall muscular boy with spiky black hair and familiar chocolate eyes. **

**The boy smiled at me looking me up and down in my yellow tank top and Daisy dukes. Scowling at the boy letting out a hiss I straightened my stance still uneasy with this boy. The boy laughed loudly saying "You got a looker here Seth real pretty especially those peach colored eyes. She's got a lot of spunk fire but she doesn't like me much." Seth went behind a bush leaving me alone with the thing way to long coming out in a pair of ripped up shorts no shirt his six pack on display along with the ripple of muscles along the rest of his upper body. Not being able to contain my smile that this seventeen year old boy was all mine. **

**He smiled up at me one of his boyish happy ones striding confidently over to me. All my unease at this other boy faded away as I looked at Seth's smiling face. His arms wrapped around me pulling me close I kept looking at his Adams-apple even though I felt his eyes on me. Laughing to myself at the little game we played where he had to get me to look up at him. I felt his hands move to my waist as he slowly started to wiggle his fingers and I felt my insides squirm as my body shook a little. Shaking my head a laugh accidentally escaped causing his tickling to intensify.**

**Full body squirming now I looked up at his laughing face. Turning my face away from him hearing him whisper in my ear "Oh no you don't I won fair and square." I turned to him looking at him eyes wide about to plead foul when he leaned down and kissed me. Pouting I said "That's not fair you cheated tickling isn't allowed" he smiled saying "Show me the rule book babe show me the page." Rolling my eyes calling him a smartass under my breath he pulled me close saying "but I'm your smartass babe only yours."I heard deep laughter causing me to turn in Seth's arms to see the other boy laughing hard. He looked up at me tears in his eyes still laughing saying "A ticklish vampire? Now I've seen everything!?"  
**

**Rolling my eyes at the idiot boy leaning my head into his neck loving the warmth that seeped from him into me. That's when I heard it a rustling again looking at Seth he shook his head no answering my unasked question. This new thing wasn't with Seth my defense was on guard hesitant while this other boy's was on high alert. His brown eyes hard as he whispered out one word "Vampire." Looking in the bush behind the boy I saw it the familiar pink mini shirt. The boy lunged causing a snarl to rip free from my lips as I tried to escape Seth's grasp. **

**I heard the boy land and a hiss causing my hands to flex violently at my sides. I could hear Mia fighting using everything Edward, Jasper, and myself have taught her. Hearing more male groans than hisses while every hiss caused me to jerk violently against Seth's hold. Soon enough though the boy stood up holding Mia in a choke hold against his chest saying "For a little one it's a fighter a damn good one at that." Smiling at the ignorant mutt I said "I know I trained her myself. You better unhand her if you don't want a world of hurt unleashed on your hide." The boy's eyebrow raised I grinned wider saying "That is my cousin's daughter you might know her Bella, Bella Swan." **

**His eyes widened saying "That's impossible she's...she's a vampire you're lying!" Giving him a hard look saying "I wouldn't lie about my own family mutt and she is Bella's daughter. Mia sweetie, show him what I mean show him everything about your birth to now." Edward has been working with Mia on her mind ability causing it to not only progress from speaking into your mind but showing you her thoughts, memories, and feelings. She's started working on looking into other people's memories and has been doing quite well. She played her memories in front of his eyes causing his them to glaze over and blink rapidly. **

**After she was done she pulled herself out of his mind breathing a little labored before nodding at me happily. Looking at the shocked boy I said smugly"Now do you believe me?" He just nodded his head at me saying "I was her best friend and she never told me she had two children, didn't even think to call me when she returned home." That's when recognition set in why he seemed so familiar causing me to burst out "You're Jacob, Jacob Black right?" He nodded as I said "Bella told me about you, you tried to get her to stay she loved you but not how you wanted her to. She said something about you finding you're imprint at the airport Mandy or something?" He nodded at me saying "Her name is Molly and yeah I met her at the airport she's a teller there studying to be a pilot. "**

**I smiled at him saying "She told me how many times she almost called you but she didn't want to disturb your life. Everything was going well for you she couldn't bear to bring all her chaos into it hurting you again. She thought she'd done enough damage so it wasn't worth causing you anymore. Bella's different now since she had Anthony who I'm pretty sure you've seen up there now she might not recognize you but the thoughts Mia keeps sending me tell me you want to see her." **

"**So how about it mangy mutt you wanting to see my mom or what" Mia said to Jacob nudging him in the ribs he looked at her accepting her challenging tone with a nod. I ran our little group back to the house walking in the back door seeing Emmett sitting on the couch watching some game. He looks up at us with a raised eyebrow before begin jumped on by Mia, he grins up at her as she hugs him telling everything to him in seconds. **

**Mia's gifts work better on people who she truly care about on strangers it's more difficult but manageable. He nods looking at Jacob pointedly saying "Oh my wife's not going to be happy to see you here." I laughed at his words walking up the stairs stopping in front of Bella's door knocking hesitantly. The door opens instantaneously I look in the corner where Bella's sitting reading a book in one hand while swinging the other. Looking in the direction of her hand I see Anthony's baby swing. Shaking my head at Bella newest power telekinesis. Jacob steps into the room taking a shocked breath saying hoarsely "Bella is that really you?" **

**She looks up staring at Jacob for a second smiling slightly before full recognition sets in. She grins squealing jumping out of the rocker stopping the swing first before jumping on Jacob squeezing him tightly. I heard him groan before she let go then she turned looking at Mia before her eyes focused on something on Mia's arm. Looking down I saw it a bruise forming on her arm Bella was going to lose it. She looked at the forming bruise pushing past all of us out of the room straight to Edward's room. Shit! Turning to Jacob I whispered "You bruised Mia and Bella thinks it's Mia's mates doing she's going to kill him!" **

**He looked at me saying "Who's her mate?" Mia chimed in frantically saying "its Edward you have to tell my mom you did it and fast before she kills him!" After saying that she sprinted to his room trying to protect him for as long as she could. Racing into the room the boys on my heels I saw Mia standing in front of Edward teeth bared snarling at her enraged mother. I put a hand on Bella trying to calm her but it didn't work so I snapped my fingers stopping time. **

**I grabbed Edward's shirt collar in one hand and Mia's waist in the other dragging them out of harm's way. Pulling a chair into the middle of the room finding some rope before dragging Bella to the chair pushing her frozen body into it tying it around her securely. Snapping time back in place I say "Now Bella you will listen to me this second Edward didn't cause that mark on Mia's arm and I can prove it if you'll just give me a second." She looked up at me not trying to get out of the rope which could be easily done. I smiled at her saying "Thank you Mia come here and show your memories." **

**As Mia started to take a step Jacob came forward saying "I'm the one who did it Bella not the bloodsucker it was a accident. I didn't know she was your daughter she was just a foreign vampire so I acted, we fought she's pretty good. She gave me some nice sized bruises your little girl did." Bella's anger gaze focused on her friend as her fingers started to rub in circles I saw it the braided rope unwinding. She jerked her hands down as it flew to the floor; she walked up to him slowly like a lioness playing with her prey. Looking him in the eyes she said "you did this?" **

**He nodded his head and a large cut appeared on his arm causing him to wince. "I said did you do this" Bella said again he just nodded causing a second cut to appear only inches apart. Bella's blue eyes cold as she said "That's not the answer I want did you do this mutt" yet again he nodded. A third cut deeper than the other two appeared as Bella said "I want to hear you admit it, and feel the pain no one and I mean no one hurts my babies." A fourth cut appear and a fifth going through the other four before she threw a hand up causing him to stand on the tips of toes. She motioned her hand down so quickly causing her wrist to pop crashing his body into the floor. **

**She walked up to his body on the floor whispering in his ear "Consider this your warning next time friend or not you're dead. You don't mess with a lionesses cubs." **

**Review :)  
**


End file.
